My Perverted (Love) Toy
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Another AU high school story with my own twist. In a nutshell, Sasuke finds something to blackmail Naruto with and finds himself falling for the blonde but will a pervert on the train come between them? An older brother with a strange occupation and perverted adults might have something to do with it too. Bottom line, it's smut and some technical dubcon with a little plot.
1. Prologue

"Alright Dobe, you've got half an hour to do these questions." Sasuke handed his classmate the practice quiz and watched the blonde take it sullenly. Leaning backwards, Sasuke took note of the small apartment.

Normally, he would tutor the idiot in the school library after classes but thanks to an unknown prankster, all of the bookshelves had collapsed, leaving the library in a complete mess.

Every student at Konoha High had a pretty good idea who the prankster was, as did the teachers. The only problem was there was no evidence to prove that the idiot sitting in front of him taking his practice test had been behind it.

Sasuke watched the blonde bite his lower lip in concentration, frowning down at the paper on the desk as his pen moved slightly as he thought. They were sitting under the only table in the one-roomed apartment, the blonde's uniform jacket tossed on the bed haphazardly.

The place was small and shabby, the bathroom just a small cubicle in the corner of the room connected to a small closet, a futon pushed to one wall beneath a window. Near the bathroom there was a sink, a hotplate and some empty instant ramen cups. In another corner were a cardboard box, the blonde's backpack and his schoolbooks. Looking back to the blonde, Sasuke sighed and straightened himself again. His 'student' looked up at him anxiously and stared nervously.

"Take your test, Naruto. I'm going to read one of your books." Sasuke nodded to the blonde and waited for him to look back down at his test before moving. Sasuke got up and moved to the corner with the boxes and books.

Picking up one of Naruto's history books, Sasuke opened it and flipped through it. His mind wandered to the blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was an idiot but when he applied himself, Sasuke found him to be decently smart.

Absentmindedly reading a page from the book, Sasuke continued to let his mind wander. Naruto was a rather interesting person, unusual blonde hair and bright blue eyes, tan skin and three thin black lines on each of his cheeks. He was loud and rambunctious, always getting into trouble since they were in grade school. The blonde was finding his way into trouble even now in their third year of high school.

For as long as Sasuke could remember, he and Naruto had never gotten along. They had never really talked without bickering and never bickered without it getting physical. It had been a surprise when Naruto didn't fight their teacher, Kakashi, when he had told Sasuke to tutor him.

Growing tired of flipping through the history book, Sasuke shut it quietly and looked at the other schoolbooks. None of them appealed to him and after lifting the flap of the blonde's backpack to find nothing but a mess of crumped papers, he lifted the lid of the cardboard box. At that moment, Naruto looked up and dropped his pencil.

"Wait! Don't look in there!" Naruto cried out. He jumped over the table, trying to get to the cardboard box before Sasuke got a look at the contents of the cardboard box. It was too late though. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pushed his tutor away from the box.

"Teme! Who told you to go through my stuff?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke didn't hear him though, mind still processing what he had seen. Sex toys, dozens of sex toys. He had seen dildos, butt plugs, vibrators and even anal beads. Things he had only seen in his brother's room when he had dared venture into it.

"Why do you have those?" Sasuke heard himself saying. He looked up to the blonde with a blank face, taking in Naruto's angry expression.

"Get. Out." Naruto bit out. He pointed to the door, face contorted into anger. Sasuke didn't move, thinking about what he could do. "I said get out!" The blonde yelled. He didn't have time to figure out all of his options and he couldn't wimp out in front of the blonde.

"No." Sasuke stood up and smirked. Naruto prickled and opened his mouth to retort but Sasuke stopped him by stepping closer, towering over the smaller boy. Naruto deflated a little, leaning backwards until his upper back hit the wall of the apartment as his feet scraped against the cardboard box. "I know your secret." Naruto's expression grew terrified and he held his breath.

Sasuke smirked and raised his hand to the blonde's chin, gripping it tightly. Naruto tried to shake his face free of his tutors grip but Sasuke held it tighter. "You're a pervert." Naruto reacted violently to that. He growled and pushed his tutor away, clenching his fingers into a fist, he swung at Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried out. He caught Sasuke's jaw and watched the Uchiha fall. "You don't know anything about me!" The blonde cried out. Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke and began pounding his fists down on him, Sasuke barely had time to cover his face from the onslaught, caught underneath the blonde.

"Hey! Stop that racket!" Sasuke could hear someone yell. He opened his eyes as Naruto stopped punching him. Now that the angry blonde wasn't mauling him, he could hear someone banging on Naruto's door. "Don't make me come in there!" The man yelled.

Sasuke watched the blonde sit up and bite his lower lip, not even realizing that he was sitting on Sasuke's stomach, half hard erection pressing down onto said male's stomach. He could hardly believe it, with just a little threatening, Naruto was hard. Was he really that much of a masochist?

The blonde looked down and glared at Sasuke. He opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke was already pressing a pointer finger to his lips, signaling that he was going to keep quiet.

"Do you hear me?" The man yelled again. Naruto grit his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose. With the blonde's face contorted in anger and since the situation needed silence, Sasuke couldn't resist tormenting the blonde in response for the attack he had received.

Lowering his hand from his lips, Sasuke pressed his palm on the blonde's crotch and pressed against the hardening length through the pants.

He was smirking when Naruto flinched away but the blonde didn't dare to move or enrage the man outside his door with the slightest sound. _Don't_. Naruto mouthed but Sasuke ignored him and slid his hand upwards, hearing the blonde's breathing hitch.

When the man stopped banging on the door and his footsteps faded, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand by the wrist and pulled it from his crotch. He raised his other hand to punch Sasuke but the tutor caught it, leaving Naruto to struggle to free his hands.

"You bastard!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke continued to smirk and while the blonde was struggling, Sasuke found enough leverage to roll them both over so that Sasuke was leaning over Naruto, crotch pressed against crotch.

"You really shouldn't talk to me like that." Sasuke smirked. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke interrupted him. "If you keep disrespecting me, I'll tell our entire school your secret." The blonde's eyes widened and for a moment he was lost for words. Sasuke loved it when he made Naruto speechless.

"You're bluffing." Naruto finally managed to blurt out. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, the blonde's erection was growing harder beneath him. "You wouldn't." The blonde murmured urgently.

"I never back down on my word, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke watched the blonde's expression darken. "But," The Uchiha had to give Naruto some hope, making the blonde squirm was something Sasuke enjoyed doing. "Do you know what you could do to keep me from saying anything?" Naruto looked up at him, his bright blue eyes ice sharp as he glared.

"What?" The blonde growled. He leaned down so close that the blonde turned his head slightly, fearing the Uchiha when his face was so close.

"You do everything I tell you to do, starting with this." Sasuke released Naruto's hand and pulled his other from the blonde's grip. Naruto sat up and watched the Uchiha move around his apartment.

"No." Naruto shook his head when he saw what Sasuke was picked up. "You can't make me." Sasuke turned around, still smirked at he blonde whose dark expression had slipped into one of hesitance.

"You're right. I can't, but do you really want everyone to find out what you really are?" Sasuke stood up and dusted his pants off before stepping over the blonde towards the door. He raised his hand, showing off a black remote in his hand. "I'll be bringing this tomorrow so don't you dare skip class."

Sasuke opened the door and stepped out, unable to give the blonde another glance. Naruto had been too caught up in his own predicament and trying to hide it to see, or feel, the Uchiha's growing erection.

* * *

Someone was cooking food when Sasuke got home. He could smell it as soon as he opened the door, strong spices and cooked meat. Dropping his bag at the entryway, he took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, the remote safely tucked in his pocket.

It turned out to be one of Itachi's multiple lovers, Deidara, who was cooking. Itachi himself was sitting at the kitchen table watching the longhaired blonde cook in nothing but a frilly apron. Sasuke had grown used to seeing the blonde in all the stages of undress; the older male was always taking off his clothes in their house spouting some spontaneous explosion nonsense.

"Deidara, you can stop wiggling your ass, I can see it." Itachi looked up from the nearly naked man's ass long enough to see his little brother walk in. "Hello, Otouto. Get into another fight?"

"Sasuke, un!" The longhaired blonde turned his head, smiling, an eye patch covering the blonde's left eye. "You like my apron, un?" Deidara raised a hand to his own flat chest and rubbed his visible nipple into hardness. Raising his eyebrow, Sasuke ignored the questions and walked through the kitchen, intent on heading towards his room. Deidara smirked and stuck his butt out, shaking it back and forth in an attempt to incite the younger male.

"I'd be careful where you look Sasuke, I left my door open." Itachi called out to his little brother.

"Sasori's in there! Un." Deidara hollered. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Sasuke ascended the steps that led to the second floor of the spacious house, making sure he avoided the short, dark blue skirt that had been carelessly dropped halfway up. There had been a time when Sasuke wouldn't dare look in the room, disgusted by the sex toys and BDSM equipment his older brother had collected. Now, hardly any of it surprised him let alone made him cringe in revulsion. It was just something he got used to when he learned that like his brother, he preferred men.

As he passed Itachi's room, he glanced inside. Quirking his eyebrow at the sight of a familiar redhead bound and gagged, his erection bright red as a cock ring stopped him from reaching his climax. Sasori didn't even glance over to the doorway as Sasuke passed, he just kept staring at the ceiling relishing in the apparent pain he was in. As soon as Sasuke got into his room, he shut his door and collapsed onto his bed. The remote was weighing down his pocket almost obnoxiously and he jammed his hand into the pocket to pull it out.

He hadn't expected that when he told the blonde he was going to tutor him at his house. It had been a surprising turn of events but as Sasuke held the remote up to inspect it, he couldn't find himself to be disgusted or appalled. Actually, he was more surprised than anything. For there to be someone else out there who enjoyed toys as much as Itachi and all his lovers did, he hardly believed it was probable.

Was the blonde really going to go to school tomorrow with it? Naruto always kept his word when he gave it but Sasuke had just told the blonde to do it, so would he? Sasuke didn't know. What was he going to do if the blonde did bring it to school? If he did, then Sasuke would have to tease the blonde, he couldn't just leave the blonde in his humiliation, he had to rub it in, show Naruto that Sasuke had power over him.

Then again, what if he didn't? He'd have to spread a rumor then, he had to go through with the threat or look weak in the blonde's eyes and he could not have that. Uchiha's weren't weak.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts as his older brother knocked on the door. "Dinner's ready downstairs, put it away when you're done. We're going to be going late tonight." He could hear Deidara's muffled voice talking in the hallway.

"Got it." Sasuke called out. He slipped the remote back into his pocket just in case his older brother decided to open the door to continue on conversing with him but Itachi did no such thing and a few seconds later a door clicked shut, silence settling in the hallway.

Waiting a few more seconds, Sasuke stood up and headed for the kitchen, the remote still weighing heavily in his pocket. He'd have to see what the blonde would do because honestly, he had no idea which option Naruto would take. Either way though, Sasuke had a feeling that he was going to have fun pulling out sides of the blonde that no one else had seen before.


	2. Sick Day

Yesterday seemed like a dream to Sasuke, he had eaten his dinner and went to bed thinking about what had transpired. Now, he was sitting in class, listening to his classmates talk around him before the school day began. Naruto had yet to arrive, his friends were crowded around his desk and waiting for the blonde to show up. Sasuke wondered if the blonde was going to skip school today, he had practically harassed Naruto the day before but it was justified. Naruto had attacked him after finding out what the blonde was hiding in the cardboard box.

Minutes ticked by, Sasuke patiently waiting like he always did and when the homeroom teacher finally walked in, Sasuke had given up all hope that Naruto was going to show up. As Umino-sensei did roll call, the back door quietly slid open, Sasuke heard it but chose to ignore the sound; the teacher would call the person out if they caught them.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're late!" The dark skinned teacher cried out. Sasuke, along with the rest of the class turned around to watch Naruto straighten up from his crouched position, a bright smile forming on his face. The blonde rushed to his seat in the back, scratching the back of his head to show off his unbuttoned jacket.

"Sorry Umino-sensei! I'll try to be on time from now on!" Naruto was grinning cheekily as he set down his backpack and set his elbows on his desk. The entire class erupted in laughter and giggles. Umino-sensei sighed and continued on with roll call, giving up on berating the blonde. Sasuke shifted in his seat, the only thing running through his mind was if the blonde had done what he had told him too and the only thing in his pocket was the remote. Everyone was turning back to the front and Sasuke gave the blonde one last look. Naruto refused to look over at him and the Uchiha sighed quietly to himself.

The blonde had showed up, now it was up to Sasuke to go through with his threat. He slipped his hand inside his pocket and gripped the remote tightly. His stomach curdled with trepidation. It couldn't be that hard right? It was just a button. Itachi did it all the time. Resolving himself, Sasuke pulled it out and as inconspicuously as he could, glanced down at it. He had looked the thing over the night before but he wanted to make sure he used it correctly. Setting it to the lowest possible vibration level, Sasuke discretely placed it back inside his pocket before glancing back at the blonde and turned it on.

Naruto didn't so much as blink. Sasuke could hear Umino-sensei going over the new cleaning schedule and Sasuke looked up at the teacher, retracting his hand from his pocket. He was disappointed, not only because the blonde had run away from the challenge but also because he couldn't toy with the blonde. Teasing him had been much more fun than taunting him. Now the question was what would he do now? He had told the blonde that if he didn't he would spread Naruto's secret to the whole school. Would he really do it or would he back down from a challenge too? Umino-sensei had continued on with class as Sasuke thought about his options, by the time he had focused on the fact that the teacher was calling on someone, he still had no idea what he was going to do.

"Umino-sensei, Naruto doesn't look well. Can I take him to the nurse's office?" Kiba, the boy was Naruto's friend and sat beside him at the back of the class. Surprised, Sasuke turned to look at the blonde; he was hunched over his desk with his hands clenched. His breathing was labored, cheeks turning red and his expression contorted in what looked to be pain. Sasuke knew better though, that was the expression of someone who was trying to stop themselves from having an orgasm.

"You cannot." Their teacher sternly looked between the two boys. "Both of you skipped class the rest of the day the last time you played that trick. Sasuke, would you escort Naruto to the nurse's office?" Looking back at the teacher, all Sasuke could do was nod before he stood up. He hadn't turned the remote off so the entire time Sasuke was zoning out, Naruto's endurance had slowly been chipped away. The blonde stood up and hurried out of the room, Sasuke following behind him as Kiba watched the two leave, worried for his friend's health. As soon as they got away from the room, Naruto collapsed onto his knees. His whole body was shivering and it took Sasuke a second to realize that the blonde was going to cum in his pants if he didn't do something. Reaching for the remote, he pressed the button that stopped the vibrating and watched Naruto visibly relax.

"Come with me." Leaning down to grab the blonde's hand, Sasuke pulled Naruto up and dragged him to the closest men's bathroom. He pulled the blonde into the very last stall and locked the door. Naruto ripped the Uchiha's hand off his wrist and tried to push the other male away. Sasuke retaliated by turning the vibrator on again and the blonde tensed, wrapping his arms around his chest and curling in on himself.

"Turn it off." Naruto groaned. The blonde was standing over the squat toilet*; face bright red as he tried to glare at the Uchiha but only managed a weak stare as pleasure undoubtedly racked his body.

"No." Sasuke pulled the remote from out of his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. "Turn around." The Uchiha told him. At first Naruto opened his mouth to say no but he closed his mouth before he could say anything and turned around. Smirking, Sasuke decided to take it a step further. "Pull down your pants and show it to me."

"Asshole, I'm not going too-ah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke turned the dial of the remote, turning up the vibrating level; he curled in on himself even more, hands between his legs. The blonde didn't need to be told again, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear.

"Now, on your knees." Sasuke watched Naruto hesitate for a second before following his orders this time. His knees were on opposite sides of the hole in the ground. Squatting down, the Uchiha inspected the anal butt plug stuck in the blonde's asshole. He could hear the nearly silent hum of vibration that was tormenting Naruto and smirked.

"Masturbate." The Uchiha commanded. Naruto looked behind himself incredulously to see Sasuke looking back at him. "I'm being merciful Naruto, jerk yourself off now or you can cum in your pants in class later." Sasuke threatened. The blonde's face reddened as he turned his face away. He brought one of his hands up to his crotch. Waiting a few seconds to make sure the blonde was doing as he was told, Sasuke raised the level of vibrating from one to two and watched Naruto squirm.

"Aah-hah!" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke watched in fascination as the blonde's body squirmed, his ass muscles clenching around the butt plug. Unable to hold himself back, Sasuke turned the vibrator up to the second to last level. He wanted to see the blonde cum, to hear what his voice sounded like in the throws of ecstasy. "St-uh-op! I, I ca-aaahn't!" The blonde cried out.

Moving to the side of the stall, Sasuke watched Naruto fist himself, his back arching as he came closer to his climax. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut, tears welling up at edges and his teeth clenched as his hand brought on his orgasm. The Uchiha was done just watching, he brought his free hand up to the butt plug and pushed it into Naruto's body as he changed the vibrations to it's highest level and watched in awe of the reaction.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto's scream was silent. His was mouth open and eyes were wide as his came, strings of milky white cum spurting from his naturally tan cock. Sasuke watched, transfixed at the image before him. Nothing had ever been so sexual or arousing to the Uchiha. As the blonde's orgasm peaked, Sasuke lowered the vibration levels one by one until he turned the thing off. Naruto slumped down, his thighs resting over his calves, breathing heavily with his eyes half closed. Staring at the blonde for a few seconds, Sasuke looked away to he could properly think of what he wanted to say.

"Stay here and open the door for me when I come back with your stuff. I'll tell Umino-sensei you have a fever and that the nurse told you to go home." The Uchiha held the lock to the stall door, waiting for the blonde to answer.

"Okay." Naruto finally murmured. He stood up, pulling his pants up again. Sasuke unlocked the stall door as Naruto flushed the toilet and stepped out.

"I'd keep your pants off, I want to see you pull it out of yourself." Looking back, Sasuke watched Naruto turn around, ears bright red in embarrassment as the blonde looked straight into the Uchiha's eyes for half a second before looking away. Naruto nodded softly and unhooked his belt again. Sasuke shut the stall door behind him, dusting off his pants as he walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering as he walked back to the classroom, a lot of his thoughts revolved around Naruto, the sex toys, the thrill of having the blonde do everything he told him to and expression that Naruto had when he climaxed. The look of pleasure the blonde got from using a toy. It made him hard.

At that point he knew exactly what he wanted to do when he went to Naruto's later. Naruto was going to hate it, but he was going to love it as well. Opening his classroom door, Sasuke stepped into the room long enough for Umino-sensei to notice his return and hold up a hand to make the Uchiha wait as he finished instructing the class on what to do. Standing just inside the doorway, Sasuke watched his classmates open their book and start to study, their teacher setting down his own book and ushering the Uchiha outside.

"Naruto has a fever, I'm going to bring him his stuff so he can go home." Sasuke spoke before their teacher could say anything. Umino-sensei nodded and sighed, raising a hand to rub the scar on his nose thoughtfully.

"Today is a review day for the test tomorrow, I'm sorry to ask this of you but could you go home with him and help him study?" Umino-sensei gave Sasuke a pleading look. "You're my brightest student and I know you are diligent with your own studies, I just don't want to see Naruto fail." Sasuke blinked owlishly in surprise.

"Yes, Umino-sensei. I don't think it would be a problem." The Uchiha watched his sensei sigh in relief before walking back into the room, leaving Sasuke to follow him. He went to his desk first, picking up his bag and then Naruto's. Kiba gave him a cold stare as he picked up Naruto's bag but Sasuke ignored it and stalked out of the room. Well that was a surprise. Now, he and Naruto had the rest of the day to study for the test and the Uchiha knew exactly how to teach the blonde. Walking into the bathroom, Sasuke made his way to the last stall and knocked on the door.

"Naruto." He called out softly. There was a click and the door opened, revealing Naruto's solemn face. Sasuke pushed the door open and stepped into the small space. The blonde had taken off his pants and underwear and tossed them in a corner. Half naked, Naruto stood timidly, his hand covering his crotch and the other on his elbow.

"Why do you have your stuff too?" He asked when Sasuke dropped both of their bags in front of the door.

"Umino-sensei wants me to tutor you for the test tomorrow." Sasuke smirked. The blonde's expression was still hesitant, unsure what to make of the information so Sasuke moved on with the conversation. "Lean against the back wall and take it out." Sasuke watched Naruto start to move and then stopped, his eyes hardening.

"No. You've already humiliated me, why keep going?" The blonde asked. He stared hard at Sasuke who dropped his smirk; feeling like a smug grin would be enough.

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone what a pervert you are, that you enjoy having a toy up your ass in school." To emphasis his threat, Sasuke reached for his backpack. "I'll send Sakura a text right now to tell her." Naruto lunged forward, catching Sasuke's hand urgently. The blonde's eyes were wide in fear.

"Don't!" The blonde cried out. Sasuke retracted his hand and looked at Naruto expectantly. Biting his lower lip, the blonde turned around and leaned against the back of the stall, one hand on the wall the other reaching to his ass to take the butt plug out.

"Spread your legs more." Sasuke murmured. The sight was just as arousing as before. The blonde's tan was completely natural since his ass was just as tan as his legs. His legs were as hairy as a man's legs should be but to Sasuke the hair retracted from the view. Maybe he could convince the blonde to get his legs waxed, the thought made the Uchiha's smirk widen. Naruto spread his legs and gripped the base of the butt plug. He lowered his head as he slowly started to pull it from his ass, Sasuke watching in amusement and mild fascination that such a large thing would be able to fit inside of the blonde. The only explanation he could think of was Naruto had used lube when he put the thing in. Otherwise he would have torn his hole and bled at the shear size of the thing.

"Mmh." Naruto grunted as he pulled the plug out, the end easily slid out and the blonde turned around, the base of the butt plug gripped tightly in his hand. Sasuke could still see Naruto's asshole twitching at the sudden loss of being filled and the sight made him excited.

"Put it in your bag, we're leaving now." Sasuke stood up, grabbing the blonde's backpack to toss it to him. Naruto caught it with one hand and set it on the floor so he could unzip it with only one hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The blonde whispered. Sasuke opened the stall door and stepped out, waiting for Naruto to pull his boxers and pants back up. He thought about it for the full two minutes it took for the blonde to get ready to leave and when he looked up to the Uchiha who was still holding the door open Sasuke had his answer.

"Because it's more interesting to find out what you like rather than fighting." Naruto expression dripped in shock and disbelief.

"I don't like it at all!" The blonde hissed. He readjusted his backpack angrily and stalked past the Uchiha who smirked at the statement.

"Really?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "If you don't like it why did you wear the toy to school?" Naruto stopped in front of the bathroom door, listening to Sasuke continue. "Why do you have all of those toys back in your apartment?" Naruto turned around, opening his mouth to answer but Sasuke stepped closer, cutting the blonde off from his response. "Why did you have an orgasm as you moaned and gasped with the butt plug inside of you if you don't like it?" Naruto stared up at Sasuke for what felt like a very long time before he looked down, any sort of retort held back. Sasuke stepped away and pulled the bathroom door open, letting the blonde out before him.

* * *

The train ride back to Naruto's apartment had been uneventful. The blonde refused to talk to him and Sasuke didn't really have anything he needed to say to the blonde. Besides, his mind was too preoccupied with all the toys he was going to use on the blonde. It was hard to remember all of the ones he had seen with that first glance into the box but he'd enjoy taking every single one and trying them out. Naruto had run into his apartment by the time they had gotten there but that didn't stop Sasuke from opening up the cardboard box, taking out an item and ordering the blonde into the bathroom with it. In that time, Sasuke had set down a light blue remote on the table and pulled a practice test out of his backpack.

The blonde had given Sasuke a glare when he came out of the bathroom and sat down across the table from the Uchiha, in front of the practice test. With a single nod from Sasuke, the blonde picked up a pencil looked over the practice test. Picking up the remote, Sasuke pressed the button once and watched Naruto lurch forward, inhaling deeply.

"Teme." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, expression pleading. Sasuke waved his hand at the blonde, refusing to respond. Looking back down to the practice test, Naruto started to do it, his body twitching every now and then. Sasuke couldn't look away; so intent on watching every second of the blonde's movements he almost didn't realize when Naruto finished the practice test and slide it over to him. Turning the paper around, Sasuke took the pencil Naruto offered and looked over the test. Naruto lowered himself to lie on the floor, body curled in the fetal position. Sasuke could easily tell which questions the blonde had messed up on and circled the four numbers. Before he gave the paper back over to the blonde, he picked up the remote and pressed the button again. Naruto gasped and shifted in retaliation.

"Sit up, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked as the blonde sat up, wincing. "Fix these here, do you know how to?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto grabbed the pencil from Sasuke and slid the paper back over to him, looking it over hurriedly. Watching the blonde's endurance crumble away, in less than a minute Naruto had shoved the paper back to Sasuke and watched the Uchiha look it over. Sasuke still found one question wrong, a simple mistake with paying attention to the question. Sighing, Sasuke circled the part of the question and pressed the button on the remote one more time, the blonde yelping as Sasuke slid the paper back to him.

"You can't rush through a test like this, Dobe. You need to read each question fully to understand what it's asking you." Sasuke set the pencil down on top of the paper and set his chin on his hand, watching the blonde squirm smugly.

"I can't concentrate on the test with-" Naruto broke off the sentence, not wanting to say it. "This isn't fair." The blonde picked up the pencil and glared at the paper, rereading the question for a third time. When Naruto pushed the paper over to Sasuke, he shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, silently enduring the discomfort he was in. Sasuke checked the paper and found it to be satisfactory. He clicked the remote's button twice more and the blonde's body posture relaxed, his body slumping on top of the desk.

"Take off your pants." The Uchiha commanded. Naruto opened his eyes and glanced up, irritated.

"Why do I bother putting them back on?" The blonde muttered. He stood up and undid his belt and pants, letting them slide to the floor so he could step out of them. Sasuke could see Naruto's growing erection bounce as he stepped out the heap of cloth. Motioning with a circling motion of his finger, Sasuke watched the blonde turn around and stick his ass out at the Uchiha. This time, Sasuke had told the blonde to put in a blue vibrating dildo, the thing slowly slipping from Naruto's asshole. Sasuke slipped the vibrator remote into his pocket, watching the blonde hold the vibrator inside of him.

"Come over here and sit down," Naruto slowly did as he was told, keeping his eyes downcast so he wouldn't have to look Sasuke in the eyes. "Raise your legs and masturbate with only the toy, don't touch yourself." Sasuke turned so he could see Naruto lying down in front of him, blue eyes darting from Sasuke's face to the floor.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly, embarrassed. Tan, hairy, legs were already lifted up into the air as the blonde's hands reached down to his own ass. It took Sasuke a second to think of a response but it made him smirk all the same.

"Because, you like it when someone watches." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he held it back, biting his tongue. "Am I wrong?" Sasuke watched the blonde's cock twitch before looking up to his reddening face. Naruto closed his eyes, fingers caressing his own rump before finding the vibrator's base. The blonde's expression was just too arousing for Sasuke; he could feel his blood rushing south and his pants getting tighter. Looking down, Sasuke watched Naruto pull the dildo out before slowly pushing it back in then grinding the dildo inside of him.

"Eh…mh." Naruto grunted. His entire body jerked and the blonde moved his free hand closer to his entrance, gripping at the skin tightly, unintentionally giving the Uchiha a better view. Sasuke's fingers twitched when Naruto lowered his legs, the blonde lost his grip on the dildo and it slipped out, clattering to the wooden floor noisily as it continued to vibrate. The blonde's blue eyes opened in surprise, he looked down to Sasuke and his blush deepened. He moved to sit up, reaching for the vibrating thing but Sasuke caught the blonde's hand. Sasuke didn't even remember leaning forward but he picked up the dildo and dropped his hand from Naruto's.

"Hold your legs up." Sasuke could barely tear his eyes away from the blonde's, those bright blue eyes glazed over in lust. When he looked down, Naruto had brought his legs up again, holding them with his hands. Seeing the blonde's hole winking at him jolted the Uchiha from the thrall of Naruto's fervent expression. This was much further than he ever thought the blonde would let him go but he couldn't back down now. Uchiha's never backed down and Sasuke didn't want to stop, he wanted to make the blonde moan and scream, to twitch and writhe in pleasure.

Almost tentatively, Sasuke brought the dildo to Naruto's entrance and pressed it against the twitching muscles gently. The blonde jerked in response, a short gasp of breath before he bit his lower lip roughly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Watching every movement the blonde made, Sasuke pushed the dildo into Naruto and was entranced by the way the blonde squirmed, clenching his fingers around the crook of his knees tightly. His head jerking from side to side as Sasuke slid the vibrating contraption deeper.

"Uh, Stu-stop." Naruto whispered. His toes flexed and curled as Sasuke twisted the dildo inside of the blonde and started to thrust the vibrating object in and out of Naruto. "Aaah!" The blonde whined and lifted his ass into Sasuke's thrust of the toy. Naruto's eyes were beginning to water, unintentionally egging the Uchiha on. Sasuke licked his lips and pushed the dildo as far into Naruto as he could push it. Naruto's eye popped open, lips forming a silent 'o'. The Uchiha watched Naruto's length twitch before he climaxed. The blonde's ribbons of cum spilled across the jacket of his uniform, a sight that made Sasuke all the more harder.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke slipped the remote out and turned the dildo's vibration off. As soon as the Uchiha pulled it from Naruto's still twitching hole, the blonde released the grip on his legs and spread them out languidly. Blue depths gazed at Sasuke through half lidded eyes, face red and chest heaving in the aftermath of his second orgasm of the day. Sasuke stared back at the blonde, his body aching to touch the blonde and as soon as he realized it, he stood and stalked his way to the door. Picking up his backpack and slipping on his shoes, Sasuke looked back over his shoulder to the blonde who was still watching him from his position on the floor.

"Don't forget to study for the test tomorrow, go over the problems you got wrong." Sasuke found himself saying. He didn't know what else to say so he dropped the remote on the floor and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Aah, Sasuke. Good to see you again." Kakashi waved at the youngest Uchiha when he opened the door to his home. Sasuke blinked at the white haired adult, his mouth and one eye covered by an eye-patch and a scarf. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be coming home?"

"Umino-sensei sent me home." Sasuke muttered. He noticed two extra pairs of shoes along with his brothers and Kakashi's but out of the multiples of Itachi's lovers he couldn't discern which ones they belonged too. The older male nodded, his feet padding along the wooden floor into the Uchiha's living room. "Shouldn't you still be at school? Being the school nurse and all?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, his one visible eye blinking slowly as he tried to come up with a lie to appease the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke made his way to the stairs and climbed them, intent on ignoring the lazy teacher and on reaching his room before he met his brother but Sasuke had no luck. As Sasuke reached the top of the stairs and turned to his bedroom, he ran into a large form that could belong to only two of Itachi's men.

"Sasuke." The rough growl of Kakuzu's voice reverberated through his chest. Sasuke pulled away from the taller man and looked up into the sharp black eyes. The man's expression was hidden behind his turtleneck pulled above his nose but Sasuke had a feeling that he was always scowling.

"Fuckin' twerp. Your asswipe of a bastard brother fucking used the shit I ordered on that cunt Sasori yesterday. I have to fucking settle for some watered down half assed damned-"

"Hidan." Kakuzu turned behind him to look at his lover, the smaller, grey haired man shut his mouth from the curse filled rant he had been spouting. Hidan glanced to Sasuke and then looked back at the other man, scowling. Sasuke could see the grease the man used to slick back his hair shine in the light.

"The runt's old enough, Kakuzu. He's heard all the shit I've said before. Fucking twat might just do a better job than the fucker in there would." Hidan motioned to Itachi's room as Itachi himself stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi looked over Hidan's small stature. He ushered Hidan to the side of the small hallway, handing Kakuzu a briefcase. "That should take care of you both for quite some time. I don't want to hear another complaint out of you Hidan, what I've given Kakuzu should have you writhing in pain in less than a minute. It was cheap so don't you complain either Kakuzu."

Hidan rolled his eyes and stalked past Itachi and Kakuzu, hitting Sasuke by the shoulder. Kakuzu sighed but followed the smaller man, patting Sasuke's shoulder with a scarred hand. The youngest Uchiha had seen the taller man's hands many times but the sight of the sewn on like scars on all of his fingers still caused goose bumps on his flesh. Itachi watched the two go down the stairs before looking over to Sasuke, a brown paper bag in his other hand. Sasuke waited until Kakuzu's large form disappeared from the hallway to look back over at his older brother.

"Kakashi's downstairs, since when did he start coming to you for his toys and aphrodisiacs?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged his shoulders, a smile forming on his lips.

"Since Jiraiya left America to another country he hasn't disclosed to us, again. The man is harder to reach now more than ever." Itachi stepped past his brother, holding up his arm to look at his watch. "You're home rather early today, don't you tutor someone after school?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to shrug his shoulders.

"He had a fever so Umino-sensei told me to take him home and help him study." Sasuke moved to the doorway of his room, stepping in and shutting it behind him, knowing his older brother was still looking at him.

Locking the door to his room, Sasuke moved to sit on his bed, images of Naruto lying on the floor of his apartment, cock hard and ass muscles twitching running through his head. He had managed to stifle himself throughout the train ride home but now that he was alone, all he could think of was Naruto. Lying down on the bed, Sasuke lowered his fingers to his crotch, running them down over his growing problem. Naruto's expression surfaced in his mind, bright blue eyes half open and lustily gazing up at him. Groaning, Sasuke looked down to unzip his pants and underwear. He looked over to his nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues from an already open plastic package.

Gripping himself, Sasuke started to fist his hand up and down on his hardening erection, his other hand clenching the tissues. He imagined the blonde pushing the dildo inside of himself again, expression changing as he opened his mouth to moan. He closed his eyes, licking his lips and ran his pointer finger over his own slit. He could see Naruto twitching in his mind as he pushed the dildo past the ring of Naruto's muscles. His body jerked as pleasure rippled over his skin like a wave, he had been holding himself back for too long and Sasuke couldn't get the blonde out of his mind.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. He brought his other hand to his length, covering his tip with the tissues and came. Opening his eyes, he sighed and sat up, balling the tissues in his hand up before tossing them into the trash. Buttoning up his pants, Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe, just possibly, he liked the blonde.

* * *

*Research has led me to believe it would be common in Japan for high schools to use squat toilets (you know, squat down and pee in a toilet in the ground) while public places like subways, office buildings etc. etc. use the same toilets I use in America. I've never been to Japan so I wouldn't know for sure but bear with me on this adventure.)


	3. Reward

The next day, Sasuke had ignored the blonde. He had seen the stains on Naruto's jacket and briefly wondered if anyone else would notice it for what it was. Sakura had been the one to point them out after the test but she had assumed it had come from him spilling mayonnaise the day before, much to the blonde's relief it seemed. The day after though, as Umino-sensei passed out their graded tests the teacher gave Sasuke a nod when he handed over the paper. Of course, he had gotten an almost perfect score but that was not what the teacher had nodded to him for.

When Umino-sensei handed Naruto his paper, Sasuke turned to watch the blonde's expression change. Apprehension when Naruto took the paper from Umino-sensei's grasp, shock when he turned the paper over to see his score and then elation, probably for having a passing score for once. Sasuke watched the blonde show his paper to Kiba to give him a high five. Then the blonde looked over to Sasuke, blue eyes alight with joy and Sasuke could swear his heart stopped beating for a second. Turning the paper over, Sasuke could see a red 72 at the top.

Smirking, Sasuke held up his paper to show Naruto the 99 underlined on his paper. Naruto's expression soured and he stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha before turning away. Sasuke set his paper back down on his desk and sighed quietly to himself. He had already figured out what he wanted to do next with the blonde but he wasn't sure if Naruto would do it or would reject him, leaving Sasuke to spill his secret to the whole school instead. School passed by faster than Sasuke would have liked and before he knew it, he was stepping up to Naruto's desk and his group of friends when the last bell rang.

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rang out over the sound of people packing up their bags and scraping their chairs across the tiled floor. "Do you want to go get ramen with me?" Sasuke turned his head discretely over to the blonde's seat.

"No, Naruto. I hate ramen, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde as she packed her bag, her best friend, Ino, was waiting for her. Naruto sighed and frowned, raising his hands behind his head as he tilted his chair so far it looked like he was going to fall over any minute.

"Haha! Man, when will you learn she's not interested?" Kiba leaned over as Shikamaru turned around in his seat, crouching over the back of his chair lazily as he muttered 'troublesome'. Chouji just pulled out a bag of chips next to Naruto and started to munch on them as the blonde bit back a retort. Sasuke turned around to see Hinata walking over hesitantly along with Sai and Shino; he was going to have to get through them all to get to the popular idiot. Ignoring the people around the blonde's desk and the blonde's obnoxious laughter as he retorted to Kiba, he set his hand on the back of Naruto's chair, pushing it into its upright position. Naruto's legs dropped from on top his desk, sending a piece of paper off it and sliding to the floor as Naruto turned around to look at him, confused.

"We're studying at your house today, Dobe. Pack your things up." Sasuke lifted his hand and watched the blonde blink once before doing as he was told, leaning down to grab the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor.

"We just started on the new stuff today, what does Naruto need to study for?" Kiba asked. He glared at the Uchiha but Sasuke ignored the stare.

"Agreed. Studying is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered from the seat in front of Naruto's desk. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke watched the blonde stuff a fistful of papers into his bag before hoisting it up over his shoulder.

"This idiot needs to study every day if he wants to graduate." Sasuke tilted his head and smirked at the blonde as he got up out of his seat.

"Hey! I'm not that badly off, Teme." Naruto glared softly at the Uchiha before smiling to his friends. "But I didn't really get what Umino-sensei was talking about today so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto waved at his friends before turning around and walking out of the room, Sasuke following behind him. Kiba called out to the blonde but Naruto pretended not to hear him. When they were out of the school and headed for the train, Naruto decided to speak up.

"So why didn't we study yesterday?" The blonde asked. Sasuke looked over to him with a pointed stare but the blonde's question was asked out of curiosity and his innocent expression showed it.

"We had a test yesterday, Usuratonkachi." The Uchiha answered. Naruto thought about it for a minute and crinkled his nose.

"So?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders as they stepped onto the platform for the train and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to study today then?" The station was starting to get crowded and someone walked into the blonde, pushing him out of the way by his shoulder. Sasuke opened his mouth to explain but the sound of the train stopped him for a few seconds. When the train doors opened and people started pouring out of the vehicle, Sasuke pulled the blonde close by his arm, whispering into his ear.

"So I can reward you." Pulling away, Sasuke smirked at the blonde's shocked expression and stepped onto the train, pulling Naruto in by the hand. The train was crowded with no place to sit so Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed a pole and stood close to the doorway, finding there was no other space in the train. They stood close together, Sasuke's hand still gripping the blonde's wrist between them tightly.

Naruto seemed to grow uneasy as the train doors closed and the car started to move. He stared at Sasuke but when the Uchiha smirked at him, he turned away. "Will you let go of me?" The blonde muttered. He pulled at the hand Sasuke was holding and the Uchiha let go, watching the blonde's ears turn red. The ride on the train was quiet and crowded, Sasuke waited patiently but Naruto constantly shifted, nervous for what was going to happen to him once they got to his home. At the stop before they would get off, a man roughly pushed past Sasuke, his hand dropping to the blonde's crotch as soon as he passed him. Sasuke stared in shock as the hand squeezed the blonde's crotch before letting go and then he was gone. People passed by the two shocked students, in and out of the train until the doors closed. Looking up, Sasuke immediately noticed that Naruto's face was bright red, looking down at their feet in embarrassment.

"This has happened before, hasn't it?" Sasuke asked. The blonde jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice and he looked up from the floor, his blue eyes wide in embarrassment and fear. "Tell me, Dobe. Has it?" Sasuke scowled and narrowed his eyes. Raising a hand to the blonde's shoulder, Sasuke could feel him shaking and slowly, the dark haired male lowered his hand to the blonde's crotch. He stepped closer to keep curious eyes from seeing what he was doing. Gripping Naruto's crotch, he squeezed the hardening length tightly. Naruto gasped and tried to back away but Sasuke used his other hand to grip the blonde's elbow.

"Is that how it started? Hm, Usuratonkachi? A stranger on the train started all of this by getting you all hot and bothered?" Sasuke could feel himself smirking angrily. He had never thought about how the blonde had gotten into using toys but the fact that someone else had touched Naruto the way he did, it made him furious.

"No. I've never," Naruto started to whisper. "It's because you saw, you were watching." The blonde whimpered. He looked away and reached up to grasp Sasuke's uniform jacket when the Uchiha stepped closer. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he slipped his hand up to the waistband of Naruto's pants and then underneath it, reaching for the blonde's erection. Naruto flinched when the Uchiha gripped his cock roughly and bit his lower lip, dropping his head down to hide his expression.

"Oh, I forgot." Sasuke murmured. He leaned forward and whispered into the blonde's ear, enjoying the shudder he caused. "You like being watched, isn't that right?" Sasuke slid his fingers up and down the heated flesh of the blonde's length, his thumb ruthlessly pressing against his already leaking slit.

"Nnuh, no." Naruto shook his head. The Uchiha could see tears welling up at the corners of the blonde's closed eyes and could feel the train slowing down as they neared the next stop, their stop. Puling his hand from Naruto's pants, Sasuke brushed the blonde's hand away from his jacket and stepped out of train when the doors opened.

He could hear Naruto following behind him, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. On the way out of the train station they passed a group of girls who stared at both of them. They undressed Sasuke with their eyes but when they turned to look at Naruto they watched him in quiet distain. Noticing that one of the girls was walking up to him, most likely to ask for his number, Sasuke turned around and waited for Naruto to catch up to him. "Stop crying, Usuratonkachi, and give me your phone." Naruto looked up and glared at the Uchiha.

"'M not crying, Teme." The blonde whined. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and glanced at the girl who had stopped walking towards them, staring at them. Turning back around, Naruto pulled out his old and beat up cell phone, giving it to the Uchiha. Sasuke took the phone, entered his number and called it. His phone started to vibrate and he hung up, now having the blonde's number.

He handed Naruto his phone back and he took it quietly. Naruto sullenly walked beside Sasuke, hands in his pockets. Sasuke let the blonde wallow the entire walk back to he blonde's apartment, he would have more than enough time to make him squirm in pleasure. When they got in the apartment, Sasuke dropped his bag and went straight for the cardboard box shoved in the corner of the tiny apartment. Tipping the whole thing over, Sasuke fingered through the dozens of toys while Naruto sat down next to his table and watched the Uchiha, depressed. Sasuke took his time, knowing the blonde was watching him and when he picked a toy from the mess he looked up to see the blonde's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious. Not that one!" Naruto sat up indignantly. Sasuke smirked and turned his head to the bed, nodding to it. "No." The blonde adamantly said. Sasuke quickly stood up and stepped over the numerous toys scattered on the floor.

"Where's your lube, Naruto?" The Uchiha smirked at the blonde and pulled out his phone. "Or should I send Sakura a picture of your floor the way it is right now? I'm sure she'd be over here asking to borrow some of them within the hour." Naruto stood up and stalked into the bathroom, coming back out with a half used tube of lube in his hand.

"What do you want me to do?" The blonde muttered. Sasuke flipped his phone shut and slipped it back inside of his pocket before moving to sit at the head of the futon. He motioned for the blonde to come sit down with him and watched Naruto hesitantly sit down at the other end of the bed. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke fingered the tip of the ribbed butt plug while pointing to the lube with his other hand. The toy was four different sized balls separated but connected to the base, the shape of the toy would make it impossible for it to slip out and would have to be pulled out slowly so as not to hurt the blonde.

"On your knees, prep yourself." Sighing, Naruto stood up, dropping the lube onto the futon as he unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke watched as the blonde got back on the bed, his uniform pants bunched at his knees, facing away from the wall. Coughing sarcastically, Sasuke raised his eyes from Naruto's already hardening length as the blonde turn to look at him.

"What?" Naruto growled. Twirling his finger, Sasuke smirked as the blonde turned around to show his ass to him. "Asshole." The blonde muttered.

"Good boy." Sasuke told him, ignoring the last comment Naruto had made. He watched as Naruto lubed his fingers and then pressed three of them against his entrance. "Bend over, I want to see more." Sasuke raised his eyebrow when the blonde turned around to glare at him before he leaned over, keeping himself propped up on his knees and one arm. The blonde pressed his fingers against his entrance, generously spreading the lube before he pushed his middle finger inside of himself, thrusting it in and out smoothly. Sasuke watched, smirking to himself. He could hear Naruto's breathing grow heavier as he pressed his pointer finger to join with his other finger.

"Mmh, nh." Naruto was starting to pant as he thrust two fingers into himself before adding a third. Sasuke could feel himself growing harder just by watching and was losing his patience; he wanted the blonde to hurry up. When Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer, he leaned forward and gripped Naruto by his hip, turning the blonde over onto his back. Naruto's fingers slipped from his entrance and he gave a small gasp, starting to glare at the Uchiha.

"Teme, what-" Naruto started to say but Sasuke forced the dildo into his hand and interrupted the blonde before he could finish speaking.

"Put it inside of yourself." Sasuke tried to keep his voice calm, hoping the blonde wouldn't hear the urgency in his voice. Naruto weakly glared at the Uchiha as he pulled his pants off completely and placed the tip of the butt plug at his entrance, his arm brushing against his own erection. Sasuke's eyes trailed down the blonde's chest to his stomach where a happy trail of blonde hair started and led to Naruto's crotch, which unsurprisingly was a happy forest of the fine, blonde hair. The blonde's erection was full and hard, pressing against the hair in the way that didn't make Sasuke go soft. It might have made him harder.

Naruto made a sound at the back of his throat when he pushed the first of the four balls past his entrance, attracting Sasuke's attention to the blonde's face and then his entrance. The first ball was the smallest, then a medium sized ball, the biggest would be and the last ball was another medium sized ball. The first ball slid in easily, the blonde's body sucking it in greedily, the second had some resistance but as soon as it was inside his body sucked up the space between the second and third pressed against his entrance. As the blonde tried to push the third ball in, he winced and struggled with it before letting go of it.

"It won't fit, it's too big." Naruto murmured in relief. Sasuke wasn't going to give up as easily as the blonde though; he scooted closer and picked up the lube. Uncapping the bottle, Sasuke squeezed a small amount onto his fingers before lowering his hand to the blonde's filled entrance. "Sasuke don't." The blonde whispered, he tried to keep Sasuke's hand away but the Uchiha wouldn't have it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and set it down on the bed before moving to coat the dildo's ball with the lube. Sasuke could see the blonde's body shaking and he glanced up for a second to see Naruto's expression, his eyes closed as his tormentor played with him.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke whispered. He grabbed the base of the sex toy and slowly, teasingly pushed the third ball up to the boy's entrance, making the both the blonde and his own erection jump. He looked up again to see Naruto opening his eyes and looking down at himself as the dark haired male had told him to. The obedience made Sasuke's blood boil with pleasure, he licked his lips and lowered his head to focus on getting the toy inside of Naruto. He pressed the largest ball against the blonde's twitching hole again and attempted to push the thing inside him. At first, the ball wouldn't budge but after a few seconds the blonde's hole loosened for the ball to slip in.

"Ouch! Sasuke, it hurts." Naruto whined. His body jerked in pain as the full diameter of the ball made it past the ring of muscles and the rest of it was sucked into the blonde. Sasuke gripped the fourth ball and pulled it from side to side. Naruto gave a pitiful cry and jerked his hips at the movement, gritting his teeth.

Sasuke grinned and gripped the base instead of the fourth ball, pushing it in with ease and multiple twitches from the blonde. When the fourth ball was snuggly secured inside Naruto, Sasuke leaned back and looked the blonde over. From the half pained, half pleasured look on the blonde's face the Uchiha could tell the blonde was enjoying it. If that wasn't enough, the full erection Naruto was sporting and the twitching muscles around the base of the butt plug gave a clear indication of how the blonde was feeling. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Come here." Sasuke whispered. Naruto didn't look up from the bed, not having heard the Uchiha's words. "Naruto." Sasuke called out this time, louder. The blonde looked up to him, cerulean eyes begging for more. "Come here." Naruto looked away and awkwardly rolled over onto his stomach, closer to the Uchiha but not as close as Sasuke liked. Leaning forward, Sasuke gripped the blonde's jacket and pulled Naruto closer. The blonde lurched, catching himself on his elbows, as their faces were only inches apart. Blue eyes widened in shock at the sudden movement and Sasuke smirked. Before Naruto could move again, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's pillow and tossed it off the bed so he could comfortably rest his back against the wall.

"Do you know what I want you to do next?" Sasuke asked. Uncrossing his feet, the Uchiha slid them out under the blonde's parted legs and watched the blonde shake his head warily. "I want you to suck me off." He watched Naruto's expression change from surprise to a split second of craving pleasure before a halfhearted look of disgust.

"No," Naruto tried to sound adamant but the blonde was hardly putting up a fight now. "I, I've never," Sasuke raised his eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't really thought about whom else the blonde had been with but for Naruto to have never sucked someone else's cock made him excited.

"That's alright." Sasuke raised one of his feet to brush over the blonde's length and watched Naruto gasp and shudder. "I'll tutor you."

"Why?" The blonde asked. He looked down to the Uchihas crotch and Sasuke moved his foot against the blonde's erection again.

"Because it's your reward." Naruto's hands clenched the sheets of his futon and Sasuke thought he had finally reached the blonde's breaking point but the blonde didn't hit him or move away. Instead, Naruto's hands released the sheets and moved up to the zipper of Sasuke's pants. Giddy with pleasure, Sasuke couldn't keep the smirk off his face as the blonde unzipped his pants and pulled the material apart. Naruto toyed with the fabric of Sasuke's boxers for a second, trying to find the opening to pull the Uchiha's member free. Naruto gripped Sasuke's cock in his hand daintily, not knowing what to do with it, and looked up to the dark haired male for instruction.

"Have you ever felt another man's cock?" Sasuke asked. The blonde shook his head, blue eyes filled with trepidation. "Fist me then, I'm longer than you are, can you tell?" Naruto looked back down at the length in his hand and pumped it once.

"It's thicker too." The blonde murmured. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at that and the blonde seemed to realize he had spoken aloud, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

"Go ahead and kiss the tip, Naruto." Sasuke could see Naruto shiver at the sound of his own name and made note of it, another thing to arouse…use against the blonde. Gripping the base of Sasuke's length, the blonde tentatively lowered his head, pressing his closed lips against Sasuke's tip. The warmth of those lips sent a tendril of pleasure through Sasuke, his half hard member growing harder.

"Now wrap your lips around it, breath through your nose." Sasuke rubbed his foot against the blonde's erection again and tensed as the warmth of Naruto's mouth engulfed his head. Naruto leaned forward, attempting to get away from the foot and Sasuke raised his hand to bright blonde hair, running his hand through it.

"Good, now take in more, that's it." The Uchiha murmured. Naruto lowered his head, lips parting wider to allow more of the cock to slip past. "Not too much, don't force yourself or you'll choke." Sasuke told the blonde just as he took more than he could handle, his throat beginning to constrict and his gag reflex kicked in.

Naruto pulled away, Sasuke's length falling from his lips, coughing. Sasuke watched in amusement and when the blonde looked up, he scowled at the other male. "You could have told me before."

"Don't be so eager then." Sasuke replied. Fingering the blonde's hair, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow. Naruto's scowl had suddenly vanished as he looked away, replacing it was a look of shyness the Uchiha hadn't seen before. "You're not done yet, Naruto." Sasuke tugged on the blonde's hair softly, bringing Naruto's face back to his crotch. The blonde inhaled deeply before he took the Uchiha's length into his mouth again. He bobbed his head shallowly for a few moments, simply moving his lips and Sasuke quickly grew bored with it. Gripping the blonde's hair, Sasuke pulled Naruto's head up and gave him a smug look.

"Naruto, you need to suck as well as move. It's not nearly as enjoyable without either." Sasuke watched as the blonde's face turn red and he swatted the Uchiha's hand out of his hair. He returned his lips to Sasuke's erection and sucked, his cheeks hollowing out with the force he used. "Mh, better." Sasuke whispered. "Ease up on it a little, you won't be able to move when you're sucking like that." The blonde did as he was told, growing more bold and comfortable as he could take more into his mouth without choking. After a few minutes of having the pleasure of the blonde's mouth around him, Sasuke was completely hard.

He had started to constantly rub the blonde's erection with his foot and his leg was growing tired but he didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure so he tapped the blonde's shoulder. There was no stop in Naruto's ministrations and the Uchiha reached up to grab the blonde hair, pulling Naruto's mouth from his cock with a slick 'pop'.

"We need to change positions," Sasuke let go of the blonde hair and slid underneath Naruto, lying down on the bed. "Turn around." Sasuke watched as the blonde did as he was told, he moved on all fours, turning around so that his face was above the Uchiha's crotch and his own ass was above Sasuke's.

The sight of Naruto's twitching hole around the base of the butt plug sent chills down his spine, or maybe it was as the blonde gripped his cock to slip it into his mouth again, pressing his tongue against the length of his member. Lifting one of his hands, Sasuke grabbed the butt plug's base and pulled at it. He didn't pull hard enough to pull the ball out but Naruto let out a moan all the same, the reverberations in Naruto's mouth through Sasuke's erection was excruciatingly pleasurable.

Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him. So this was what Itachi felt like when Deidara or Kisame sucked him off on the many occasions he had caught his older brother with either of his exhibitionist partners. He opened his eyes and pushed the butt plug back in before pulling at it, letting the last ball squeeze past Naruto's winking entrance. Naruto moaned again, his upper body collapsing onto Sasuke's stomach.

He pulled at the butt plug still, watching the blonde's entrance stretch since the largest ball was next. Naruto squirmed and whined through his full mouth, tempting Sasuke to pull the entire thing out but he stopped himself and pushed the last ball inside of him again. Naruto's lips quivered, his teeth grazing the skin of Sasuke's erection as the blonde tried to wriggle away from the Uchiha's hand.

"Hey, watch your teeth. That hurts." Sasuke murmured. He lifted his free hand to the blonde's erection and squeezed it tightly.

"Ah!" Naruto cried as he lifted his head up, hand coming to the base of Sasuke's length to fist him. Resting his head on Sasuke's thigh, the blonde's chest heaved as he caught his breath. "Stop, I can't!" The blonde gasped out. Sasuke grinned and continued to fist the blonde's erection, squeezing it tightly before raking his nails along the side of it. "Guh-don't, it hurts!"

"Don't use your teeth then." Sasuke grunted as the blonde rubbed his slit. Naruto lifted his head and sucked the erection in his hand down almost greedily.

"Hmm-nnh." Naruto moaned. Sasuke shuddered at the vibrations in the blonde's mouth against him and twisted the butt plug before pushing in as far as it could go that he could still keep a grip on the base. The blonde started to squirm again, his moaning collapsing into constant whimpering.

"Do you have to cum?" Sasuke asked. He brushed his finger over Naruto's head and listened to the blonde whine, his mouth sucking most of the Uchiha's cock. "Good, I'm close too." The Uchiha pulled at the toy's base slowly, watching the closest ball to the base slide out easily. Naruto shifted and opened his mouth wider, taking Sasuke's entire length into his mouth before he gagged and pulled away, coughing. Sasuke smirked at the sound and listened to the blonde regain control of his throat. He temporarily stopped pulling at the butt plug, focusing on fisting the blonde's tan cock and waited for Naruto to return his mouth to Sasuke's length. Lifting his ass, Naruto whined and fisted Sasuke's erection.

"Will I have to swallow it?" The blonde asked. It took Sasuke a second to think about it and he smirked when he decided on his answer.

"Only if you want too." Sasuke toyed with the butt plug, lifting it up and pushing it down inside Naruto, watching the male above him squirm and the cock in his hand twitch. Sasuke felt his erection be sucked back into the warmth of the blonde's mouth and he gripped the butt plug's base and continued to pull at it. He watched the blonde's ass muscles stretch as the largest ball pressed against his entrance, trying to squeeze out. Sasuke could feel the moan and the hand that gripped the cloth of his pants tightened. Slowly, he continued to pull the butt plug out, the largest ball slipping out with more whimpering from Naruto.

Feeling the need to tease the blonde more, Sasuke pushed the butt plug back inside the blonde; the largest bead pressing against Naruto's entrance again and the blonde wriggled his ass, mouth sucking harshly on Sasuke's erection. Moaning, Sasuke pulled down on the blonde's erection and pulled the rest of the butt plug out smoothly. Naruto whined pitifully as he came, asshole twitching madly at being empty. Sasuke was too entranced by the sight of the blonde's entrance and the feel of Naruto's warm mouth around his length, a shiver ran up his spine and he reached his own orgasm inside the blonde's mouth. He dropped the butt plug beside him and gripped Naruto's ass cheek.

"Ahh." Sasuke moaned. He closed his eyes and let his climax wash over him, Naruto's mouth slipping from his length as he spurt his cum both inside the blonde's mouth and onto his face. Sasuke could hear the blonde turn his head away just as the Uchiha orgasmed, spitting up what was in his mouth onto the sheets of the bed.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke sighed happily and looked down, noticing his uniform was dirtied with the blonde's cum; he'd have to wash it off before he went home. The thought of having to clean it dampened Sasuke's spirits momentarily but when the blonde rolled over. Sasuke could see his expression; blue eyes glazed over, dazed and watery, cum dribbling down his chin. It was more than enough to make him hard again. Looking away, Sasuke tried to distract his mind from his dirty imagination, ending up getting an idea that made him smirk. Reaching over to the discarded pants, Sasuke made a mental note of what size the blonde wore.

He got off the bed, tucking himself back into his pants and started to unbutton his uniform jacket. Naruto watched him walk over to the sink, uniform in hand as he avoided the mess of sex toys on the floor. Sasuke could feel the blonde's eyes on him as he washed his jacket and after he rung the wet thing out, he turned back to Naruto. The blonde had wiped the dribble of cum off his chin and was sitting up, his back against the wall. His blue eyes had lost the dazed expression and now watched the Uchiha warily, hands covering his flaccid length. Sighing, Sasuke folded his jacket up and moved to his backpack, stuffing the half wet thing inside of it. He picked his backpack up, slinging it over his shoulder as he eased his shoes on.

"Keep your Saturday free, Dobe. I'll text you where we'll meet." Sasuke smirked. He watched Naruto stick out his tongue at him for the second time that day before he turned around and left the apartment.

* * *

There was only one extra pair of shoes in the entryway this time. Sasuke sighed as he took off his shoes, not wanting to bump into Kisame the same way he had with Hidan the other day. He would never let his older brother know that his favorite lover still scared the living shit out of him. Wondering if he should get some sort of snack in the kitchen before making a run to his room, Sasuke slipped his shoes off. Cautiously stepping in front of the stairs, Sasuke listened for any sort of confirmation that the other occupants of the house were upstairs.

If Itachi had his door shut the point was moot. He had had his room soundproofed when he had started bringing his lovers over, Sasuke had been to scared to ask before he knew and there was no point in asking when he had figured it out. Daring to go into the kitchen, Sasuke stepped past the stairs and relaxed. The youngest Uchiha could hope that Itachi had taken the frightening blue man into his room rather than any other part of the house. It had been too much to hope for. As soon as Sasuke walked into the kitchen he could see Itachi sitting in his normal spot at the kitchen table with the chair turned to the open area. Kisame was on his knees between Itachi's legs, his blue policeman uniform straining to hold the muscled bulk of the man inside of them.

"How was school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked nonchalantly. Sasuke watched as Kisame's head bobbed upwards only to have Itachi's hand grip his head roughly, pushing it back down into his lap. Sasuke frowned, turning towards the fridge so he wouldn't have to watch the heavier set man suck his brother off. Kisame had unusually sharp teeth and it amazed Sasuke how Itachi let the other man's mouth anywhere near his dick.

"It was fine." Sasuke muttered. He rummaged through the fridge but his appetite was quickly fading. The thought of Kisame accidentally or purposefully chomping down onto his brother's cock and ripping the damn thing off was not very appealing. Even more so considering Itachi had once threatened to make Kisame give him a blowjob for the sole purpose of biting Sasuke's penis off.

"And tutoring?" Itachi's tone was light, pretending he wasn't being serviced in front of his little brother. Sasuke closed the fridge and opened a cabinet, looking for anything that would make his stomach rumble.

"Fine." Sasuke bit out. He slammed the cabinet door closed and turned around. He glared at his brother for ruining his appetite. Kisame had returned to dutifully sucking on Itachi's cock when a thought suddenly came to him. "Kisame." The younger Uchiha called out softly. The uniformed officer made a noise at the back of his throat but didn't stop his ministrations. He'd been trained too well; something the youngest Uchiha hadn't known when Itachi had made the previous dick biting threat. Sasuke looked to his older brother who now seemed to have eyes for only Kisame, one of his hands buried in the other male's black, colored blue, hair.

"Itachi, I need to ask Kisame a question, now." Sasuke demanded. Itachi glanced up to his younger brother, watching him for a second before pulled the officer's mouth off his cock.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kisame's gruff voice was kind for a change, his beady black eyes looking at him expectantly. Sasuke wondered if it was because he pitied the younger Uchiha for having to deal with his older brother's antics. Pushing aside the thought, Sasuke stared Kisame in the eye.

"Can I count on you for a favor in the future?" Kisame blinked at the request. Sasuke refused to budge, still staring at the older male.

"Sure, what do you want from me?" Kisame blinked, confused.

"I'll let you know when the I need it." Sasuke answered. He turned around and stalked out of kitchen, his mind quickly forming a plan. Sasuke refused to think about how much he wanted Naruto's mouth around his own cock at that exact moment, how much he wanted to show off the obedient, masochistic blonde to his older brother. He wouldn't think about that because Uchiha's don't get jealous. Taking the stairs two at a time, Sasuke was pulling out his phone and looking through his contacts for a specific number. As soon as he found it, he was dialing it, shutting the door behind him as Deidara picked up the phone.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked. Sasuke could hear the static like sound of a crowd in the background but ignored it, more focused on his question.

"I need to borrow some of your shorts, what size do you wear again?" Sasuke ignores the spluttering of the shocked blonde on the other end of the line, knowing he'd be over it in seconds to try to ask why the youngest Uchiha would need it.


	4. A Wax

"You're late, idiot." Sasuke scoffed at the hesitantly smiling blonde. Naruto's automatic reaction was to stick his tongue out and frown at the other boy.

"Teme! I had to run all the way here! Who gets up at eight on a Saturday?" The blonde retorted. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the Uchiha who simply stared back at the blonde. "So where are we going?" Naruto asked. He jogged a little to catch up with the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't answer, slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked. "Hey, Teme…Sasuke! I'm talking to you bastard!" Naruto stepped in front of the dark haired male and stood resolutely, making Sasuke stop too. People started to walk around them, briefly glancing at the two boys who stood on the side of the street. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde before brushing past him, trying to hide his smug smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough." He muttered, loud enough for the blonde to hear him. Continuing to walk down the street, Sasuke could hear Naruto following him and he relished in remembering the expression the blonde wore. Blue eyes widening in shock, the stress leaving the muscles in his face to make Naruto give an almost innocent stare at the Uchiha. It could easily become addicting to see that expression. Crap. He needed to stop thinking with his libido. Naruto had resorted to following him again, silently sulking. They made their way through the downtown area, stopping at the place Sasuke had picked out. Naruto nearly bumped into him when he stopped and looked up at the building's name. He didn't say anything though, confused when Sasuke walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Datsumō*. Do you have an appointment?" The woman at the front desk smiled politely at Sasuke, her expression dropping when Naruto walked in, looking around warily.

"Yes, under Uzumaki." Sasuke stepped up to the desk and watched the older woman look down at her computer, looking for the appointment. She wasn't bad to look at, dark hair and smooth skin; her shirt was cut too low for his tastes, her cleavage sticking out unattractively.**  
**

"Teme, what is this place?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced back at the blonde with a barely contained smirk.

"Datsumō is a salon focused on all treatments of hair removal, including treatments for males." The receptionist spoke robotically, she had been doing her job for a while then. Naruto's expression slipped from curiosity to shock and revulsion.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious." The blonde took a step back, eying the Uchiha as if he were to pounce on him at any moment.

"Naruto Uzumaki, for a full leg wax?" The receptionist asked Sasuke, ignoring the blonde. Said blonde spluttered indignantly as Sasuke turned back to the receptionist.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked when the blonde made a loud, long exasperated sound. "You see, we had a bet and he lost. Would you mind if I sat in on his appointment, our friends would be disappointed if I didn't have a story to tell." The receptionist blushed when Sasuke smiled but the Uchiha wasn't doing it to flatter the woman into letting him do what he wanted. He was smiling because he could picture the blonde's expression when the hair was ripped from his legs; the sounds that might slip past those beautiful pink lips.

"If, if you'll just give me a moment, I'll make sure a room is prepared." The receptionist gave Sasuke a flirtatious smile while not so discreetly pressing her boobs together in invitation and walked into the back of the office. Sasuke's smile dropped and he turned back around to look at the blonde. Naruto staring at the ground, silently fuming with his arms crossed and Sasuke scowled. Now that he was looking at his blonde he couldn't bear to have some random woman give him pain, seeing that expression and those sounds being made for another person, a woman. He couldn't let that happen. Stalking over to the blonde, Sasuke grabbed the shorter boys collar and shook it. Naruto looked up to him, bright blue eyes hard and cold in determination.

"You won't hear me scream. I won't let you have the satisfaction." Naruto whispered. Sasuke studied him for a moment, taking the precious time to mesmerize the color of those unfathomable depths. Then he dropped the orange jacket from his hand and stepped back, he could hear the receptionist coming back.

"Good." Sasuke muttered with a pointed look. Naruto blinked in shock, his expression still defiant but suddenly at a loss. Internally, Sasuke was smirking. For the blonde to say that to him, even if he didn't have the same reasoning as Sasuke, it made making the blonde going through it much easier to handle. The receptionist held a door open for them, Sasuke first followed by a wary and still sulking blonde. They were led down a plain hallway, a fake plant at the end and florescent lighting making the red painted walls seem faded.

"This one, right here please." The smiling woman opened the door and stepped back, having only eyes for the Uchiha. Sasuke walked in first, taking in the small room as the receptionist finally addressed Naruto. "You need to put on the black underwear set on the table, you can keep your top on but get rid of the shoes and socks." Sasuke could hear her say, as she must have glanced down at the old and tattered things. The room was small, smaller with the large bed like table in the middle of the room. On one side was another table; filled with things the Uchiha assumed was for waxing, white pot like things, strips of cloth and tongue depressors. Like the hallway, the room was painted in a rich red, a dampened orange light instead of the fluorescent on the ceiling.

"You're esthetician will be with you shortly. If you need anything else, I'll be just down the hallway." Sasuke glanced back at the woman who was pointedly staring at him. Did this cougar really think she stood a chance with him?

"Thanks." The blonde muttered. Sasuke looked over to him to see his back was turned from the doorway as he picked up the underwear they had provided him with. He had no idea that the woman hadn't even been talking to him. Sasuke refused to look back over to the door and heard it close before he relaxed. Naruto seemed to be ignoring him, unwilling to face Sasuke as he unzipped his orange jacket and let it drop to the floor. Then, he seemed to realize that he would have to get half naked in front of the Uchiha and turned around, a hand on the belt of his jeans.

"Can you at least turn around? I need a little privacy." Naruto looked to Sasuke but refused to look him in the eyes, he smirked and leaned against the wall. With his arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke watched the blonde tense. He had been hoping for the blonde to retaliate, to tell that he wouldn't do this and that he had gone too far but he didn't. Instead, Naruto turned back around and took off his pants and underwear. Okay, he didn't mind seeing that small tan buttocks bounce and jiggle as the owner of said flesh attempted to get the black underwear on as fast as possible. Still, there was something tantalizing about having Naruto defy him for real, not the weak protests he had been giving.

"…'king asshole, can't tell me what to do." Naruto was muttering to himself as he adjusted the skimpy black underwear around his front and pulling at the hem around his ass. The idiot was talking about him while he was in the room and he didn't think the Uchiha would hear him? Stepping forward, Sasuke gripped the blonde's elbow and forced him to turn around. Naruto stopped muttering as Sasuke reached up to the blonde's hair and pulled on it, forcing Naruto to tilt his head back as he glared at the Uchiha. Finding the smaller boys defiance sinfully sexual, Sasuke pushed Naruto into the table. He pulled the blonde's hair and made him bend over backwards on the table, glaring harshly.

"Do you want the entire school to know that you like having a dildo up your ass and sucking another man's cock?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto's expression waivered and he looked away from Sasuke's face, biting his lower lip nervously.

"No." The blonde muttered quietly. Sasuke smirked and leaned downwards, so close to the blonde's face it was hard for the blonde not to look at him. Their breath was mingling and Sasuke could feel himself growing hard at their proximity.

"Then you do as I tell you without complaint, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Grabbing the blonde's crotch to emphasis his control over the blonde, it was easy to feel the half hard erection in his hand as the blonde pushed him away. Sasuke backed off the blonde as he twisted his body, trying to hide his erection while keeping an eye on the Uchiha. Naruto didn't have a chance to yell at Sasuke because within moments of them breaking away a knock on the door interrupted the silence. Surprising both of them a man came in, smiling kindly to them. Sasuke stared at the man, his black hair contrasted sharply with his pale skin, which seemed grey in the lighting. He wore only black, black pants and a black turtle neck sweater.

"Hello, I guess you're going to sit in?" The man asked. Sasuke nodded and watched the esthetician look over to Naruto, his eyes lingering on the blonde's crotch far too long for the Uchiha's liking.

"My name is Sai and I'll be waxing your legs today." The man raised his face and smiled at the blonde. Sasuke hated him.

"I'll be in your care then." Naruto hesitantly responded. The Uchiha didn't take his eyes off this Sai person but he could tell the blonde was wary of the guy. Sai glanced back at Sasuke and they stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

"If you'll get up on the table and lay down, do you have a preference on where we start?" Sai broke eye contact and looked back over to the blonde as he closed the door and stepped up to the table with his waxing supplies. Sasuke's eyes darted to the blonde who moved to get up on the table bed, refusing to look at either of the two dark haired males.

"Um," Naruto quietly murmured. "The least painful place would be nice." Sasuke returned to leaning against the wall, watching the two interact carefully.

"Don't worry, I'll make it as quick and painless as possible." Sai spoke without turning around. Naruto was craning his neck as he tried to see what Sai was doing at the table. When Sai turned back around Naruto immediately looked away, glancing back to Sasuke apprehensively. Stone faced, Sasuke watched as Sai applied the wax to Naruto's leg and then the cloth strip. He did one leg and then the other, all while the blonde twitched and shifted uncomfortably. Sai refused to stop smiling and it was creeping Naruto and Sasuke out.

"Do you not have a dick?" Sai suddenly asked. Naruto looked up at him shocked before the esthetician ripped one of the strips of cloth off the blonde's leg. It was fast and sounded like something being peeled off skin. The blonde's shocked expression turned of one into pain as he choked on a scream.

"What, what the hell?" Naruto screeched. He glared up at Sai who smiled and turned away, throwing the used strip of cloth in a trashcan. "How you can you just ask a question like that?" The blonde started to sit up but the esthetician put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and pushed him back down as he reached for the cloth on Naruto's other leg.

"Well, do you or don't you?" Sai asked and ripped the second strip of cloth off. Naruto grabbed the edges of the table bed and tensed up, grinding his teeth together. "It's a simple question." Sai tossed the cloth into the trash and made for applying wax onto the blonde's thighs. Naruto jumped when the wax touched his thighs and glared at the dark haired man practically torturing him.

"I'm a _guy_. Of course I do." Naruto snarled.

"Could have fooled me." Sai still smiled his creepy smile but Sasuke snorted softly. Naruto turned his glare on the Uchiha and Sasuke smirked back at him, this seemed to jolt the blonde out of his furious mood. The blonde quietly endured Sai ripping the hair off his upper legs, both of them. Sasuke could see the blush on Naruto's cheeks, harder to see in the dim light but still there. The bulge in his underwear was growing too and the Uchiha was starting to get irritated. Sai must have seen it too because he didn't make any more jokes about the blonde not having a cock.

"If you could lie on your stomach, I'll do the back of your legs and then we'll be done." Sai told Naruto without even looking at him. Naruto slowly did as he was told, keeping his eyes on Sasuke as he turned over, away from the Uchiha. Sasuke still didn't mind, he got to see the short black underwear ride up the blonde's ass crack and Sai didn't get to see Naruto's erection anymore. Naruto seemed to feel his underwear tighten as he settled into place and raised his hand to pull at them. Sasuke could see the blonde's ear burn red, embarrassed. He could see Sai turning around again; ready to apply more wax and strips out of the corner of his eye. The blonde gripped the edges of the bed tightly, his knuckles turning white and he forced his head down onto the table bed roughly.

"This may be a bit more painful than before." Sai told the blonde with his fake smile. Naruto's entire body tensed under his orange jacket, his toes curling and Sasuke could have sworn that he saw the blonde's jaw clench. He was probably holding back a whimper, how cute. All three men were silent as the esthetician applied the wax and cloth. When Sai finished applying the stuff, he bowed over. "You might want to scream or cry out." The pale man whispered. Sasuke's stoic exterior suddenly darkened, the room was not big and the assholes voice wasn't quiet enough to keep the Uchiha from hearing it.

Of course, the bastard had done it purposefully, getting not only to Sasuke but the blonde as well. As Sai ripped off the pieces of cloth efficiently and quickly, Naruto jerked and clenched the edge of the table harder. Sasuke watched Naruto's legs lift up with Sai's pulling, the way his back arched as he held in his cries. When he was done, Sai's fake smile had dropped. Instead he was emotionless, Sasuke took it as the equivalent to the esthetician being thoroughly pissed off. Naruto hadn't made a sound. Naruto still had his head on the table, fearing there was more to come.

"We're done here, if you wish to keep the underwear they are complimentary. If not, there's a trashcan beside the table in which you can dispose of them." Sai spoke as he turned away, putting away his tools of trade before leaving. Sasuke watched as Sai ignored him and left the room. Naruto didn't dare look up from the table until he heard the door close.

"You're keeping the underwear." Sasuke told the blonde. He watched the smaller male sit up, running his hand down his own thigh as he tried to accept the feeling of the lack of hair. Without looking away, Sasuke unhooked his messenger bag and rifled through it, looking for the piece of clothing he had gotten from Deidara. "Put these on." Naruto looked up as Sasuke tossed him the black shorts and caught them against his chest. He blinked rapidly for a second before holding the shorts up for inspection. Sasuke took the time to swipe he blonde's boxers and pants, stuffing them into his bag.

"You're joking, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up to those baby blue eyes, finding the dejected look intoxicating. Raising an eyebrow, the Uchiha watched as Naruto stood up and looked around for his clothes. When he only found his orange jacket, the blonde sighed and stepped into shorts in his hands. Sasuke watched him, smirking a little when Naruto pulled the shorts over his erection and shifted himself around so he could pull the zipper up. The shorts were indecently short, hugging the male's small ass in all the right places and riding up the blonde's cute little butt as he adjusted them to fit as comfortably as possible.

"Can I at least put my regular pants over them?" Naruto tried to compromise. Sasuke shook his head, his smirk growing wider. He waited until the blonde had pulled on his jacket again, tugging it down as low as the cloth would stretch. Sasuke could still see the black shorts. His eyes travelled lower to the blonde's legs, they looked better and were much less…hairy.

"No, Dobe." Sasuke watched as Naruto flinched at the sound of his voice. "We're going to your apartment and you're going exactly the way you're dressed." Sasuke waited until Naruto had put on his socks and shoes before opening the door, ushering the shorter boy out of the room. He followed the blonde down the hallway back to the waiting area. Sasuke noticed Sai was talking to the receptionist when they walked out and smirked when the perverted esthetician looked up at the blonde. To Naruto's displeasure, they still had to pay and he pulled his brothers' credit card from his pocket and set it down on the counter for the receptionist. The blonde glowered at the floor as the receptionist ran the credit card and when she was finished, she handed the Uchiha the credit card and he pocketed it, mentally thanking his brother for not checking his wallet on a daily basis.

He gave Sai a smirk and followed Naruto out as he picked up his pace. As soon as they were out of the building, Naruto walked even faster. Unable to stop a smirk from gracing his lips, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's elbow and slowed him down before he got away. A few people on the street did give Naruto weird looks but most of them pass right by him. To focused on their own lives to care about a random girl in obscenely short shorts with short blonde hair. Others though, others who were actually paying attention to their surroundings gave Sasuke's companion a double take. Every time Naruto caught someone looking at him, he blushed and looked down, his whole body tense in embarrassment.

It made Sasuke giddy and angry all at the same time. For others to see his blonde's legs but to have Naruto be so embarrassed, walking down the street with that facial expression so plainly exposed. When they finally reached the blonde's apartment, Naruto darted up the stairs as Sasuke followed him, taking his time. The idiot was at least smart enough to leave the door ajar for Sasuke and when the Uchiha walked in, shutting it behind him, he could see the blonde pulling at the shorts.

"Can I take them off now?" The blonde was standing in his bedroom, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the floor. Now the blonde was in all black, his tan skin contrasting nicely with the black shirt and pants, one hairless leg raising to rub the back of his foot against his other leg. He was absolutely delectable.

"Leave the underwear on." Sasuke dropped his bag in the doorway and went over to the beloved box in the corner to pick out a toy. He could see Naruto shift to take the black shorts off when Sasuke opened said box and then looked back to Sasuke's bag by the doorway.

"Can I at least get my pants back?" Naruto murmured just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Nodding, Sasuke continued to look through the box of toys, pushing past anal beads and butt plugs, he briefly thought about the pair of handcuffs stuffed in the corner of the box but tossed them inside the box when he decided he didn't want to use them just yet. Sasuke could hear Naruto grab his pants and underwear, tossing them to his bed. Picking up a pink vibrator, Sasuke turned around to see the blonde's eyes dart directly to the sex toy.

"We're going to do it in the bathroom this time." The dark haired male watched as Naruto hesitated before making the short walk to his tiny bathroom. Sasuke stood up and followed him. Naruto opened the door and stepped in, turning around to watch the Uchiha step into the cramped space. For a second, Sasuke was lost, he didn't know how to make this work with no space but he was going to make do. Wordlessly circling his finger, Sasuke watched as Naruto obeyed and turned around.

"Lube." Sasuke called out. He admired Naruto's ass as he picked up the barely used bottle. "Prepare yourself, three fingers." Naruto's shoulders tensed but he opened the bottle and spread lube onto his fingers anyway. Reaching around the blonde's waist, Sasuke felt for the waistband of the underwear. His body came into contact with Naruto's and Sasuke watched him still as he pulled it over the blonde's erection. Pulling the boxers down to the blonde's legs, Sasuke lowered his hands down his legs, feeling the smooth skin happily.

"Why did you make me get my legs waxed?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke hesitantly stepped away as the blonde lowered his arm behind his back, slipping three fingers between his ass cheeks as the Uchiha told him too.

"Because hairy legs don't interest me." Sasuke answered truthfully. Naruto's body language changed again, his head bowing to hide his expression. That interested the dark haired male though. Reaching up in front of Naruto, he grabbed the lube and held it out. "Give me your hand." At first, the blonde refused to do it. He kept his head low and made Sasuke repeat himself. "Your hand, Naruto."

Naruto's name seemed to make him respond, he lifted his free hand and raised his head up enough to watch as Sasuke poured a decent amount of the cool gel into his open palm. Silently, Sasuke dropped the lube and transferred the vibrator into his newly opened hand. The silent command was obeyed and Naruto started to coat the bright pink thing with the lube. When the toy was lubed up, Sasuke brought it to Naruto's entrance, using his free hand to pull the blonde's fingers away from his bum. Sasuke could tell something was bugging his blonde; he was too silent, too obedient. Pressing the toy up against the blonde's entrance, he slowly pushed it in and watched as Naruto silently endured it.

So he was going to refuse to make a sound now too? Sasuke smirked at the thought. He pushed the vibrator in deeper and he must have been a little rougher than Naruto was prepared for because the blonde stepped forward and raised a hand to the tank of the toilet to regain his balance. Reaching for his own crotch, Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped himself before fishing out his own hardening length.

"Give me your hand again." Sasuke motioned for it even though Naruto wasn't even looking at him. The blonde did as he was asked, placing his hand behind his back and Sasuke grabbed it by the wrist, bringing it to hold his erection. Naruto jumped when his hand met the warm skin of his hardened limb. Naruto's hand was cool and wet with the lube, it made the Uchiha shift in attempt to warm the gel and get more friction. The blonde's hand curled around his length, squeezing to test his hardness. Pressing the vibrator completely inside the blonde without difficulty, Sasuke reached over with his right hand and grabbed Naruto's prominent erection.

"No, don't!" Naruto jerked his hips backwards into the vibrator as Sasuke fingered his hardened limb. He dropped his hand from the toilet and weakly grabbed at Sasuke's wrist.

"What? Suddenly shy, Dobe?" Sasuke asked him, grinning. Reaching for the vibrators switch, he turned it on and enjoyed watching the smaller boy hunch over as pleasure undoubtedly started to build. Silence was the answer to Sasuke's question, Naruto's hand started to pump him quickly and the Uchiha could tell he was trying to make this as quick as possible. "Naruto, slow down." With one hand he twisted the vibrator inside the blonde and squeezed his erection tightly with the other.

"Nng!" Naruto jerked again, his hand on Sasuke's erection slowing. "It hurts." The blonde whimpered. Loosening his grip on the blonde's length, he gently pressed the vibrator around, feeling for Naruto's prostate. Running his thumb over the blonde's slit in apology, Sasuke heard him exhale loudly and felt the tan hand around him squeeze softly.

"You know," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I was going to do this with you in the bathroom in the train station." Naruto's grip on Sasuke's erection tightened and his shoulders hunched over even more. Sasuke had to press his chest up against the blonde's back and look over the hunched shoulder to see Naruto's expression. His face was red and his lips parted to show his teeth gritted together. Tears were welled up at the edges of Naruto's clenched eyes and Sasuke had to play with the vibrator to keep himself from kissing the tears away.

"But," Sasuke pressed his cheek into the soft blonde hair as he continued to whisper. "I'll think you'll be a good enough boy so that I won't have to share you anymore." The Uchiha could feel Naruto shudder at the whisper, his breathing coming out in short gasps as his hips twitched back and forth. Pumping the blonde's shaft, Sasuke felt Naruto follow suit. Sasuke could tell Naruto was fully erect and he himself was just as hard. Slipping the vibrator out, he could see the physical change in the blonde. He slumped backwards into the Uchiha's chest, sighing heavily in relief.

"Feeling good?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, nuzzling the heated skin behind the blonde's ear. The blonde tensed again when he pressed the vibrator up against his entrance again. When he slid the pink thing back inside him, the blonde jerked his lower body forward, his free hand reaching down to wrap around the Uchiha's on his length. He made a choked sound, azure eyes wide in shock and his mouth fully agape. Sasuke was entranced by the facial expression but he could still feel the hand around his own trying to paw it off, Naruto getting closer to his completion. Pumping it quickly, he watched as the blonde came.

To have Naruto flush against him was intoxicating, the hand around his own erection was a bonus. He gave the blonde a moment to catch his breath and come down from his orgasm. With a deep breath, Naruto let go of Sasuke's length and stepped to the side, resting against the side of the bathroom stall for support. He watched the blonde's eyes lower to his erection, seeming very hesitant to come any closer to the dark haired male. Turning the vibrator off, Sasuke let it clatter to the floor and leaned over to grab the blonde by the wrist, dragging him back the short distance to his side. Naruto didn't protest, didn't tense when Sasuke pulled him over and he frowned; wondering if he had at one point, somehow broke the blonde's rebellious spirit. Lifting the hand in his grasp, he placed it on his erection.

"Ready to go another round?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He smirked when Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Can't I just jerk you off or something?" Naruto pleaded, his big blue eyes tugging at Sasuke's heartstrings but only to torture the blonde even more.

"That wouldn't be any fun." Sasuke reached up between the blonde's legs, cupping the blonde's still half hard length in the palm of his hand. Naruto hunched up again and let go of Sasuke's length, stepping away from the Uchiha.

"Stop it, stop it! Go find somebody else to torture and mess with." The blonde scowled up at Sasuke. Instead of deterring him, the spark of fire in Naruto's eyes urged him to step closer.

"Somebody else doesn't interest me like you do, Na-ru-to." Stretching out the blonde's name made said blonde twitch, a shiver probably traveling down his spine. Raising a hand to the blonde's chin, he let it lower down Naruto's neck, slipping down to his chest to pinch an already hardened nipple through his shirt. Naruto jerked, his expression cracking. He looked down to the hand on his body and his hands twitched, thinking about whether or not to push the hand away. Lowering his hand even further, Sasuke once again cupped the half hard length and ran his fingers across Naruto's balls gently.

"Uh," Naruto half moaned out. Sasuke looked up with a knowing smirk but the blonde's focus was stuck on his once again growing erection. He probably hadn't even been aware he had made a sound.

"Come on, Dobe. Touch me." Sasuke urged the smaller boy. Giving the Uchiha a resentful look before lowering both his hands to the Uchiha's cock. Sasuke inhaled sharply when those warm hands wrapped around his sex.

"There bastard, happy?" The smaller male barked. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto, he was just too easy to bully, too easy to manipulate. Naruto's face flushed scarlet and he lowered it, focusing on what his hands were doing rather than the other man in the very small space.

"Very." Sasuke murmured. Naruto's blush deepened and he focused completely on the Uchiha's erection. Very quickly, the blonde's libido returned and he was just as hard as Sasuke. Wanting to make Naruto blush more, Sasuke stepped closer and wrapped his free hand around the other's waist to slip his hand between the cheeks of his ass.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped when two fingers pressed against his slick entrance. He glared up at Sasuke who just raised an eyebrow and pushed his lower body up against Naruto's, their erections and hands pressing up against each other. In shock, Naruto tried to take a step back but Sasuke followed him and felt the wall of the bathroom stall against the back of his hand.

"Relax," Sasuke huskily whispered as he pressed a finger past the loosened muscles. "I'm not going to torture you." He slipped a second finger in, watching Naruto shift. Their erections continued to brush up against each other and Sasuke dropped his hand around the blondes'.

"Just humiliate me publicly and use me as a living sex toy." Naruto murmured. The Uchiha could tell the blonde was frowning and he pressed his fingers in deeper, prodding around for his prostate.

"If I used you as a sex toy then you wouldn't be having an orgasm every time, let alone two." Sasuke leaned in close and raised his newly freed hand up the blonde's black t-shirt. "And didn't I tell you earlier that if you were a good boy I wouldn't share you with anyone else?" Naruto leaned into the touch this time, pushing his shoulders back to give the Uchiha more skin to touch. Smirking, Sasuke continued to let his fingers wander. He found a nipple and rubbed his fingers over it before pinching the nub. His other fingers continued to prod and poke until he felt Naruto inhale deeply and he knew that he had found the blonde's prostate.

"Such a good boy." Sasuke murmured and he felt the grip on his length tighten. "Dobe, don't stop." The Uchiha watched as the blonde glanced up, his cheeks reddening in a blush. Naruto was blushing because he had praised him, so adorable, so fuckable.

He had to sigh heavily as the blonde's hand started to move again but his mind was elsewhere, trying to get rid of the thought of Naruto being fuckable. Tension had been building as Sasuke thought and his hands had continued to move without his conscious mind. Naruto was panting softly as Sasuke hands worked on him. Sasuke himself was also breathing heavily as the smaller male's hands pumped and pressed his length against Sasuke's. The invisible coil in Sasuke's body exploded and he came with a grunt onto Naruto's black shirt. Naruto didn't seem to mind though; Sasuke was pressing both his fingers into the blonde's prostate roughly and lowering his other hand to the blonde's erection as he came back down from his natural high. He let out a low-pitched moan and jerked his hips back and forth, attempting to get friction from both his front and back.

"Close?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. That seemed to be the final straw for the blonde and he came as Sasuke fisted him dry. Pulling his fingers out of Naruto's entrance, Sasuke wiped them on the black underwear that was still wrapped around tan thighs. He slipped himself back into his pants and stepped out of the bathroom as Naruto turned around to sit on the toilet. Sasuke glanced back to the box of toys and then turned around to the blonde again.

"I'll text you before Monday morning about which toy to bring to school, see you then." Sasuke called out to the blonde. Naruto leaned backwards onto the tank of the toilet and nodded, still riding out the pleasure of his orgasm. Picking up his bag while stuffing the shorts inside it, Sasuke refastened it closed and left the blonde's apartment.

* * *

"Ooh! Sasuke's back!" Deidara called out from the living room before he dashed into the entry hallway as said Uchiha took off his shoes. Sasuke stared at the man for a long second, wondering how his brother had managed to get the man into handcuffs. The only thing he wasn't surprised about was Deidara was dressed only in ropes which honestly hid nothing, the youngest Uchiha could even see the remote receiver of a toy stuck between a piece of rope and the blonde man's thigh, a wire coming from it and leading it to the man's backside. "Where are my shorts, un? Too embarrassed to wear them outside?" Deidara grinned and turned to watch Itachi and Sasori step down from the second floor, watching Sasuke open his bag and dig into it. Tossing the black shorts back to the longhaired blonde, Sasuke gave him a smirk.

"I wasn't the one wearing them." Sasuke retorted. He passed all three older males and didn't care if they were watching him.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have pictures of Sasuke in these shorts. The things I could make him do with that kind of blackmail, un." The youngest Uchiha could hear Deidara whine out. Then came the sound of Itachi hitting the blonde on the back of his head as said blonde yelped loudly.

"You can't blackmail him without pictures and he'd never wear them." Sasori's voice barely made it to Sasuke's ears as he turned the corner of the stairs. Sasuke went to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Lifting his fingers up to look at them, he realized that he had been more content and satisfied at that exact moment since before his family had been massacred. No one made him feel like this the way Naruto did.

* * *

*Datsumō is what came up in google translate when I typed in 'hair removal', if it's wrong I'm sorry but I don't speak Japanese and I was trying to be quirky…I also have never gotten my legs waxed so I can't speak for the legitimacy of the information for this chapter, indulge me on this.


	5. Rooftop

Sasuke had sent Naruto a text Sunday night and had to refrain himself from taking the train to the blonde's house to get away from Itachi and his work. His brother liked to work overtime and enjoyed moving from room to room throughout the day, making it hard for the youngest Uchiha to cook for himself and get his homework done. When Monday morning rolled around, Sasuke bolted out of his house. He had decided to get breakfast but changed his mind when he came downstairs to find a mess of naked bodies on the couch. Instead of making himself breakfast, he just grabbed his already made bento and left, being careful not to look at his brother or his 'clients'.

He had been half an hour early to school and spent class time staring out the window. Umino-sensei had called on him to answer a question; he gave a terse answer, keeping his eyes on the windows. He knew Umino-sensei would recognize he wasn't interested in class that day and would let him brood. Not only was he the number one student in his class ranks but he was also tutoring Naruto at his teacher's request.

Class was long and slow, Naruto just as quiet as Sasuke was. He could only assume that the blonde was wondering when Sasuke would pull him away from class. Sasuke could imagine the thoughts running through Naruto's mind, the fear of when the Uchiha would make him do unimaginable dirty things to him and then the cold wave of fear when he realized he was looking forward to the moment.

Sasuke smirked at the window as the thought crossed his mind and focused on the image of Naruto who was staring at his back. Deciding to mess with the blonde, he turned around and gave him a hard stare. Surprised, Naruto stiffened and looked away, his cheeks turning red. The blonde's friend Kiba glanced over to him and frowned. With an Uchiha glare, Sasuke turned back to the window and continued to brood, waiting until lunchtime to make his move. It took long enough but finally Umino-sensei called for lunch when the bell rang and left, leaving the entire classroom in a mess of chairs scraping the floor and chatter. Taking his time, Sasuke picked up his bag and stood up. He could hear Naruto's laughter before he turned around to see the blonde's smiling face. Kiba was looking at Sasuke intensely when said Uchiha walked up to Naruto's desk. The usual crowd had set up in their usual positions and all had their usual lunches, Naruto without one, as usual.

"Dobe." Sasuke called from the edges of the group, walking around it to the doors of the classroom. "I've got things to do today so we'll be studying during lunch. Come on." He ignored the looks and pointed stares from the blonde's friends as Naruto's smile dropped for a brief second.

"Don't call me Dobe, bastard." Naruto's cheeky grin was back up before any of his friends' heads turned to look at him. The glare was still in his eyes though, a look that was covered in a challenge and Sasuke found it to be seductive. This was the fire that he liked to see and briefly wondered what had caused this sudden spark.

Raising his eyebrow in response to the challenge, Sasuke turned around and left the room, waiting for the blonde to follow him. He heard the blonde's excuses as his friends called back at him and listened as Naruto ran to catch up with him. Sasuke didn't bother glancing over to him; he went straight for the stairs that would lead to the rooftop. It took Naruto up until they passed the last floor and were on the top flight of stairs that he realized where they were going.

"What? Bathrooms get too boring for you?" Naruto bit out. Anger was evident in his voice but Sasuke just smirked and continued up the stairs. When they got to the top, Sasuke opened the door and held it open, letting the blonde through first.

"No, I simply wanted to keep you all to myself. Bathrooms are full of people during lunch." Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's expression of shock and hesitation as he stepped out onto the rooftop. "I didn't want others hearing you." He continued, attempting to egg the blonde into fighting him. Naruto's fists were clenching as Sasuke closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Why?" Naruto asks. He doesn't bother turning around but Sasuke dropped his bag on the floor and stepped around him to face the blonde. Naruto keeps his gaze on the ground but Sasuke lowers his head to the blonde's level. He hesitated, wondering if he should say something to tease Naruto or if he should answer truthfully. First, if they got caught at school, they would both get in major trouble and secondly, the thought of having someone else walk in on them sent a twinge of unnecessary jealousy through his chest. Deciding to appease both of his wishes, Sasuke made sure he was looking the blonde in the eyes before answering.

"I thought we went over this Saturday. It's because I don't want to share you." Sasuke smirked when Naruto's eyes met his, looking indigo in the sunlight with a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The blonde stepped back and the Uchiha followed him, attempting to keep eye contact.

"Why," Naruto turned his head, suddenly curling in on himself and hunching his shoulders. "Why don't you want to share me?" The blonde's back hit the door and his head dropped to his chest, his fists shaking. Sasuke sighed and held back the urge to roll his eyes, Naruto was making it hard for him to keep telling the truth while continuing to tease him.

"We already went over this too, Naruto. You interest me." Sasuke reached for the blonde and watched his shoulders tense. Instead of touching the blonde like Naruto thought he was going to do, Sasuke he reached into the other man's jacket pocket and pulled out a remote.

Stiffening again, Naruto attempted to grab at the remote but Sasuke hid it behind his back and turned it on. Instead of fighting the Uchiha, Naruto's hand grabbed Sasuke's jacket and he closed his eyes. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from reaching down to the blonde's crotch with his free hand and rubbing the hardening erection through the cloth of his pants. His hips jerked up into the touch and a whimper came from the blonde's lips. Sasuke smirked, slipping the remote into his own pants pocket before gripping the blonde's shoulder and reversing their positions.

"Suck me off." Sasuke gave Naruto a knowing smirk when the blonde looked up to see if the Uchiha was serious. Slowly, Naruto got down on his knees and reached for Sasuke's zipper. When he had the zipper open, Naruto started to lower one of his hands and Sasuke reached down to grab it. "Don't touch yourself."

"But-" Naruto's voice was tentative, pleasure lacing the word's undertones.

"Don't worry, Usuratonkachi. I won't forget about you." Sasuke raised his other hand to the blonde's hair and ran his fingers through the unruly hair. He gave a small smile and watched as the blonde's face turned completely red as his big blue eyes widened. Naruto looked back down at Sasuke's crotch and bit his lip as he pulled the Uchiha's half hard length out of his boxers. Leaning backwards, Sasuke relaxed and watched as the blonde put his lips to the tip of his erection. He lowered his hand in the blonde hair to Naruto's cheek and could feel the heat radiating from the blush.

The blonde blinked rapidly and slipped his mouth over the tip. He reached up to Sasuke's jacket and gripped it tightly, he tried to tilt his head away from the hand and the Uchiha dropped it. Naruto had that fire back and Sasuke wasn't going to push him that far just yet. Gaining confidence, Naruto pulled one of his hands away from Sasuke's jacket and wrapped it around the base of Sasuke's length. Sasuke furrowed his brow and inhaled loudly. Naruto looked up with the Uchiha's erection halfway down his throat and stopped in his ministrations before pulling away.

"What?" The blonde looked back down and squeezed the base of Sasuke's length before stroking it. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and shift his weight from one foot to the other. "What?" Naruto asked again, his voice gaining an unconfident edge.

"Have you been practicing for me?" Sasuke smirked down at the blonde's response. Naruto frowned before looking down again.

"I'm a guy too, you know. I have masturbated before." Naruto murmured. He gained even more confidence than before and used his other hand to slip into the Uchiha's pants. Sasuke inhaled again as the blonde's hand cupped his balls and mouth returned to his erection.

"So you have been practicing." Sasuke teased. A hum in the blonde's throat vibrated around him and Sasuke shifted again. He was hard, Naruto's mouth was around him, the blonde's fingers were playing with the other part of his genitalia and it was probably the most pleasurable feeling he had ever known, yet.

Naruto took Sasuke in deeper and hummed again, making the dark haired male raise his hand to blonde hair again. Blue eyes looked upwards as Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair for a second time, giving Naruto a smug look. Sasuke could feel the blonde's tongue running across the underside of his length and his smug expression dropped as he tried to keep himself in control. When did Naruto get to be this good if this was only his second blowjob?

"Have you been practicing _with_ anyone?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly he was angry at the thought of someone else getting this treatment from him. Tightening his grip on the blonde's hair, Sasuke pulled Naruto's mouth off of him and leaned over. He watched Naruto close his mouth, licking his lips as he looked up. Blue eyes half open in a pleasure, no doubt the toy inside of him still vibrating and going strong. As arousing as the sight was, Sasuke continued to stare down the blonde.

"No," Naruto finally answered. He bit his lower lip and tried to look away which only made Sasuke's mood darken. Pulling on the blonde's hair tightly, Sasuke forced their eyes to meet again. Naruto held the stare for a few seconds and then averted his eyes, his face flushing crimson. "I just, I thought about what would feel good so I, I was improvising." Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's hair and ruffled it, a wave of relief slipping over him as he hid it behind a satisfied smirk. He dropped his free hand into his pocket for the remote and straightened back into leaning against the wall. Pressing the button on the remote, Sasuke watched as Naruto visibly shuddered, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as he tried to slip his hand out of Sasuke's pants.

"I said don't touch yourself, Naruto." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and added a raised eyebrow to his smirk. "And you were being such a good boy." Naruto attempted to frown but Sasuke pushed the button on the remote again. The blonde jumped and the hand in Sasuke's grip tried to pull away as he looked up at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto half whined. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head as he jerked his hips a little. He watched as Naruto's eyes darted toward the dark haired male's full erection that was still in his grip.

"Suck me off first and then you can take care of yourself." He watched in satisfaction as Naruto's mouth slipped around him once again, his grip loosening as deft fingers returned to their previous course of action. Sasuke could feel himself involuntarily twitch as the dwindling pleasure increased again. Naruto hummed in his throat again before taking Sasuke's length deeper, the hand on the base pulling away as Naruto deep throated him.

Sasuke's abdomen clenched when Naruto choked and pulled away again. He took a deep breath before trying again. Bobbing his head in a rhythm, Naruto looked up again, utterly confident in his skills even though his blush was returning. The Uchiha couldn't help but run his hands through blonde hair, he couldn't keep his hand out of it. It shimmered in the sunlight and was softer than Sasuke had imagined.

Naruto didn't stop again in his ministrations, forcing Sasuke's body to twitch and jerk as he came closer to his orgasm. The blonde's hand returned to the base of his erection and Sasuke felt his chest constrict. Releasing a small grunt, Sasuke stuffed his hand into one of his pockets, not the one that had the remote in it. He pulled his cell phone out and turned the camera on it, on. Sasuke's could hear his breathing getting heavier, the sound of the blonde sucking on his length. Naruto's soft, golden hair was tickling against his abdomen every time he deep throated him. The camera on his phone was showing the blonde's mouth around his erection, blonde hair covering the top of the frame. It was arousing, to see Naruto sucking him off on a screen.

"Close." Sasuke grunted. He tightened his grip on Naruto's hair as he came, narrowing his eyes as his body gave a spasm. Naruto's mouth contracted around him, the hair between his fingers pulling away and Sasuke reluctantly let the strands of sunlight go. Naruto's mouth pulled away and Sasuke felt himself climax.

The blonde's eyes were half lidded, his brow slightly furrowed and mouth wide open, Sasuke's essence on his tongue. Letting out a low grunt, the Uchiha watched himself dirty the blonde's face. Streaks of a translucent liquid smeared across the three whisker marks and over one the blonde's eyelids as he closed it, squeezing it shut tightly. Another spasm and the fluid stained the skin of Naruto's nose and lips, some of it spurting into his mouth again. Sasuke was stunned, so entranced by the sight he nearly forgot to take a picture. His finger fell down onto his phone's screen and the mechanical click of a picture being taken broke Naruto's daze and he looked up with his open eye. Naruto looked up, his mouth closing as he tasted the Uchiha's essence before he raised his free hand to wipe it away from his eye.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Naruto's voice was hoarse and quiet. He tried to open his other eye and squinted at the Uchiha before getting off his knees and glared at the other male with his only open eye. "Bastard, did you take a picture of me?" Sasuke could only watch him, trying to calm his breathing as he tucked himself back inside his pants. He dropped his phone back into his jacket pocket and tried to force a smirk across his face as his body was covered in shivers and sweat.

"What's the matter, Dobe? Afraid I'm going to send it to somebody?" Sasuke asked. He knew his voice was breathless but Naruto didn't seem to pick up on it, furiously trying to pull his jacket sleeve up to wipe at his eye. "As long as you do as I say, I'll keep it to myself, I promise." Naruto scowled up at him as Sasuke brought his hand out of his pocket to grab the other's clothed wrist. "Sit."

A blue eye stared long and hard before looking down so he could sit down, collapsing onto the concrete loudly. Sasuke did the same, sliding his back down the door to sit across from Naruto. He dropped the blonde's wrist to reach for his bag, pulling out a package of tissues, opening it and pulling one out. Naruto reached for it but Sasuke deflected the tan hand with his elbow. Reaching out, Sasuke wiped at the blonde's nose and cheek before allowing Naruto to wrestle the tissue away from him. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the smaller male's antics and watched at said male gave him another one-eyed glare.

"Is the vibrator still working?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto stiffened, his second eye blinking rapidly before closing again and the blonde wiped the napkin over his eye again. Sasuke waited for a response before he turned to his bag again, he watched as the blonde blush and nod. As he pulled out his bento box as he thought to himself that he was enjoying the sight of the blonde's face burn red a bit too much.

"Turn it off," Naruto murmured. His voice was still hoarse and when Sasuke looked over to the blonde, both baby blue eyes were staring at him dolefully. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke stared at him until he looked away. "Please." It wasn't a question and Sasuke gave a chuckle.

"Masturbate." He told him. Naruto winced; he looked away and stuffed the used tissue into his pocket before reaching for his zipper. Opening his bento box, Sasuke set the lid down on the concrete next to him, watching from the corner of his eye as the blonde looked up at the sound.

"You're going to eat?" Naruto asked. "While you make me masturbate?" The blonde sounded incredulous but Sasuke just picked up his chopsticks from their place and smirked.

"Are you going to masturbate or am I going to have to send the picture to all our classmates?" The Uchiha couldn't stop himself from looking up from his bento to see the blonde biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Will you delete it?" Sasuke could tell the blonde was hesitant, his zipper undone but his hand was making an attempt at covering his crotch. Picking up some rice, Sasuke raised his chopsticks to his mouth and ate, chewing slowly.

"We'll see." Naruto's expression turned desolate again and he looked down. "Take your pants off, I want to see it." It took a second for the blonde to stand, drop his pants and boxers before he sat down again. Using his shoe, he kicked off one leg of both garments and jerked his legs apart, giving Sasuke quite the view. A straining erection, the clear wire coming from the blonde's winking hole that connected to the blue wireless receiver that was on his tan thigh, held by a black band. Naruto's legs were still as beautiful as the last time he'd seen them, so smooth and hairless. On a whim, the Uchiha leaned over and with his free hand, ran it up the blonde's leg. He watched Naruto squirm a little, the muscles in his thigh tensing when Sasuke's hand ran over them and then dropped his hand.

"Go ahead, Naruto." Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto jerked again, squeezing his eyes shut at the sound of his name. He reached up with his right hand to grip himself and he leaned backwards, putting most of his weight on his other hand. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto knew he was giving Sasuke an even better view than before but the Uchiha was enjoying it immensely. Before he realized it, he had set down his chopsticks in the bento box and set it down on the concrete floor, completely intent on watching the blonde. Any form of hunger had all but dissipated from Sasuke's mind; he was just so focused on the blonde's hand wrapped around his own erection. Naruto was breathing loudly, his chest heaving and lips parted. A blush was set across his cheeks and the unruly blonde hair was brushing over his tan forehead, partially covering the big blue irises when Naruto did open his eyes.

Fuck. Naruto was cute, undeniably so. Sasuke just wanted to make him cry. If this lasted any longer, Sasuke was going to get hard again and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back. Licking his lips, the Uchiha reached into both of his jacket pockets to pull out the remote and his phone.

Turning the phone's camera on again, Sasuke pressed the remote's button and watched as the blonde lifted his hips up and climaxed. Sasuke did focus long enough on his phone to take a picture before he shoved it back in his pocket. The blonde's eyes were closed once again and his hand was still on his length. His essence had dirtied the concrete in front of him and he was still raising himself on his hand and legs. With his mouth open and teeth clenched, Naruto dropped his body back down in a crumpled, spent kind of way. Sasuke finally eased up on the blonde and turned the toy inside of him off. Naruto visibly relaxed and fell onto his back, his hand slipping away from his length that was quickly becoming flaccid. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto lifted up his legs and attempted to put his pants back on.

"Take the vibrator out." Sasuke suddenly called out. Naruto hesitated and dropped his legs to cover himself before tilting his head to look at the Uchiha. "You'll be sore if you keep it in any longer. Just hook it in the elastic band and take it off when you get to the bathroom." Sasuke watched the blonde looked away from Sasuke morosely before he reached between his legs to grab the wire. Pulling on the wire, he winced as the blue bullet shaped vibrator slipped past his twitching muscles and reached for the elastic band around his thigh. Naruto set the bullet between his leg and the band; then wriggled into his boxers and pants. Sasuke watched, picking up his bento and held it in his lap. The blonde settled down across from the Uchiha, his expression stony.

Motioning to the space beside him, Sasuke watched Naruto nervously scoot himself over until he had his back pressed against the wall, less than a foot away from him. That was when the blonde's stomach made itself known, grumbling loudly and making Naruto tense. Sasuke watched Naruto's stony expression for a second, remembering that he had hardly ever seen the blonde eat at school before pushing his bento into the blonde's hands.

"You're giving me your lunch?" Naruto's eyes were wide and Sasuke could swear sparkles and tiny little flowers were floating around the blonde's head as he looked up from the bento box. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before handing his chopsticks over and watched the blonde inhale the food. It was a sight to see, food disappearing from the box as quickly as the blonde was moving his mouth in a chewing fashion before swallowing. Sasuke nearly thought he was going to swallow one of the chopsticks accidentally. "Thank you, it was delicious!" It was a surprise for Sasuke to hear the words 'thank you' coming from the blonde's mouth when he had finished. He was blackmailing the blonde, forcing him to do these kinds of things and Naruto was thanking him for sharing his lunch?

Naruto handed the empty bento box back to the Uchiha who took it and replaced the lid, sliding it back into his bag. The few moments of silence after that seemed awkward, Sasuke didn't really want to talk and Naruto didn't really know what to say, realizing that the one tormenting him had just given him food. Luckily, the school bell starting to ring and interrupted the awkward silence. It rang a second time, informing students that lunch was over and that they had five minutes until class was going to start again. Sasuke sighed and stood up, dusting his pants off. Naruto followed suit, standing up and stretched.

"Were you serious about before? You won't tutor me today?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke unlocked the rooftop door, holding it open for the blonde who passed the Uchiha down the steps. The Uchiha shut the door, locked it and followed Naruto down to the next landing.

"Yes, I am busy after school but I'll tutor you now, we have a free period." Sasuke answered. Naruto looked up in mild shock, his thoughts reflected in his big indigo colored eyes. "Don't worry Usuratonkachi, I won't do anything mean to you in the library, today." Sasuke smirked when Naruto looked away before jerking his head upwards again, mouth agape. Sasuke walked past him, enjoying the fact that he had found another way to shut his blonde up. His smirk lessened as he continued down the stairs. There he went again thinking that the blonde was his, Naruto wasn't his, not yet anyway.

* * *

Studying had gone by faster than Sasuke had ever imagined, Naruto focused on learning with more concentration the Uchiha thought was possible from the blonde. It was surprising, when the blonde put his mind too it, he was more smart than stupid. When they had finished after two hours, the blonde understood almost everything they had been learning in class so far.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of classes, Sasuke and Naruto packed up and returned to their classroom. Sasuke ushered the blonde into the classroom and explained to Umino-sensei that he had already taught the blonde the days' lessons, which was why they had skipped class. Naruto practically ran to his seat, dodging people left and right who ignored him or told him to watch it with a call of his name. Sasuke listened to their teacher half berate him and half thank him before excusing himself.

Sasuke had glanced back over to the blonde, watching him animatedly talk to Kiba, gesturing with one arm as he leaned down and picked up his own bag. He watched Naruto roll his eyes, shaking his head before looking over to him, as if he had sensed the Uchiha's stare. Emotionlessly, he turned and walked out of the classroom, briefly wondering if the blonde was talking about him. Instead of focusing on that thought, Sasuke quickened his pace and nearly started running to get to the train station. As soon as he reached it, he found the locker he'd gotten the day before and took out his things before closing it and rushing to the bathroom. He changed quickly, giving himself only a moment in front of the mirror to mess up his hair before tucking it under a ball cap.

He managed to find a baggy hoodie in the back of his closet, one that had been given as a rejected gag gift to Itachi and then stuffed inside the younger Uchiha's closet. That and his most ragged pair of jeans and sneakers had made him look like a hoodlum. He plugged in a large pair of headphones before turning his musical device on, playing the music loud. Another man entered the bathroom, giving Sasuke a dirty look before unzipping his pants at a urinal.

Ignoring the simpleton, Sasuke retreated back to his locker to stuff his backpack and school uniform into it. Naruto's normal train was pulling into the station and he rushed onto it, pushing past people as he tried to hide the smirk on his face. It took some effort and glaring but he managed to snag the entire section of seats in front of the place where Naruto would try to stand. He thought about looking around for the pervert but decided against it. It wouldn't do to give himself away before he succeeded in his plans. Naruto was late, there wasn't much more time before the doors would close and the blonde still wasn't on the train, the pole Sasuke was looking at was empty. Just when the doors started to close, Naruto jumped into the car, grabbing onto the pole with a heaving sigh of relief. Sasuke wanted to smirk so instead he looked away, glaring at a group of girls who were giving him curious looks.

The train started to move and Sasuke watched the blonde relax from the corner of his eye. It hadn't taken long before Sasuke turned his complete attention on the blonde, carefully watching him and soon after the pervert moved behind him. No one around noticed, of course, who cared for a stranger's troubles on a train? Naruto didn't even blink when the man touched him. That surprised Sasuke. The hand gripped the blonde's waist tentatively before lowering to his bottom. The Uchiha watched him blink, then wince. The hand reached over the blonde's hip to his crotch, the pale wrist moving in a repetitive motion. It made him mad, for this pervert, this bastard to touch what was his and infuriated him even more that Naruto wasn't stopping him. The train stopped at a station, the hand retreating as the doors opened and people pushed past them in both directions.

Sasuke gave death glares to anyone who came close to his spot and when the doors closed again he turned his attention back to the pervert. He lowered one of his hands to his pocket, fingering his phone. Then on a sudden whim, he took it out and pretended to text. He looked up and saw the pervert watching him, those golden eyes unnerving and irritating him all at the same time.

The pervert looked away first, turning his head from side to side, looking to see if anyone else was watching him. Sasuke watched him glance back to him, anger flickering across his face before he turned back to Naruto, the door closing in front of them. Would the man still touch Naruto while he was watching or would he leave? Turning on his camera, Sasuke lowered his head and continued to pretend to text, shifting into a better position to get a picture of the man's face.

Doors closed again, the train starting to move and the perverts' hands as well. Both pale hands moving discreetly but Sasuke saw every movement. He forced himself to look down at his phone, tilting it to get the clearest picture possible before taking the picture, smirking when it came out clear, the mans face turned in his direction as he looked around again, golden eyes looking past the camera in sharp nervousness.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket, looking up to see the man staring at him again. His personality wouldn't let him look away but when Naruto's shoulders hunched, his head lowering he couldn't help but look over to him. Even in his high school uniform, Naruto still looked short among the throng of taller men and women. The hand on the pole was stark white, his jaw clenched tightly, straining against his cheeks. Sasuke tried to see the blondes' eyes but they were stuck to the ground as the man fondled him from behind.

The sight of his blonde being tormented by someone other than him was only getting under his skin and making him angry. He looked back to the pervert to find him staring back, eyes unwavering and what Sasuke took to be a version of fear. It only took a second to make a quick decision, he could glare and attempt to mark what was his but that wasn't really going to work when the pervert was toying with the blonde.

Instead, he smirked. The pervert's hands stopped as he staggered away from Sasuke, lurching to the side. Naruto didn't move but his grip on the pole loosened, obviously happy he'd gotten a brief reprieve. The train was coming to another stop, two before the blonde's stop. People started to bustle in and out of the train car, a few elderly women stepped on and looked around, unable to find a place.

Sasuke stood up, pulling off his headphones and bowing his head to them. Of course they looked a little shocked when he offered them the entire bench but they took it and one of them even thanked him as he moved. He worked his way towards the blonde, the perverts' eyes watching him from the pole across the open doors. When he raised his hand to the pole, grasping the warm, greasy metal below the blonde's hand, he watched the blonde's head turn a little. He looked at the hand and then turned away, his grip tightening. Naruto must have thought he was the pervert but he didn't say anything, didn't do anything.

It still irked the Uchiha so when the doors closed and the train started to move again, he stepped forward with a bump, pressing into the blonde as if the crowd was making him. The blonde moved forward, silently accepting the jostling. He looked over to the pervert, watching the man's face pale before surveying the rest of the people nearby. Once he deemed it safe, he reached his hand up to the blonde's ass and cupped it. Naruto shifted uncomfortably but was silent. Sasuke didn't know whether to be pleased or angry, the idiot still thought he was the pervert. Wanting to test it out further, Sasuke brought his other hand around the blonde's waist, holding the blonde's flaccid length through the pants of his uniform.

A shuffling sound made Sasuke back away but when he turned to look, it was just the pervert moving and bumping into people. He seemed to be trying to move away but the crowd was particularly dense behind him and no one wanted to move. The man frantically looked around before settling down in the same spot he had been before, looking anywhere but at the Uchiha and Naruto.

When Sasuke averted his eyes back to the blonde, his shorter counterpart was looking over at the pervert, mouth agape. So he had figured it out, that the man touching him was not the pervert that had been harassing him before. In order to keep the blonde from trying to find a way to run, the dark haired male pushed his body closer to the blondes', one of his hands cupping his buttocks and the other over his crotch, massaging the limb nestled there.

Naruto's head turned back to the doors of the train, his grip on the pole as tight as when the pervert had been touching him. At any moment, Sasuke thought, he's going to be pushed away, the blonde yelling obscenities, hitting him, putting up a fight worthy of a pervert. Even after a minute, the blonde had not moved a muscle, his sex completely flaccid against the Uchiha's touch and he was beginning to be a little concerned. This was the first time he had ever touched the blonde and had received no reaction. He wasn't trying to say no, to weakly attempt to push him away. Hell, Naruto wasn't even hard. Was this because the blonde still thought he was a random stranger feeling him up? He'd have to change that, to see the reaction the smaller boy would give.

"So it wasn't the stranger on the train that made you perverted eh, Dobe?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. The blonde jumped and turned his head, blue eyes wide in shock to see the Uchiha gazing back down at hum from underneath a ball cap. "Who was it then? The one who gave you all those toys?" Naruto's expression deteriorated there, he made a pained face and shifted his lower body away from the hand grasping his ass cheek and then away from the hand on his crotch. The blonde was caught between his hands and when he turned his head again Sasuke could see his ears turning bright red in embarrassment. A tan hand grabbed at that hand on his crotch, pushing it away but Sasuke just replaced it, gripping the length beneath the cloth and stroking it.

"I thought you weren't going to tutor me today?" Naruto's voice came out almost hoarse in a whisper. He turned his head to the side again, staring up into the Uchiha's obsidian gaze. This was a distraction as the blonde tried to pry both of the wandering hands off. Sasuke kept at it though, he wasn't going to stop now that he was getting a reaction.

"I'm not. I just decided to have a bit of fun with you and," The expression on the blonde's face downright pissed the Uchiha off, his big blue eyes filled with sorrow, lower lip quivering. He looked as if he was about to cry, not the teary expression and the few tears that had fallen across the whisker marks on his cheeks but the out right, loud, sobbing kind of crying. "Tried to scare off the pervert who's been harassing you." Naruto looked away again, his head tilting to the floor again. Sasuke was starting to feel the blonde's length come alive, his cheeks twitching and jerking under the touches and light pinches.

The smaller boy had raised his free hand to his face, probably covering his mouth to keep himself from making noises and the taller of them looked over to the pervert. His creepy golden eyes were staring at him intensely, long black hair in slight disarray and paper white hands clenched so tightly they were shaking. The man wasn't scared, he was angry. How dare the bastard. What gave him the right to be angry? He was the one touching what belonged to Sasuke. The Uchiha stared him down and then smirked knowingly.

_He's mine. See how he squirms? He never did that for you_. These thoughts and more of the similar point ran around Sasuke's mind. Just for good measure, the Uchiha undid the blonde's zipper and stuffed his hand down Naruto's pants. The blonde in his arms jerked and whimpered quietly. He was hard and Sasuke's cool hand was only making matters worse but just like the Uchiha predicted, he didn't cry out or push him away.

The train was pulling into the stop before Naruto's, the one the pervert got off on. Naruto wriggled in his arms, trying to get the Uchiha's hand out of his pants but Sasuke didn't pull away even as the doors were starting to open. The pervert shot forward, passing the two. Sasuke felt the clammy hand touch his wrist in his attempt to see if the blonde was hard as he stepped off the train. Sasuke's movement was quick, he pulled his hand free of the blonde's pants and forced him to turn around before pulling him close, keeping a grip on the uniform jacket. He watched the pervert turn around a few feet from the train and glared, his golden eyes boring into the Uchiha's. Revenge was written all across his face.

There was no way he going to get it though. Sasuke would make sure of it. The doors closed as the Uchiha smirked at him and the train was pulling out of the station, leaving the pervert staring on the platform. Sasuke looked down to the blonde against his chest, he could feel the wetness of tears through the baggy hoodie. Looking down, Sasuke reached for the blonde's crotch, pulled the zipper up and buttoning it while Naruto shivered at the touch.

Naruto raised a hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears and keeping his eyes downcast through that leg of the train ride to the blonde's station. Sasuke silently and patiently waited until the doors opened. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him to the nearest bathroom, pushing the blonde into a stall as he looked around for anyone in the bathroom that had taken note of their appearance. Sasuke deemed it safe and closed the bathroom door, locking it. Naruto had collapsed on the porcelain toilet bowl, crossing his arms over his chest and curling into himself. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the sight, was the blonde really going to fight him now, after he had saved him?

"Stand up." He told Naruto. Reluctantly, the blonde stood up, his shoulders still hunched and arms crossed.

"You said we weren't going to do it in bathrooms anymore." Watery blue eyes looked up to the Uchiha and he was torn. Sasuke _had_ said that but the blonde's expression was so tempting, would he really stick to his word? He decided he wasn't going to and stepped closer to his blonde only to watch as Naruto cringed away from him.

"I did say that." Sasuke frowned and stepped backwards, his mind changing again. He had saved the blonde from the pervert on the train so why was the blonde acting so scared? Realization hit him as a ton of bricks made out of ice would, joltingly cold and crushing. Sasuke was no better than the pervert, Naruto didn't want to be touched by him and yet he was forcing the blonde into everything they did.

"Can't we just go back to my apartment?" Naruto's voice shook as if he were about to break down at any moment. "Yo-you can do whatev-"

"No." Sasuke interrupted. He turned around, facing the stall's door to hide his expression. He was angry, angry with the pervert, with Naruto, but mostly with himself. This had all started because he didn't want to look embarrassed in front of Naruto, to show weakness and it had spiraled out of control. "Don't get on any trains you normally do for a while. With a little bit of luck you might not see him ever again."

Unlocking the stall door was excruciatingly loud, echoing off the walls and tiled floor, reverberating through Sasuke's mind with a kind of finality. He was going to end it; Naruto wasn't his blonde, didn't want to be his blonde and was probably as revolted by his touch as the perverts'. Sasuke walked out of the stall, out of the bathroom and out onto the platform. He stopped only because the train taking him back the way he came wasn't there yet and he felt like he was going to be sick or cry. Why did his chest hurt so much?

* * *

When the youngest Uchiha entered his house, the last thing he was expecting was a strangers shoes among four others in the landing and Umino-sensei himself standing in front of the stairs, just a few feet away from him.

"Sasuke?" The teacher asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke's foul mood only worsened at that.

"I live here." He stated. It took a better part of his control to keep his anger from slipping into his voice but his teacher seemed to sense it. The dark skinned adult looked contrite, glancing up at the stairs before putting on a fake, reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's just that, Hatake, Kakashi-sensei, has been using perverted-getting some rather strange items from a man who lives here." Umino-sensei paused and changed what he was saying midsentence, probably that he was realizing he was talking to one of his students. At the sound of someone on the floor above them shut a door he looked up to the stairwell.

"That would be my brother." Sasuke muttered. The teacher looked back to his student as the person from the floor above quickly made their way down the stairs. Itachi stepped onto the landing, giving his little brother a quick glance before turning to Umino-sensei.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-san but I can't disclose any of my clients' information." Itachi formally told the brunette. He held out one of his business cards and watched as the mildly shocked teacher took it. Suddenly, Umino-sensei stiffened and stuffed the card into his pocket.

"You must tell me what you sold him, Itachi-san. If he brings those things to school again he could be in some serious trouble." Umino-sensei pleaded.

"He won't." Sasuke suddenly spoke up. His anger was spiking again. Both of the older adults looked to him. "Kakashi won't bring them to school, whatever they are. He abides by the rules like all of Itachi's clients."

"Sasuke, do you know what your-"

"Yes. I know what my brother does for a living." Sasuke interrupted again. Finding that he had had enough of this conversation, he stalked past his teacher and brother and up the stairs. Halfway up, the youngest Uchiha couldn't help but turn around, glaring at his teacher for his stupidity. "He only teases and tortures you because he loves you, that's the kind of people who come to Itachi for help."

With that, Sasuke ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He slid his back against the door, one of his hands running through his hair roughly, the other he clenched into a fist, pressing it against his forehead. He was so angry, frustrated. Sasuke didn't know why he had chosen the blonde but he had and ruined it. Ruined everything. With closed eyes he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, opening his eyes to turn it to the camera. Looking through the photos, he saw the two photos from the rooftop. Naruto's face, covered in his cum and the one with the blonde's lower body naked, his hairless legs spread apart, a hand on his erection blurry since he had been moving it.

The picture after that was the one of the pervert, his golden eyes staring past the camera, pale face angular and shadowed by black hair. It infuriated him, to see the face of the man who had been harassing the blonde for who knows how long. Sasuke had planned on showing the picture to Kisame, the favor he had been planning on asking was to watch over Naruto on the train for a few days, knowing the idiot wouldn't do what he was told and if the pervert attacked him again, the officer would arrest him.

He could probably still do it, no he would do it. Getting rid of that bastard from Naruto's life could be the least he could do to right his wrongs. He moved backwards to the first picture of the blonde, his one eye closed and mouth open. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore because the picture just continued to infuriate him. Sasuke clenched his phone tightly and then threw it towards his bed. There was no sound of an electronic device hitting the wall in a loud hollow bang or the soft, muted sound of it hitting the bed or pillow. Instead, there was a slapping sound of the device being caught by an open palmed hand.

"What's this, Sasuke?" Deidara's voice rang inside Sasuke's head. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the blonde, his lover Sasori, and Kisame all sitting on his bed. Deidara was in his boxers while the redhead and policeman were still fully clothed, Kisame in civilian clothes instead of his uniform. "Why'd you throw your cellphone, un? Is there something on here you don't like?"

"What are you all doing in my room?" Sasuke asked tiredly. The blonde busied himself with peeking into the youngest Uchiha's phone while Sasori shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone unexpected came to visit and Itachi forced us all in here so his work wouldn't seem so, unprofessional." Kisame answered. Sasuke snorted at the thought because Itachi was anything but professional when it came to his job.

"Sasuke, these are super hot, un. Is this the guy who wore my shorts?" Deidara's voice had a tinge of admiration, making the Uchiha's chest hurt.

"I think you may have a career in AV photography." Sasori quietly said. He didn't want to hear any of this; he just wanted to be left alone. Standing up, the high school student unlocked his door but before he could tell the three to get out, Kisame snatched the phone from Deidara and stared long and hard at it.

"Sasuke, where did you get this picture?" Kisame looked up to the younger Uchiha but Sasuke glared at him.

"I took it." He gave a short, annoyed response. The bulky, blue haired man looked up to him and then back down at the phone before showing it to Sasuke.

"Where did you see this man?" Kisame asked. The picture on the phone wasn't one of Naruto.

"On the train, he's a pervert who's been attacking Naruto." Sasuke watched Kisame's expression. His curiosity peaked when the older male frowned and looked to the other two men on the bed who were giving him strange looks. "Why?" The youngest Uchiha questioned. Deidara answered him with a grave seriousness Sasuke didn't think the older blonde could have.

"Because, he's more than a pervert. He's a murderer."


	6. Planning

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sasuke looked down into his bag, rifling through it before closing it and looking back up at his the group of adults in front of him.

"Yes." Itachi's response was curt. He wasn't even looking at his younger brother when he answered. The man was looking through paperwork on the kitchen table, his hair, which was normally in a loose ponytail was hanging down his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, un. We've already called your teacher and Kisame's got everything sorted out." Deidara flippantly waved off Sasuke with his hand.

"I'll make sure they aren't late to the station." Sasori tilted his head, his blank stare focused on the younger Uchiha before turning to Deidara who didn't seem to notice the stare. Sasuke nodded to all of them, slung the backpack over his shoulder and pulled out his phone.

"Don't text him, your teacher will talk to him. Get him alone and talk to him then if you think it's necessary to let him know the, finer details." Kisame motioned to his cellphone and Sasuke pocketed it. He gave the four adults one more pointed stare and then high tailed it out of the house.

More than just getting Naruto to agree to talk to him was running around his mind. He still didn't know how to process it, the man that was harassing the blonde on the train, the pervert, was a murderer. Over two dozen people were dead because of him; at least that was the body count. Kisame said they suspected him in more than forty homicide cases over the last thirty years and six times as many other cases for a single person.

This man, Orochimaru, kept himself busy. Why he was interested in Naruto, he didn't know. Kisame had only told him a little about the man, that he was a sociopath, loved to kill and 'loved nothing else half as much'. So once again, why the heartless murderer was obsessed with harassing the blonde, Sasuke didn't know. It even surprised him how easily Deidara had explained the trial and escape from prison that had apparently made the news a few months ago which Sasuke apparently hadn't heard about.

He tried to get the blonde's attention before school but Naruto wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even glance in his general direction. Classes were long and boring, Sasuke wouldn't say anything more than the answer that was asked of him. Brooding was his top priority today, regardless of what he needed to do. When lunch started, Umino-sensei called to him, asked to meet him at his desk before the next class. He gave Naruto a short glance but the blonde's focus was stuck between the dog lover Inuzuka and their teacher. Reluctantly, Sasuke stood up and followed the teacher out of the room, down the hall and into the room full of the teachers' desks.

"Sasuke, have a seat." The teacher sat down, ushering to an extra chair next to his table. Sasuke took the chair and slumped down in it, trying to keep his emotionless stare from turning into a glare.

"Yes, Umino-sensei?" Sasuke watched his teacher's expression shift and change with his thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about, about yesterday." His teacher started off. He was nervous, his leg twitching before he lifted it over his other knee and leaned back sitting cross-legged. "I want to talk about what you heard." Sasuke watched Umino-sensei look up to him before suddenly blushing and then turning his head away.

"What's there to talk about?" Sasuke didn't look away when the older male looked up again, seeing the man's blush deepen. "I'm sure my brother explained to you the rules that all his clients have to abide by." Umino-sensei nodded so Sasuke averted his eyes, to see his teacher in such a state was awkward and it slightly ticked the Uchiha off.

"He did but that's not why I wanted to talk to you." The dark haired teacher leaned forward, his voice just above a whisper. "I'm wondering, I want to know, you won't tell anyone about Kakashi-sensei's involvement with your brother, will you?" His teacher was asking him to keep quiet, to not say anything, to not use the information as leverage. Sasuke put the pieces together almost immediately; at some point he was going to have two interesting conversations with the school nurse and his brother.

"Why would I? If I said anything about what my brother does for a living and that he was involved, Kakashi would lose his job. Then he would quit being my brothers' client and Itachi would be mad at me for interfering with his work." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, giving his teacher an exasperated, knowing look.

"O-oh, I didn't quite think of it like that." Umino-sensei sat back, his ears bright red and eyes averted again. "Then, you won't tell anyone about Kakashi-sensei and I, the, the relationship we have?" The teacher asked when Sasuke looked away. Sasuke didn't want to talk about his teachers' relationship but didn't want to glare at the innocent teacher. Sasuke looked to the windows into the hallway, watching people walk down them when he caught someone looking back at him. It was Naruto, his blue eyes staring right back at him. The blonde was frowning and when he realized that he had been caught, he turned his head.

"No, I won't." Sasuke finally answered his teacher. The blonde's expression had irked the Uchiha. What was he angry about? Sasuke had left him alone since the train so what was bothering him?

"Thank you, Sasuke." Iruka seemed relieved and sat back with a smile. "And I have just one more thing, I got a call from your caseworker this morning, she needs to have a meeting with you this afternoon so you've been excused from your afternoon classes." Sasuke nodded and glanced back to the window; Naruto was gone from the window.

"Thank you, Umino-sensei." Sasuke stood up and bowed. The teacher nodded to him, turning back to his desk. He walked out of the room and headed back to his respective classroom, thinking. Sasuke wasn't going to let Orochimaru touch Naruto ever again though, not if he could help it but at some point in the day he was going to have to tell Naruto what they were doing and why. Halfway down the hallway, Kiba, the blonde's best friend, motioned him over. The dog lover's eyes were beady and his bright red tattoos on his cheeks irritated the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned against the wall in front of the Inuzuka, wondering what he could possibly want from him.

"What have you been doing with Naruto?" Kiba asked outright. The male was direct. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tutoring him." Sasuke answered. It seemed to irk Kiba and the male narrowed his eyes.

"He's been acting strange since you started tutoring him, he hasn't planned a prank since the library and I've heard about your family." The brunette leaned forward, lowering his voice so a group of girls walking past them wouldn't hear him. Sasuke really tried not to care what his classmate was saying; Kiba Inuzuka was an idiot and had no clue what was going on.

"My family is dead." He snapped. Kiba blinked and took a step back at the Uchiha's answer. "Nothing is going on. If Naruto has a problem, it's not with me." Sasuke growled the lie at the shaggy haired brunette and stalked off down the rest of the hallway and Kiba didn't chase after him. So he had been right in assuming that Naruto had planned the prank in the library and to think, that that had been what started it all. It was the reason why he had gone to the blonde's apartment to study.

When he reached for the sliding door of his classroom he was suddenly pulled back, a hand gripping the side of his collar. He didn't realize in time to block the punch aimed at his face but managed to tilt his head away from the blow. It hit his jaw rather than his cheekbone. Sasuke stepped backwards, not because of the hit, the motion made his attacker let go of his uniform jacket so he wouldn't stumble.

"You bastard!" Sasuke heard someone scream. His eyes caught Naruto's for a brief second; blue eyes alight in anger, lips forming a scowl in outrage. This was the blonde in a fit of rage; this was what he had wanted to see this since the first time he had been in the other male's dingy apartment. His jaw was already starting to ache, but he ignored it. Naruto was coming at him again, letting out a cry of unintelligible sounds. Sasuke sidestepped him, knocking the fist away with one hand while his other hand clenched into a fist. It connected with the blonde's gut and the Uchiha could feel the breath get knocked out of him. Moving quickly, he grabbed Naruto's jacket and forced him into the closest wall. People were crying out, in shock and surprise, it had been a while since Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a fight.

"What is wrong with you, huh?" Sasuke growled. He pressed his hand against the blonde's throat; bringing his face so close their lips were almost touching. Naruto attempted to push him away but couldn't find the leverage so resorted to hitting at his captor's back.

"Get off me!" Naruto snarled. Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde's neck warningly and the reaction was immediate. The blonde stopped hitting him, dropping his hand to his side while the other gripped the Uchiha's wrist. "Get your hands off me." Blue eyes were no longer infuriated, he was still angry but hesitant now, unsure, aroused.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He was trying his best not to smirk, thinking about what he could have done to piss the blonde off so much. He'd toyed with him on his train in front of the pervert, took him to the bathroom and then, Sasuke had left him there, with an erection.

"Just do it." The grip on Sasuke's wrist tightened, the blonde's eyes losing all sense of anger as he became unsure of what the Uchiha was thinking of. Sasuke couldn't hold back his smirk any longer, he leaned forward, his lips less than an inch from a tan earlobe. His chest hurt being this close to the blonde but he couldn't stop from teasing the male below him, it was too easy, too much like the past few days and it gave him a pleasurable rush he didn't want to give up.

"Oh I see, you're mad. Mad that I left you without taking care of you." Sasuke whispered. He pulled back to see the blonde's eyes widen, lips parted. "I wonder, did you finish yourself off there in the bathroom or did you walk all the back to your apartment before you touched yourself?"

This brought back the fury in Naruto's eyes; he wrenched Sasuke's hand off his throat and lunged for the taller student. They fell to the floor, Naruto on top of the Uchiha, his head hit the floor and he saw stars and fists. Somehow he's managed to raise his hands to his face to block most of the blows. The position was familiar, just like when the Uchiha found the box with all the toys in it. He wondered if Naruto was hard again. This time it was difficult to tell, he was on his knees instead of pressing his weight down on the Uchiha's stomach. When Sasuke finally managed to regain his mental capabilities, he caught one of Naruto's fists and made a poor attempt to hit the blonde. He managed an upper cut, catching a tan jaw. The attacks stopped long enough for Sasuke to roll his attacker over and untangle himself.

"What is going on here?" Umino-sensei's voice called out over the sound of their scuffling. Sasuke looked up to see the teacher stalking up to them; he could feel the blonde's hands on his ankles and tried to shake them off.

"You fucking asshole! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed. He tried to scramble back up into a position that he could attack again but Umino-sensei stopped him, pulling him away and into a standing position. "Let me go!" Sasuke watched the blonde struggle in their teacher's grip. His lip was bleeding but other than that he looked unharmed and completely pissed off.

"Naruto, calm down!" The dark skinned man yelled. He dragged his student away from Sasuke who sat up, his back against the wall. Umino-sensei finally let go of Naruto but stood in front of him, stopping him from lunging at the Uchiha again. Someone was next to him, a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Are you alright, Sasuke? Where did he hurt you?" Sasuke turned his head, staring at Sakura's green eyes uncomprehendingly. She along with Ino were kneeling next to him, much to close for him to feel comfortable.

"Don't touch me." The Uchiha muttered. He brushed the pinkette's hand off his shoulder and stood up, using the wall to steady himself. Sakura and Ino remained in their kneeling positions, shocked that the stoic genius would refuse their help.

"Naruto, in my office now!" Umino-sensei screamed. He pointed towards the teachers' room, glaring at the sulking blonde who silently left, fuming. "Sasuke, go to the nurses' office, after that you can leave early."

"He started it, Iruka! This isn't fair!" Naruto cried out as he turned around. He was pointing at Sasuke when he looked but before he could make a snide comment the teacher was stalking up to the blonde. Umino-sensei grabbed a tan ear and dragged him down the hallway and into the teachers' room.

"How many times have I told you to call me Umino-sensei, Naruto? I'm first and foremost your teacher. Now explain to me what happened before I give you a month's worth of detentions and-" The teacher's threats were cut off when he shut the teachers door with a slam. Sasuke blinked, unmoving from his place. What had made the blonde go so crazy? It couldn't have just been the teasing, he had done way worse than that over the last few days and didn't even get a response remotely similar. No, something else must have been bothering him. Had Orochimaru started following him in the mornings too? He didn't know and that bothered him.

"Let me help you to the nurse's office, Sasuke." Ino was suddenly in his face, her blue eyes jerking the Uchiha out of his thoughts so suddenly he didn't react. "Sasuke?" Ino asked again. Sasuke shook his head and turned, heading for the nurse's office as quickly as his feet would carry him.

* * *

Kakashi had shone that stupid fucking light in his eyes before asking him what happened. Only after he had explained did the white haired pervert of a nurse gave him a cold pack and something to stop his nose from bleeding. It had been fine until the stupid nurse had touched it and it started pouring out profusely. Blood had gotten on his jacket, his pants and in his mouth making the Uchiha's mood worse than before. The only good thing that had come from this torture was knowledge that he didn't have a concussion.

When the nurse's phone rang, Kakashi turned away from the death glare Sasuke was giving him. "Ah, Iruka-chan! I'm so glad you called, we still have to plan our next date!" Kakashi leaned onto his desk with his elbows, his voice annoyingly chipper. "I know that's not why you called but when am I ever going to have another chance like this to talk to you during school, Iruka-chan?"

Sasuke continued to glare at the nurse, a cold pack in his hand pressed against his cheek. His nose was stuffed with tissues, his pants were wet and his jacket was hanging up, drying from the dowsing of water it had gone through. He was pissed, irritated, and just wanted to punch the living daylights out of someone. As he simmered, Kakashi suddenly went quiet, listening to what Umino-sensei was saying. When the white haired adult set down his pencil and turned in his chair to look at Sasuke with his one good eye, the Uchiha stared back, thinking about whether or not to care about why the pervert had suddenly become serious.

"I see. I'll be sure to be keep them separated when he comes down here." Kakashi held the phone up to his ear for a minute longer before replacing it on the hook. They stared at each other for a while and Sasuke began to think that Kakashi knew something was going on. "You don't have a caseworker, Sasuke."

The random, blatant statement irritated the Uchiha even more and he looked away. "I'm an orphan and my brother took guardianship of me, of course I have a caseworker." Sasuke glanced back to the one-eyed nurse to try to assure him that he wasn't lying but Kakashi wasn't having it.

"I helped your brother file the papers for your emancipation when you were twelve." Kakashi told him. "I was the one who helped Itachi with his own papers when he was younger as well." Sasuke frowned and looked away. "What are you planning on doing that involves Naruto?"

"Nothing I'm allowed to talk about." The Uchiha stood up and walked over to the sink. He pulled out the tissues from his nose and tossed them into the trash. "I signed a nondisclosure form, same as you." Sasuke dropped the cold pack into the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheek was puffy and inflamed, his nostrils were caked with dried blood.

"Does Naruto know what's going on?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke returned to his seat, looking at the man's desk as he applied some cool gel and a bandage on his cheek.

"No, not yet." Sasuke answered. The adult pulled his hands away from the Uchiha's face and sat back down at his desk. His jaw was starting to ache and he opened his mouth to feel it, his face definitely looked as bad as it felt.

"He's on his way down here now so I can check up on him before he leaves to meet with his _caseworker_." Kakashi emphasized. Sasuke chose not to respond; he already knew Kakashi knew about the lie. "Tell him." The nurse ordered. They fell into a silence, staring at each other until the office door opened. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto storm in. He was still fuming but other than the busted lip, he was fine. Immediately, Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's and the blonde stiffened. For a moment, Sasuke thought he was going to have another stand off but Kakashi stood up and grabbed Naruto's chin.

"Let's get some ointment on that, Naruto." Kakashi turned to give Sasuke a look that meant get up but the blonde pushed the nurse's hand away, turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the Uchiha.

"I'm fine." Naruto muttered. Kakashi didn't say anything; instead he looked to Sasuke and nodded over towards one of the curtained beds. Rolling his eyes at being told what to do, Sasuke stood up, stalked over to Naruto, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bed. Naruto put up little resistance and practically let Sasuke fling him onto the bed while the dark haired male turned around and closed the curtains.

"We are not doing it with Kakashi-sensei in the room!" The blonde hissed out. He sat up and scooted all the way up to the head of the cot and had the pillow in his hands, ready to defend himself.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sat down on the bed; arms crossed over his chest and gave the blonde a hard stare. He wanted to ask why the idiot had attacked him and why that had made him so mad that he would finally snap. "You don't have a meeting with your caseworker today." Sasuke ended up saying. Naruto blinked, all the pent up anger slipping from his face.

"How did you know-?" Naruto trailed off. He was frowning now and Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Because I had someone get us excused from the rest of school. I have something I want you to do." Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek, trying to rub the soreness out of his jaw.

"No." Naruto suddenly spoke up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and regarded the blonde. There was no way after all the shit he had been put through the last twenty four hours he was going to le the blonde throw all his hard work away. He was doing this for the idiot.

"No?" Sasuke asked slowly. "Do you want me to send those pictures I took to everyone in school?" The Uchiha leaned forward, staring the blonde down and watched him cower a little behind the pillow.

"I-I don't care anymore, I'm not going to be your toy anymore." Naruto whispered. He glanced over to where the curtains parted, overly conscious about the white haired nurse. Sasuke wanted to scream, to attack the blonde and knock the idiots head against the wall over and over again.

"Fine." Sasuke exasperatedly growled. He was already thinking of all the ways he could convince the blonde. "You do this last thing for me and I'll delete the pictures. I won't touch you anymore, I won't tease you anymore." It was painful for him to say it, to promise to let the blonde go but what else was he going to do? If he pressured the blonde anymore he would probably attack him again and he did not want to go through another fight. "You won't be my toy anymore, I'll forget it ever happened."

"You're serious?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Inhaling loudly, Sasuke nodded and bit his inner lip to keep himself from taking it back. The blonde looked down at the pillow in his hands, contemplating. "O-okay, I'll do it." He finally answered. Blue eyes peeked up at Sasuke nervously. Sasuke didn't want to think about it anymore and acted.

"We're leaving. Now." Sasuke stood up and threw the curtains open, scaring Kakashi who was sitting in his chair at the edge of the bed closer to the Uchiha, listening in on their conversation. "Say anything to anyone and I'll tell Itachi the real reason why your partner visited yesterday." He gave the one eyed man his best death glare, grabbed his jacket and then took Naruto by his uniform jacket out of the nurse's office. The hallways were empty, everyone in class so when they arrived at their classroom, Sasuke let the blonde go and slid the door to their room open a crack. Umino-sensei paused in his lesson to look over and nodded to the floor by the door where both his and Naruto's bags had been placed. He nodded to the brunette teacher and grabbed them both before shutting the door.

Sasuke shoved the blonde's bag into his hands and stalked to the stairwell, leaving the quiet blonde to follow him. He couldn't even find himself to care why the idiot was so quiet, he was angry, frustrated and his jaw was full out throbbing now. Today sucked. They left the school grounds and Sasuke led the blonde to the train station. Naruto almost asked a question when they went through the turnstiles but managed to close his mouth before he could blurt it out.

The Uchiha immediately went to the lockers and pulled out his cellphone to dial a number but before he could hit the call button someone wrapped their arm around his shoulders and led him down the rows of lockers. Naruto let out an undignified squawk, making Sasuke look over his shoulder to see the long blonde haired man who had an arm on his shoulder also had grabbed Naruto by the back collar of his jacket and was dragging him.

"Looking for a good time?" The man's voice was strangled into an unnatural sound and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pinched the skin on the back of the man's hand and pulled it off him as the man cried out in pain. "Hey! There's no need for violence, un!" The man's voice had changed back to his regular voice and Sasuke recognized it easily.

"Deidara." Sasuke took in the man's appearance from head to toe and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Where is Sasori and-what the hell are you wearing?" Deidara's normal ponytail was gone, his hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back. It would have made him look younger if he didn't have a fake; dark blonde handlebar mustache stuck on his face and aviator sunglasses on. He was wearing an old jean jacket, jeans and loafers, Itachi's loafers to be exact.

"You like it, Sasuke? I'm still waiting for the boots to come in." The strangely dressed man grinned and tugged Naruto up to stand next to him.

"Who are you?" Naruto cried out. He pulled on his uniform jacket until the older blonde released it, sending the idiot into lockers ungracefully.

"Your costume designer." Deidara answered with a lecherous grin. "So this is who wore my shorts. I can see why you like him, he looks just like me." Deidara turned back to the Uchiha and winked.

"I don't look anything like you!" The younger blonde raged. He turned around and looked between Sasuke and Deidara. "What do you mean, my costume designer?" He asked. Deidara grinned devilishly and turned to Sasuke.

"You didn't tell him?" Sasuke nodded to the older blonde's question, rolling his eyes at the man's expression. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Deidara clasped his hands together, rubbed them and he looked Naruto over.

"Just get what you need out of the lockers." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and left Deidara to the lockers. He dragged the blonde into the men's bathroom and went directly for the handicapped stall. Sasuke ushered the other male inside and locked the door behind him.

"Sasuke, what is it that I'm doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke forced himself to look into deep blue of the blonde's eyes, trying to keep his emotionless composure.

"How long has the pervert on the train been molesting you?" Sasuke hoped the blonde get sidetracked by the sudden change of topics but the blonde tensed, realizing what the Uchiha was doing.

"A couple of months, why? What am I going to be doing?" The blonde answered warily. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy run through his veins. Orochimaru had been touching Naruto for that long? No wonder the blonde hadn't really fought back or been surprised when Sasuke forced him into doing the things they had done.

"You're going to let him touch you again." Sasuke watched Naruto tense before he suddenly pushed the Uchiha out of the way and tried to unlock the door. "Hey!" Sasuke rebounded back from the wall and shoved Naruto hard, closing the door to keep the blonde in.

"No! Let me out!" Naruto cried out desperately. He tried to grapple the Uchiha but he wasn't going to take this. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and threw him into the door.

"You've already attempted to beat the crap out of me less than an hour ago, Naruto. I'm not dealing with your shit any more today." Naruto was glaring, at him showing the fire he had been looking for before. "Now you are going to do this one last thing for me or I will send those pictures to everyone in school, including our teachers and principle. Don't test me." This threat seemed to douse the blonde's spirit; he dropped his eyes and slumped his body against the door. Sasuke didn't drop the jacket though, he was still pissed and wanted to make sure the idiot wouldn't chicken out halfway through. He watched the blonde open his mouth and whisper something but it was so quiet he didn't hear it.

"What?" Sasuke asked quietly. He leaned forward, tilting his head to try to hear what the blonde was trying to say. Naruto kept his eyes downcast, his long blonde eyelashes holding his attention until those cute pink lips opened to whisper something.

"Alright get out of the way! Master of disguise coming in." Deidara's voice echoed in the bathroom but it was when the stall door opened that forced both of the students to move. Naruto was literally thrown into the Uchiha, blue eyes snapping up from the floor as their lips pressed against each other. Sasuke was moving but he didn't know what he was doing exactly. One of his hands was on the blonde's scarred cheek; it was hot and flushed against his palm and the other dropped from the jacket to the blonde's waist, trying to steady him. He was stepping back until his back hit the wall and Naruto's body was falling against his chest.

"Hey, what are you two-" Deidara stopped midsentence when he saw the position the two were in. Naruto's blue eyes widened and he pulled away, blushing wildly. "Oh no, don't stop. I could bear to watch you two get it on, un." The older blonde teased. Sasuke was gaping; he knew it and he didn't care if Deidara saw it. His whole body was on fire and blood was rushing to his lower regions. He had kissed Naruto, at least, their lips had touched, but it still made his chest tighten and head spin. Then, the pit of his stomach became a sinkhole, all those good, and erection causing feelings slipped away when he remembered Naruto didn't even like him.

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasuke snapped. Now his mood was fading into an even darker temperament, he just wanted to punch the blonde, both of them. Naruto had retreated to the farthest corner from the door, sticking himself in the corner so no one could sneak up behind him. Deidara stepped into the large stall with a normal looking Sasori behind him.

"Sasuke." The redhead nodded to the dark haired student as he closed and locked the door with his pale hand and painted black fingernails. He was wearing an oversized black jacket with red clouds on them and black pants, so the man looked normal, for being Sasori.

"Why did you let him dress up like that?" Sasuke frowned. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from licking his lips or looking over to the blonde who was watching them. Sasori set down a black brief case on the tiled floor and turned to the blonde, his pale green eyes moving, as he looked Naruto up and down.

"I'm not his therapist." Sasori shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the other blonde as he set his own black bag down and opened it. Out came a folded clothes bag with a hanger, which Deidara handed to the redhead who hung it on the back of the door.

"You give my brother too much control over your relationship." Sasuke muttered. He couldn't hold out any longer and glanced over to Naruto who was warily watching Deidara unpack his bag. Out came small, foldable plastic shelves, a white plastic head that had no hair, several blonde wigs and extensions.

"You don't know what our relationship is without him, un." Deidara responded. He took a moment from looking through his bag to look up at the Uchiha. "Hey, younger blondie, come'ere." Deidara motioned for Naruto to come closer and stared at him until he did. Grabbing a few of the extensions, the strangely dressed blonde stood up and grabbed Naruto's hair, holding the wigs up to his hair. "Perfect." Naruto jerked back when Deidara let his hair go, his bright blue eyes wide in fear but when the older male kneeled back down and sorted through the different shades of fake blonde hair, he didn't move back into the corner but watched the older man move about.

"What is all this?" Naruto asked. He leaned over when Deidara grabbed Sasori's briefcase and opened it. It turned out to be a make up kit; dozens of different bits of makeup in little squares that folded out to show that there were more underneath. Sasuke watched too, actually surprised how complicated the makeup kit was.

"You're disguise, un." Deidara sat back, leaning against the wall of the stall and looking up to Naruto with a quirky lopsided smile. "Have you ever cross-dressed before?"

"Do the shorts count?" Naruto immediately asked. Deidara's smile widened to a full one and he looked over to the black clothes bag hanging on the back of the stall door.

"No, it doesn't, un. You'll be going, ah, a bit more girly." The older blonde glanced over to Sasuke, giving him a wink before licking his lips at Sasori. "It's the one we used way back when-

"Deidara." Sasori interrupted. "Shut up." The older blonde raised his eyebrows at him and let out an undignified squeak when the redhead kicked him over, falling onto the tiled floor.

"You just don't like surprises, un." Deidara sneered at the redhead. Sasori nodded and made no movement to disagree or fight with the man on the bathroom floor. "Give him the bag already, asshole." The blonde muttered. He sat back up with his legs crossed, sulking. Sasori obediently turned around, grabbed the bag off its hook and tossed it to Naruto who clumsily caught it.

"Change." Sasori stated coldly. Sasuke glanced back to the older blonde who was busying himself with sorting out makeup and hair extensions. They didn't seem about to blow up at each other.

"With you guys in here?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Sasuke nodded and could only assume the other two were doing the same thing since Naruto looked over to them exasperatedly before sighing loudly, giving in.

"Just think of this as getting changed for gym class, that can't be too hard, can it, un?" Deidara wondered aloud. The younger blonde bit his lower lip and looked over to Sasuke who raised his eyebrow warningly. Naruto sighed and hung the black clothes bag on the low metal handlebar on the wall before opening it.

"You can't be serious, you want me to wear this?" Naruto looked up from the uniform he was holding in his hands to the other three in the bathroom stall.

"Yes." Sasuke heard himself and two other voices echo and he watched with grim satisfaction when the idiot's face turned red at the prospect of wearing a girl's uniform from their own high school.


	7. Dress Up

Sasuke had to grit his teeth and watch Naruto undress in front of Deidara and Sasori. It took all of his strength to not force the two older men out so they wouldn't see the blonde get naked. He didn't though, and watched as Naruto turned around, pulling down his pants and boxers. Luckily, their uniform jacket was long on Naruto and hid his ass better than Sasuke would have accepted. Halfway through kicking off his pants, Naruto remembered that he hadn't taken off his shoes and hurriedly pulled them off with his feet. Next, when he was half naked, the blonde pulled out the skirt from the bag. He toyed with it, unhooking the clasp and wrapping it around his waist before trying to hook it again, lifting up his jacket and shirt to see it better.

"How do girls wear these things?" Naruto murmured anxiously. Sasuke could hear Deidara chuckle but couldn't look away from the blonde when he looked up. Those blue eyes were uncertain and those naturally tan legs still looked silky smooth, the skirt was a little long for the Uchiha's tastes. That was if he liked girls, or just this blonde in a skirt.

"Easy, after they get a couple days practice at it, un." Deidara snickered. Naruto frowned at him and then glanced back to Sasuke, his face immediately flushing. "Don't forget to put on the underwear." Sasuke looked over to the older blonde at this, Deidara was smirking but the Uchiha didn't know what he was talking about and frowned.

"What underwear?" Naruto voiced Sasuke's thought. The older blonde didn't answer, just tried to hold his laughter in and Sasori had the decency to grin. Sasuke looked back to find Naruto rummaging through the clothes bag furiously until he pulled out a small, black, lacy pair of panties and then tossed them back in the black bag. The blonde was starting to blush.

"Don't worry, they're clean. I bought them brand new today." Deidara laughed and motioned for Sasori to lean down, Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye and felt a twinge of jealousy hit him as the two older men kissed. Diverting his attention when Deidara tried to stick his tongue into Sasori's throat, Sasuke watched Naruto unbutton his jacket. Naruto was watching the two older men with interest but he was trying to hide it and when he knew Sasuke had caught him staring he looked away. The blonde shrugged his jacket off and undid the buttons to his shirt, loosening his tie to raise it over his head.

"I'm not wearing them." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper. He raised his eyebrow in mild confusion but inwardly he was enjoying the sight of the blonde as he pulled off his shirt to reveal his thin chest. Sasuke looked him over, enjoying the sight for as long as he could. He had to remember that he wasn't going to see this ever again. The pang of sadness in his chest surprised him, Sasuke didn't want this to be the last time and that scared him. He didn't want to let Naruto go, he wanted to keep him, to treasure him.

Naruto's chest was as tan as his legs and almost unnaturally thin. Sasuke could only assume it was because the blonde didn't eat much, he could see Naruto's ribcage poking out from under his skin. His stomach was taught, collarbone defined and his arms were nothing but skin and bones. In nothing but a skirt, Naruto was giving Sasuke a hard on. Thank goodness Deidara and Sasori were too involved with each other to notice. Naruto seemed to feel embarrassed in his practical nakedness and rushed to get on the feminine button down white shirt.

"Wait, you forgot the bra!" Deidara suddenly called out. His lips smacked loudly as he pulled away from Sasori. The redhead straightened up, frowning for reasons Sasuke could only guess at. "Oh, shit. I'm going to have to dress you, un, you have no clue what you're doing." Sasuke watched the older blonde get off the floor and rush over to Naruto who jumped when Deidara grabbed his shoulder. He wanted to rip Deidara's hand away but ended up letting his hand twitch twice before stilling himself.

"What are you talking about, clothes are clothes, right?" Naruto shakily asked. Deidara shook his head and pulled the blouse off tan shoulders before leaning over to reach into the clothes bag. He pulled out a white, padded bra and held it up for Naruto to slip his arms under the straps.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Deidara shook his head as the blonde held up his hands tentatively and the older male slipped the bra straps on Naruto's thin shoulders. "Putting on women's clothing is an art! For you blondie, this bra is a necessity." The man ushered Naruto to turn around so he could hook the bra in the back and helped the younger blonde back into the uniform blouse.

"I can button it by myself." Naruto murmured. Sasuke could see he was blushing, face bright red as he fumbled for the buttons and buttonholes. Deidara seemed to back off but then went straight for the skirt, smirking devilishly. Naruto didn't feel the skirt loosen until it started to fall and hurriedly covered his crotch with his hands, his blush deepening.

"Oh, don't be shy! Show us what you got!" Deidara half whined. The older blonde tried to pull Naruto's hands away, trying harder when Naruto turned away from him, his blush deepening and eyes squeezing shut tightly.

"Deidara." Both Sasuke and Sasori called out simultaneously. Their tones were harsh and irritated though Sasuke was angrier that the older male was harassing Naruto rather than making them late. "Hurry up." Sasori ended up saying. The older blonde made a face and rolled his eyes before he pulled the skirt back up and hooked it up again. Naruto opened his eyes and hurriedly finished buttoning the blouse up. "You guys are no fun at all." Deidara huffed.

"Yeah, and blue jeans, a jean jacket and loafers is just a bundle of fun." Sasuke spoke up sarcastically. Deidara stuck out his tongue and adjusted the blouse at Naruto's chest, letting the padded bra give the hint of breasts when there were none.

"Shut up, Sasuke. I told you the boots are coming in soon, un." Deidara turned back to the clothes bag and pulled out the uniform jacket and handed it to Naruto to put on who put his other hand on his chest experimentally pressing against the padding. "Go change or something, you two party poopers are too much for me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted his bag before opening it, pulling out his clothes and tossing them to the floor in a heap. He didn't bother leaving the handicap stall before unbuttoning his uniform jacket and button down shirt. Watching Deidara lead Naruto over to the box of makeup, Sasuke caught the younger blonde's eyes and watched him look away.

"Alright, let's get some makeup on you." Sasuke heard Deidara mutter. He had placed the blonde facing away from the Uchiha and the older blonde was facing him, with Naruto in between them so Sasuke wouldn't able to see what Deidara was doing to him. Sighing, Sasuke pulled on an oversized t-shirt, one of Itachi's old ones, and a hoodie that Sasori had gone and bought a day ago. He glowered at the pair of jeans that were a size too big for him as he pulled off his uniform pants and pulled them on. Sasuke rummaged through his bag to find the belt he was going to need to keep the damn things up and looked over to the other three in the stall, Naruto's femininely clothed back, Sasori's expressionless face and Deidara's jeaned knees as he sat cross legged.

He pulled out a ball cap and tried it on, adjusting it so his naturally gravity defying hair would lay flat against his head. He hardly ever wore hats so it felt uncomfortable and he took it off. Lying it down on his briefcase so he could watch the other three in the stall, the Uchiha absentmindedly ripped off the bandage on his cheek, wincing at the soreness reasserted itself with a throbbing ache. The last few things he took out of his bag he didn't want Deidara or Sasori to see so he made sure neither was looking when he pulled them out and stuffed it inside his baggy pants pocket. He felt his face grow a little hot and shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

"There, all done." Deidara set down his brush and leaned backwards twenty minutes later, stretching. Sasori's expression hadn't changed, Sasuke hadn't seen him even move a muscle so he really didn't know how the blonde looked now, if it was good or if it was bad. "What do you think, Sasuke?" Deidara raised his eyebrows suggestively and held up his hand, motioning for Sasuke to come see what the older blonde was looking at. Sasuke got up and walked over; carefully stepping over the makeup and brushes that Deidara was putting away in a rushed manner.

Naruto was sitting with his legs crossed over each other, hands covering his crotch along with his skirt. The problem was, the blonde wasn't Naruto anymore. She was wearing his school's female uniform, her tan cheeks, missing the whisker marks and flawless, bright blue eyes accented with eyeliner and mascara. Her pink lips formed a frown that almost look like a pout and looked delectable even with the small scab from where Sasuke had busted it. Her hair was in pigtails, which Sasuke knew were extensions, framed her face in the epitome of innocence.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Deidara grinned. "You're gaping, Uchiha." The older blonde cackled when Sasuke forced his mouth shut, still staring at the girl before him. He knew the small breasts weren't real, just padding in a bra but they looked to be real. Naruto had turned into a girl.

"What? Did he put something on my face?" Naruto's voice came quivering from the girls lips and Sasuke watched as the girl in front of him reached her hand up to touch her face.

"Oh no you don't! Trying to ruin all the hard work I put into your face, un!" Deidara grabbed her hand and shook his head. "No touching your face, no rubbing your eyes, no yawning to much and making your eyes water. Nothing! Do you understand me?" Deidara shoved his face up in Naruto's and stared the smaller blonde down.

"G-got it." Naruto's voice was soft as he whispered. Deidara looked Naruto up and down one more time before smiling and shifting away again, returning to putting his equipment. "Sasuke, why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask him, his voice was stronger now that Deidara was out of his face.

"He's going to be watching you." Sasori answered for the Uchiha. Naruto's face immediately flushed again, ears bright red and cheeks dusting pink from under the makeup. Sasuke stepped away from the blonde in the skirt and picked up his briefcase, stuffing his uniform into it so he could hand it off to Sasori. "He still doesn't have the underwear on." The redhead mentioned.

"Blondie," Deidara's head jerked up and his expression was complete interest. "Why don't you let me help you get your underwear on, un? Like I said, putting on women's clothing is an art." Sasuke felt jealousy strike and he moved forward between the two as Sasori grabbed Deidara's collar and pulled him away.

"Touch him and I'll castrate you." Sasori growled. He grabbed the older blonde's neck and pressed his own body into Deidara's. "Don't think I won't." Sasuke watched the older blonde rub his body against Sasori's seductively before turning away and pulling Naruto back towards the clothes bag.

"Mmh, is that a threat," Deidara whispered seductively. "Or a promise, un?" Sasuke changed his expression into one of disgust, gripping Naruto's chin to make him look away from the other two.

"If you say it's a promise he'll get mad at you for wanting to cut your dick off and if you tell him it's just a threat he'll tell you to fuck off for not being serious with him. Just ignore the question, take my bag, his bag and get your own damned stall." Sasuke glowered at the two as Deidara stuck his tongue out at him as Sasori looked up from the older blonde so he could stare blankly at the Uchiha.

"Shut up ya' brat, un. We don't pay you for therapy." Deidara snapped at the dark haired male. Sasori let go of Deidara, grabbed the makeup kit and Sasuke's school briefcase. "Leave the clothes bag, it's got his underwear in it and it's a cheapie anyway." Deidara unlocked the stall door and pulled Sasori out by his arm, winking at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, how do you know those guys?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha ignored the question, trying to keep himself from banging his head against the stall wall.

"Fucking maniacs are my brothers' clients." Sasuke growled under his breath. He locked the stall door again and turned to look at Naruto. The blonde wasn't looking at him, turned to face the toilet and playing with the fabric of the skirt. "You need to put on the underwear." Sasuke told the blonde.

"No!" Naruto vehemently whispered. He glanced over to the clothes bag and looked away again. "I'm not wearing it. I would rather go out in public commando than wear that." The blush was back again, dusting his cheeks and flushing his ears. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the idiot know what was going to happen to him soon?

"You're putting on the underwear. End of discussion." Sasuke growled and scowled. He stalked over to the clothes bag and pulled the lacy black thing out and shoved it into Naruto's chest. The blonde opened his mouth to retort but the Uchiha slammed his fist on the tiles of bathroom wall.

"Sasuke-" Naruto flinched. His blue eyes were wide, the makeup enhancing the color more than Sasuke thought was possible. He was so pretty.

"You are getting on that train so that the pervert can touch you. Put on the underwear." Sasuke bit out. Naruto looked down, unwilling to meet the dark haired male's eyes, as if he was suddenly remembering what he was doing. Naruto didn't say anything but lowered his hands and moved to put on the black underwear. Naruto's legs were so skinny, slipping past the lacy material so slowly. It was tantalizing, Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from opening his mouth and drooling. The blonde had barely just slipped the underwear under his skirt before reaching out, grabbing his thin arm to stop him momentarily.

"Before you put it on, prep yourself." Sasuke's voice sounded hoarse. He didn't see Naruto flinch at it but instead watched the Uchiha's other hand reach into his pocket and pull out a small, travel size bottle of lube. Naruto's feminine face looked to be upset, almost crestfallen as he took the bottle from Sasuke's hand. The blonde uncapped it and poured lube onto his fingers, careful not to spill it. Sasuke took the bottle back and capped it, stuffing it into his pocket as Naruto reached behind him and lifted up the back part of his skirt. He watched as Naruto's expression molded into one of discomfort, which still looked breathtaking to the Uchiha. "Make sure you can put three fingers in. I don't want it to hurt." Sasuke muttered quietly. The other item in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton and he just wanted to get this whole thing over with. The girls uniform, the train, the fact that he had promised the blonde that he would stop blackmailing him, and that he would stop _torturing_ him. Just the notion that he was torturing the blonde rather than pleasuring him was like a punch to his guts. How had it turned out like this?

Naruto didn't respond verbally, he nodded and refused to look up from the toilet as his wrist continued to move in a repeated motion. Sasuke could only watch, biting his inner cheek so hard he tasted blood until the blonde pulled his hand away from his backside. "What should I do now?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke watched as Naruto's blue eyes looked up to him, full of this sad emotion that he couldn't find words to describe.

"Turn around, hold your skirt up." The Uchiha whispered. Without hesitation, Naruto did as he was told, lifting the skirt up with one hand and put his other hand on the wall, as if he was expecting to need something to hold onto. Sasuke reached down into the pocket, searching for the other item. The blonde inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. Long blonde hair slipped over his shoulder and Sasuke had to remind himself to breathe as he pulled out the black butt plug and aligned it with Naruto's entrance. He was hard and Naruto's tan, cute and perfectly round ass cheeks were so tantalizing, he didn't want to give this sight up.

"Hold your cheeks open." Sasuke's voice was hoarse again as he flipped the skirt up on the blondes' back so Naruto wouldn't have to hold it up. Tan, delicate hands reached for his ass cheeks and gripped them, spreading them apart so Sasuke could see the winking ring of muscles and the blonde's ball sac from between his thighs. The blonde shifted his weight nervously, still bent over but less now that he wasn't able to use the wall for support. His chest felt tight but he was adamant. There was no way he was going to make this easy for the pervert. With determination, Sasuke pressed the butt plug against the twitching ring of muscles and into Naruto. Said blonde inhaled sharply, his hips rising at the feeling of being full and then he seemed to stop breathing.

Sasuke kept pushing the butt plug in, slowly making sure the blonde could take the wide circumference. When the largest part of the butt plug slipped inside, Naruto's hole greedily sucked it in along with the noticeably smaller base of it. "What did you put inside me?" Naruto asked shakily. He straightened and tried to look behind him. Sasuke couldn't bare to meet the blonde's eyes so instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets, wiping the lube on the inside of it, keeping his eyes trained on the stall wall as the blonde pulled up his panties and tried to fix his skirt.

"A butt plug, if you haven't sucked a man off before me I doubt you've had sex either." The words spilled from the Uchiha's mouth before he even realized they were true. "I'm not putting anything past this pervert and that includes fucking you." The last part came out harsher than he had intended and could see the blonde flinch and turn towards the stall wall from the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked over to the blonde, wondering why he was turning away from him now and saw Naruto's hands over his crotch. His mind immediately jumped to a singular conclusion and he reached for the blonde's elbow, pulling him away from the wall and his hand away from his skirt simultaneously. He found he was right as the blonde cried out indignantly; Naruto was hard.

His erection was poking up through his skirt; Sasuke knew there was no way the blonde had managed to pull the panties over it. Naruto whimpered out a weak command for the Uchiha to let go but Sasuke ignored him, thinking quickly. The dark haired male pulled out his phone and looked at the time, he was going to have to help him get rid of erection if they were going to make it on the train in time. Immediately going into action, Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall, effectively silencing him. He couldn't help looking up into the blonde's surprised expression. Naruto's mouth was agape, his wide blue eyes unbelievably azure. Shit. He wanted to kiss those lips so badly, to drown Naruto in pleasure.

"Hold your skirt up." The Uchiha whispered. His voice sounded husky and he watched as the blonde closed his mouth and gulped nervously. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led it to the skirt, pressing it into his hand and helped him lift it up.

"Wait, Sasuke." Naruto found his voice again but Sasuke was already on his knees, face to face with the naturally tan erection, it's tip already leaking. "D-don't." The blonde whimpered. He tried to close his legs but Sasuke forced them to stay open with his hand and elbows. Sasuke's fingers tentatively ran over the blonde's length, watching it twitch in reaction. Naruto whimpered again and Sasuke looked up to see the blonde's hand clenching the skirt of the fabric tightly. He had been planning on taking the erect penis into his mouth but the sudden thought of being unable to clean himself until after it was all over and done with made Sasuke think again.

He didn't want to waste time cleaning himself and he didn't want the blonde to hate him for leaving him in an even more uncomfortable position than he was already in, though he didn't know if it would make much of a difference in the end. Naruto would still hate him. Standing up again, he pressed himself close to the blondes' side. His fingers ran down Naruto's tan flesh to his lower thigh and ball sac, brushing the skin there lightly and watched the blonde jerk his hips upwards. The cross-dressing male made a sound at the back of his throat and then tried to stifle it with one of his hands. Sasuke tried not to smile as he wondered if the blonde was being defiant or just didn't want to be heard if someone walked in on them. He grabbed the blondes' length at its base and watched Naruto's whole body twitch and jerk. Naruto's eyes were shut tightly, his lower lip clenched under his teeth, and length leaking onto Sasuke's fingers.

"Relax, let me take care of you." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, tilting his head so his cheek brushed against the soft hair. This close to Naruto, he could smell the blonde's cheap shampoo, his deodorant and natural body odor. The cocktail of smells was, not intoxicating but rather just a poor attempt to cover Naruto's delectable scent.

"Hmm!" Naruto quietly whined out. His eyes suddenly opened and Sasuke's gaze was drawn to them, those blue orbs so wide and open, showing the Uchiha every emotion that he had. Reaching up with his free hand, Sasuke caressed the blonde's cheek with his fingertips. Pleasure, desire, nervousness, and a little fear mixed into something Sasuke couldn't decipher in those blue orbs. No hate, no anger, none of the emotions the Uchiha had been looking for. It surprised him, the lack of negative emotions, and it pleased him. It was the first goddamned thing all day that didn't anger or upset him.

Taking the blonde's hand out of his mouth took some coaxing, gently pulling on the palm of his tan hand. Instead of torturing Naruto by fisting him, Sasuke only moved his fingers, squeezing and loosening his grip on Naruto's erection. It made the blonde whimper and look away again, down at himself and then anywhere but at the Uchiha. When the blonde finally let Sasuke pull his hand from his mouth, he lowered it and held onto the skirt, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to stop himself from meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Look at me." The Uchiha commanded in a whisper. Their faces were so close; Sasuke's growing erection pressing into Naruto's hip but the blonde didn't seem to notice it. Reluctant blue eyes finally connected with Sasuke's, Naruto's head tilting backwards a fraction as he took in Sasuke's face. There was no recognition of Sasuke's physical state in the blonde's eyes, only the awareness of his own body, nervousness and that emotion that reminded the dark haired male of hope. His throat was tightening, his chest doing the same thing. Before any type of rational thought could stop him, Sasuke lowered his head, pressing his lips over Naruto's.

Naruto jumped, his head hitting the stall's wall in surprise but Sasuke couldn't pull away now. This was his first kiss with the blonde, his real first kiss. The blonde's lips were slightly dry and chapped, parted in surprise that Sasuke took as an opening. He ran his tongue over Naruto's lower lip, wetting it, giving the blonde a chance to push him away. The blonde didn't do that though, he didn't do anything. Raising his free hand to Naruto's cheek again, the Uchiha gently turned the blonde's head closer to his, making it easier for him to kiss the tan male.

His other hand was getting tired and he shifted it, pumping the blonde's erection. Naruto's body shuddered, as if suddenly remembering that he was aroused. Sasuke could feel a hesitant tongue press against his, not knowing how to respond to the foreign muscle. Instead, Sasuke dipped his tongue against Naruto's teeth, feeling his way through the blonde's mouth. Naruto's eyes were open still, as was Sasuke's but he only watched as the blonde's facial expression changed with his eyes. Confused, uncomprehending as he tried to search the taller male's eyes. Sasuke pressed his thumb over the tip of the length in his hand and watched through half lidded eyes as the blonde shut his, a moan quietly slipping from their joined lips. A tongue pressed up against his now, not knowing what to do but willing to try and Sasuke was starting to think he had died and gone to heaven. Not only was he kissing the blonde idiot, the male was kissing him back. It was only when Naruto dropped his skirt and let it fall onto the Uchiha's hand did he jerk himself out of the idea. As beautiful as the blonde was, Sasuke still didn't particularly care for him to be wearing women's clothing.

Moving his head, Sasuke opened his eyes. He could feel Naruto's hands on his baggy shirt, clenching a handful of cloth tightly. For a moment he thought he was going to be pushed away but it never happened and Naruto's still uncertain tongue slid across his, tentatively, clumsily, responding to the kiss. What little self-restraint Sasuke had was gone after that realization. He slid his hand to the blonde's neck and smashed their lips together, pumping the blonde's erection relentlessly. Naruto was writhing against him, a hand grasping for more fabric of his shirt and crying out every time the Uchiha gave his length a tug. When Sasuke finally had to break the kiss for air, the blonde's eyes were shut and his breathing just as heavy.

"Come on, keep your skirt up. You're gonna get it dirty." Sasuke murmured. He let go of the blonde's neck and pulled Naruto's hand off of his shirt. Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes closed as the taller male guided his hand to the fabric of the skirt. The Uchiha's vision was so hazy. All he could see was Naruto. All he wanted to focus on was Naruto. Suddenly hungry for the blonde's lips again, he jerked his head forward and caught those perfect pink lips with his own. Naruto responded reverently this time, his tongue clumsily pushing against his with no lack of forcefulness that made the Uchiha's body tingle with pleasure. His hand was furiously working the blonde's erection now, his hand slick with precum. Naruto had grabbed his skirt and was holding it up again; one hand still clenching Sasuke's shirt and the Uchiha lowered his hand, letting it slide between the wall and Naruto's lower body. Another moan, almost like a whimper reverberated against the dark haired males' lips as he pressed against the base of the butt plug.

He smirked into the kiss, running his tongue over Naruto's as the blonde became distracted by the pleasure in his lower body. Naruto's lower body jerked under his touch, away from one hand and into the other. The blonde was gasping into the kiss now, not knowing how to breathe through his nose, his chest heaving against the Uchiha's. Having Naruto, here, in his arms, was intoxicating. The blonde's mouth against his, erection in hand and reacting so exquisitely, it was starting to hurt how hard the blonde was making him.

"Close, Naruto?" Sasuke asked when he broke the kiss. His lips were still so close to the blonde's that they touched again and again as Naruto tried to catch his breath. He whined and jerked, Sasuke was pulling at the butt plug, twisting it and thumbing the blonde's tip.

"Ah," Naruto opened his eyes, staring down at his length and then up at the dark haired male, their eyes meeting. "Please, let me, ah! Sasuke!" The blonde leaned into him, the hand on his shirt moving upwards, searching for something to hold onto. Naruto's fingers grasped his shoulder, his body jerking up into the hand around his erection. Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips again, hungrily this time and watched the blonde close his eyes before he did the same. The blonde's body leaned into his even more, staggering and leaning onto the Uchiha heavily. He felt the blonde's tongue spasm and body stagger as he came, almost falling if Sasuke hadn't moved his hands to Naruto's hips.

"Deep breaths." Sasuke whispered. He pulled his lips away and opened his eyes, watching the blonde's expression as he ejaculated. Naruto attempted deep breaths, his head hung low, and body still twitching every few seconds. "That's it, relax." The Uchiha couldn't help but raise one of his hands to the blonde's head and ran his hand through Naruto's soft, golden locks and extensions. Naruto's eyes opened and he blinked, looking up at Sasuke with slightly hazy eyes.

"What," The blonde started. Sasuke hardened his stare and looked away, realizing that he was showing emotions that he didn't want the blonde to see. That and he was trying to will away his erection without the blonde noticing. The idiot hadn't felt it when he was leaning up against him and he wasn't going to let Naruto see it now. He had to remember, Naruto didn't want him, he forced him into doing everything they had done so more, had blackmailed him. This was so frustrating!

"Put yourself away and make yourself look presentable." Sasuke told the blonde as the door to the public restroom opened. Sasuke moved away from Naruto, unwilling to look him in the eye as feet walked up to the handicap stall and someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, come on guys. You're going to be late." Deidara's voice echoed in the small bathroom and Sasuke could hear the blonde quickly shuffling to get himself covered.

"We'll be out in a second." Sasuke answered quietly. He dared to look over at the blonde who was smoothing down his skirt, blushing underneath his makeup and looking at his cum on the seat of the toilet and floor. "Don't worry about it, it's not like anyone is going to know." Sasuke murmured to the blonde.

"But," Naruto raised his hands to his head, feeling the extensions cautiously. "Sasuke, what about Iruka, I mean Umino-sensei?" Naruto quickly corrected himself.

"What about Umino-sensei?" Sasuke repeated tersely. Why was he bringing up their teacher at a time like this?

"I-I thought-" Naruto began to stammer.

"We're going to miss the train if you don't shut up and move, idiot." The Uchiha harshly snapped. He watched the blonde look down, his uncertain expression turning gloomy. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and opened the stall door, glaring at Deidara who smirked at him cheekily.

"Ready to go?" The older blonde asked. Sasuke looked back to Naruto who nodded, pulling at his skirt nervously. "Don't worry, Blondie. You'll be fine, as long as he doesn't, you know, rape you, un." Deidara raised his eyebrows and winked at Naruto who stopped, staring at the older blonde in fear as he was reminded what he would be doing.

"Deidara, get out of here." Sasuke growled at the pervert. Deidara winked at Naruto and walked away, leaving the youngest Uchiha to deal with a freaking out idiot. "Naruto." Sasuke turned to the younger blonde, trying to keep the frown off his face. "We're going to get this pervert arrested and all you have to do is let him touch you."

"S-Sasuke." Naruto's eyes were starting to tear up and he gripped the edge of his skirt tightly. "I, I don't know if I can do this." He gulped loudly and looked away from the Uchiha.

"I'm going to be there on the train with you, I won't let this bastard hurt you." Sasuke tried to keep his voice low and calm because he meant every word but the blonde didn't seem to be convinced. "Just, just struggle when anyone tries to touch you. I'll take care of everything from there." The blonde nodded, still looking uncertain but walked out of the stall and the bathroom. Sasuke looked around the stall, willing away his erection, picked up his hat from the floor and put it on. He looked at himself in the cracked mirror on the wall; baggy clothes and bruise making him look like an actual thug. He just hoped that this was going to work.


	8. Train

The blonde looked pretty in a girl's uniform. Even in a crowd full of people he stood out with his blonde hair and extensions. Naruto was standing in front of a pillar so no one could sneak up behind him but Sasuke took up a spot by a pillar halfway across the station. Orochimaru made his appearance right before the train came into the station, looking over the blonde curiously before smirking slimily as he recognized Naruto through the makeup and clothes. Sasuke tried not to stare at the bastard. His black hair long and greasy, face pale with what looked to be purple makeup over his eyes. This man was responsible for over a dozen murders? He looked like a pervert in drag more than a serial killer.

The train came, people crowded the station, leaving, trying to push onto the train. Sasuke watched as Naruto hesitated, waiting for the crowd to thin before walking onto the train. Orochimaru moved, and so did Sasuke, he pushed his way past the crowd and into the same car as the blonde and pervert. It didn't seem to be that crowded, Sasuke managed to scare off a couple middle school kids to get a seat across from the blonde who was standing next to the seats, his hand on the pole tentatively.

He tried to look around discretely and managed to find the pervert on the pole across from Naruto, openly staring at the male in the girl's uniform. Sasuke looked away, rolling his eyes and sought out Kisame, a man that would be impossible to miss. The blue haired man was sitting at the edge of the car, slouching in a dirtied trench coat, glaring and showing off his teeth to make anyone back off from getting any closer. He even noticed his brother, dressed in a business suit daring to stand next to his seat and holding onto the pole.

Train doors closed and Sasuke turned his attention briefly to the window, watching them leave the station in a poor attempt of patience. At any point the bastard was going to move up behind the cross dressing blonde, he'd get the picture and send it to Kisame so the man would have his evidence for court. They were out of the station when Sasuke turned his attention back to the blonde, he pulled out his phone and started to fiddle with it, pretending to be texting while he turned on his camera and positioned himself to get a good picture. That was when the Uchiha noticed someone moving in the picture of his camera.

Looking up, it became much more obvious that the man he had first noticed, along with several other men were inching closer to the blonde, Orochimaru included. This couldn't be happening, Sasuke counted the men, six in total were forming a circle around the blonde who stood there, and unaware of what was happening behind him. A giant, two who looked to be twins with short white hair, another with white hair, glasses, and a pony tail and one with long white hair in a loose ponytail with some crazy purple makeup*. What was with this murderous pervert and men with white hair, was it some kind of fetish? The bastard had come prepared today; he wasn't going to let someone else harass the blonde, or show him up as Sasuke did to him the day before. Shit, shit, shit! Sasuke quickly glanced over to Kisame who was shifting in his spot, lips moving as he was talking to someone through an earpiece. Looking back to the now loosely held half circle around the blonde, Sasuke glared at the man nearest him, a tall, hulking man with dyed orange hair. The man glared back at him for a second before looking away, out the window behind the Uchiha. He could only watch as Orochimaru stepped up behind the blonde, hands reaching under Narutos' skirt almost immediately.

Clenching his cell phone tightly, Sasuke had to look away. Damn that pervert. It took all his willpower not to bite his lip and curse, looking through the camera on his phone, waiting for the bastard to turn enough so he could get a picture of his face. Naruto was hardly putting up a fight but he was squirming more than he'd seen him do before. They'd almost come to the first stop when the Uchiha finally got a picture decent enough for court. Naruto was trying to pull Orochimaru's hands off of him, turning around with a distraught expression on his face and Sasuke's finger was tapping the touch screen of his phone to catch the image. He fiddled with his phone for a few more seconds as if he was texting and then prepared the image to be sent to both Kisame's phone and a machine back at their station.

"No, let me go!" Sasuke could hear the blonde cry out weakly at a higher, softer pitch than his normal voice. Orochimaru was starting to man handle the blonde roughly, whispering into his ear, grasping for any hold he could get on the struggling high school student. The group was closing in on the two, stepping backwards, preparing for the door to open. Sasuke's stomach was starting to drop, realizing what was going to happen. They were going to take him, drag him off the train, probably gagging him. The fucking asshole was going to kidnap Naruto.

"Sasuke." A terse voice called out to him but he was already standing up, determined.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sasuke called out. He could see people looking up at his voice; he was causing a scene and taking advantage of it. "She said no, asshole." Glaring at the men in his way, he stood up and stepped forward. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Sasuke watched as the abnormally tall male unfolded his crossed arms. People were starting to look towards them, interested in what was happening but wary it would start to involve them.

"It's none of your business." The orange haired giant muttered. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, moving his hand to the hat on his head a little so he could see him clearly. Another of the thugs looked over to him, giving a lecherous grin to show off his pointed teeth.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked when the giant's frown deepened and his fists clenched. Everyone seemed to stand still as the train put on it's brakes, the pervert who had his hands on the blonde even looked up to see what was going on outside of the half circle. When the train stopped, chaos erupted. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Kisame jumping up from his seat along with several other people all over the car of the train. The giant lunged at him and Sasuke was forced to dodge the enormous fist before he could get a good punch in with the big guy. Finally, he got to hit somebody and it felt good.

The man didn't go down but someone next to him, Itachi, Sasuke guessed, grabbed the orange haired giant's shirt and pulled him out of Sasuke's way. Half a dozen people had sprung up in the few seconds, most in casual clothes, others wearing their police uniforms under their civilian clothes and were fighting with the group of men as the doors opened. Making his way towards Naruto, Sasuke watched another man was coming at him as he reached for the blonde who was now struggling so hard his extensions were starting to fall out. Sasuke saw the white haired man with glasses reach for Naruto and jumped in front of the blonde without thinking. Sasuke watched as if it were in slow motion as the white haired male extended something that shone in the light. Sasuke winced when it cut into his side but couldn't stop his momentum and kicked the man as hard as he could in the stomach, watching him fall back into another of the thugs and into a heap.

"Get, off of me!" Naruto cried out. He pried one of the adults' hands off of his wrist only to have Orochimaru latch it right back on. Sasuke gripped the perverts' collar and punched the older man in the face. Bones crunched under his fingers and the man stumbled off kilter, falling against a pole as a man wearing a trench coat over his policemen uniform grabbed him, blood spurting everywhere.

"Sasuke, move!" Itachi's voice yelled at him from behind. He grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and pulled him away from the collapsed man. Someone gripped the back of his hoodie, forcing him out of the train and dragging the blonde behind him. They pushed past people, Itachi ahead of him and shoving people aside as they tried to enter the train.

"Orochimaru, you are under arrest!" Kisame's voice bellowed over the noise of people fighting, screaming, and trying to get out of the train. The hand was still pulling him through the train station and Naruto was keeping up with being pulled. Sasuke could hear the trains' doors closing; ready to move onto the next station and unaware of what was going on in one of the cars.

"Konan, are you in position?" Itachi's voice resounded through Sasuke's head like an echo. His body was starting to feel numb and he stumbled over his own feet as they made their way through the crowd. "Good, we're coming up the stairs now. Did you at least get the picture, Sasuke?" His older brother glanced down at him, ignoring the people he pushed out of the way as they exited the subway station.

"Yes, I sent it to the station." The younger Uchiha spit back to him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was holding onto him now, tentatively pulling him after his older brother. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Fine." He managed to grunt without looking back. The adrenaline was gone from his system, leaving him with this sort of numb feeling and a little pain in his side from where the white haired freak had got him. "You?" He asked. Gripping his side tightly, Sasuke nodded to the blonde as they ascended the steps and into the sunlight.

"Um, I sort of lost some of my wig back there, do you think De-Deid-the blonde guy will care?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, listening to the blonde sigh with relief in response. Sasuke looked up to see his brother dragging him towards a black car. Itachi opened the back door and tried to force his younger brother into the car but Sasuke growled at him and pushed the blonde in first. His older brother slammed the door just as he got in and watched as not a second later had gotten in the front.

"Drive." Itachi hissed and a blue haired woman in the drivers seat put her foot down so hard Sasuke jerked backwards into the seat.

"Sasuke, you're _bleeding_!" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke glanced over to him with his extensions completely askew and makeup streaked from tears before his brother jerked his head to the backseat.

"Pain." Itachi barked out. Sasuke frowned at him and then looked back over to see an unnaturally orange head of hair and a face filled with black piercings push Naruto behind him, his purple contacts reminding him of his name. Oh, Pein, not pain.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke grunted but Pein ignored his request, grabbing at his hoodie and lifting it up, his hands along with it.

"A stab wound in his side, I can't tell if anything's been punctured." Pein called out. He pulled Sasuke's hoodie back down and pushed Naruto onto him. "Put pressure on his wound." The purple-eyed man told the male in a skirt. Naruto stared at him for a second but reacted quickly to Pein reaching for his hands. Sasuke could feel the blonde's hands pressing down onto him and he shifted in pain.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Pein leaned toward the front of the car, reaching on Itachi's side as he grabbed a small first aid kit.

"No, no hospital." Itachi turned back to look at Konan. "Take him back to the house, I'll call Tsunade and have her meet us there." Neither Konan nor Pein contradicted him so it ended up being Naruto to ask.

"Why can't we take him to the hospital, he's hurt!" The blonde shifted, putting more weight on Sasuke's wound and making him wince.

"Because, if Sasuke goes to the hospital they can track him to this disruption on the station and they'll want to use him as a witness. It's the same reason we made you wear that uniform, so you won't be endangered." Itachi nodded to Pein and Naruto was jostled around as Pein pressed his hand to the younger Uchiha's forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm pretty sure not taking him to the hospital is endangering him!" Naruto shouted. Pein moved the blonde's hands and pressed down on them, Sasuke could feel the blood wetting his shirt and hoodie, seeping down to his jeans and the seat of the car. "How can you do this to your own brother?" The blonde cried out angrily. The car swerved as it turned at too high a speed and the blonde was pushed into Sasuke, making him grunt as the hands pressed down on him harshly.

"I'm doing this because he is my brother." Itachi retorted immediately. "Tsunade, I'm calling in a favor. I need you at my house immediately, Sasuke's been stabbed." Sasuke groaned and tried to shift away from the pain that was starting rip up his side. He could see from his seat that his brother was talking on his cellphone and then his vision started to blur and he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, stop moving. You're going to make it worse." Naruto scolded him. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared weakly at the blonde. He was starting to feel light headed. "You really don't look good." The blonde murmured. Sasuke inhaled deeply, wincing as more blood gushed from his wound, pooling in his seat.

"Do you even know who Orochimaru is?" Pein pushed the blonde aside, nearly knocking him off the seat and reaching for the Uchiha's wound. Naruto shook his head, looking from Sasuke to the orange haired man nervously. Sasuke growled as Pein maneuvered him into a position where the older man took off his hoodie and tossed it at the blonde.

"None of his business," Sasuke muttered. "Will you back off a little?" Sasuke couldn't feel his toes any more and his fingers were starting to tingle. The car swerved again and Naruto fell backwards, hitting his head on the window with a loud 'thump'. "Naruto, put on your seat belt." He weakly motioned to the seat as Pein pressed his hand against the wound roughly and ripped the seams off the hem of the hoodie with strength Sasuke found to be impressive.

"Yes, I know, I'm a terrible brother. I'll never let him near another knife again." Itachi turned around again, giving Sasuke a strange look before giving the same one to Naruto. "Who, Yakushi Kabuto, yes I'm sure. Exactly, that's why I called you."

"Itachi, his temperature is dropping." Pein called out. The pierced man placed Sasuke's hand on his wound before wrapping the slightly stretchy fabric around the boy's waist. He tied it tightly and moved to sit the now pale looking boy up, eyeing the bloody seat. "He's also lost an amount of blood I'm not comfortable with." Pein looked to the front of the car as they made another swerve.

"Tsunade's on her way, she thinks he may have been poisoned." Itachi looked back for the hundredth time, his expression unreadable.

"Poisoned?" Naruto cried out. He grabbed the shoulder of the driver's seat and came into Sasuke's view, his expression worried.

"Shut up, Dobe. It's not like you've never gotten food poisoning before." Sasuke tired to smirk, but he felt himself give a lopsided grin as Pein pressed two fingers to his neck, checking his pulse.

"Kabuto's poison is not something to joke about." Konan finally spoke up for the first time. She sounded a little distracted and she slowed down to make another turn, into his neighborhood, Sasuke thought when he looked past the blonde. They were almost home. "We're lucky Sasuke's still alive at this point."

"Lucky?" Naruto squeaked. The blonde leaned in, seeing the blood stained seat and his expression dropped from nervous to worried. Pein pressed a hand onto his wound again and while it hurt, Sasuke tried to keep himself from flinching and worrying the blonde. The car turned again, this time at gentle pace and came to a stop. Sasuke watched his brother and Konan opening the doors and was surprised to hear his own car door opening before he was manhandled out, his brother maneuvering to carry him.

"Naruto, go home." Sasuke tried to order the blonde but he watched Pein grab Naruto's uniform shirt and forced him towards the house. "Pein." He tried to tell the man to let him go but Itachi interrupted him.

"No, it's not safe for him, Orochimaru would have set up a trap for him if he managed to escape and attempted to head back to his apartment." Itachi brusquely responded. Sasuke blinked, his vision going blurry again and he squinted trying to make out his brother's face clearly. The sunlight disappeared, Sasuke guessed it was because his brother had taken him inside but there seemed to be a buzzing in his ears and the pain in his side was spreading. He could remember being set down something soft, his bed probably and his shirt and the makeshift bandage being taken off before he knew he blacked out.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, an older blonde haired woman was leaning over him, her enormous chest clueing the barely conscious Uchiha that it was Tsunade, Itachi's colleague who worked at a hospital. He tried to raise his head but when he did he felt dizzy and nauseated. "Relax, brat." Tsunade pushed his forehead with her hand until the back of his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes again. "Put the wire in the alcohol, I need it sterilized so I can stitch him up." The older woman's voice was starting to sound like she was far away and Sasuke realized he was starting to pass out again.

"Wh-" Sasuke tried to ask a question but Tsunade hushed him.

"Don't you ask questions just yet, I managed to find an antidote to the poison that was in your knife wound which luckily didn't puncture anything vital." Tsunade gave him a knowing look and then returned her attention to his side, her hands cold against his skin. "You know you're just lucky you're brother had a getaway car ready for you." She glanced up to someone else and Sasuke looked up, Konan and Pein were standing next to the desk, messing with a bowl, paper towels and an emergency bag that probably belonged to the doctor.

"We were lucky today was your day off." Konan replied. Tsunade nodded, sighed and looked back to them. Sasuke looked up to see a bag of blood hung from a lamp that had been brought up from the living room, it's tube trailing down from the red bag and stuck into his arm.

"I need the thread." She demanded. Pein took a long thread and pushed it through the needle's eye and held it out to the doctor with gloved hands. "Alright Sasuke, I gave you some anesthesia but this still might hurt a little." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the blonde haired woman.

"Go ahead." Sasuke murmured. He felt Tsunade's hands pinch his skin together but it didn't exactly hurt rather than he just felt it through the numbness. Fingers held his side and that was when he felt the stinging feeling of the needle piercing his skin.

"Pein, Konan, you can leave now. The little brat won't want you to hear his whimpers and whining." Tsunade pulled the needle up and looked over to the two who were watching her work. Pein turned to Konan but Konan didn't take her eyes off of Sasuke's wound.

"Let's go." Konan spoke up after a second. "Pein." Her voice turned stern and she headed for the door, the orange haired man following her without a second glance back at Tsunade and Sasuke. Pein shut the door behind him and the longhaired blonde woman waited for a second before turned back to the Uchiha.

"Lovely couple." She sighed heavily and moved to put in the second stitch. "Wonder who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Konan does, but she actually wears the dick." Sasuke whispered. Tsunade paused to snort, giving Sasuke an incredulous look.

"And how do you know that?" She asked him. Sasuke turned his head back towards her and raised his eyebrows instead of his shoulders. "Has your brother been preparing you to take over the family business?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows even higher and didn't bother vocalizing his answer. Tsunade focused on stitching the Uchiha's side up and Sasuke tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Do you do house calls often?" Sasuke found himself asking. The woman laughed and looked up from her stitching.

"Not as often as you think." She told him. "So, about the blonde brat? I know he was wearing extensions, that padded bra, and a skirt but he was very much a boy." Tsunade smiled at his side and moved to make another stitch. Sasuke wanted to snap, make a snide remark and get away from the older woman but he couldn't.

"None of your business." Sasuke muttered and turned his head away again. Tsunade snorted and pinched his skin, making him shift a little at the slight pain.

"Oh, come on, brat. You took a knife for him." The woman kept her smirk as she pinched more of his skin for more stitches. "Konan also filled me in on the plan you and Itachi's little friends came up with on the fly to catch Orochimaru. Who was the mastermind behind that scheme?"

"How many stitches are you going to stick in me?" Sasuke asked. Growing impatient and embarrassed with this game of twenty questions.

"About four little ones, how did you know the snake would go for a boy dressed up in girls clothing?" Tsunade continued. Her smile didn't seem as real anymore when Sasuke turned his head back to look at her.

"I didn't know, he'd been molesting Naruto on the train before," Sasuke sighed. "Kisame was the one who came up with wearing the women's clothes, as a joke." He watched as the older woman tied a knot with the wire and then reach back to his desk for a pair of small scissors. "Deidara immediately agreed to it and there was no way I was stopping them once they pointed out that it would protect Naruto from the media if it made actual news."

"Typical of Itachi's friends." Tsunade made an unsurprised expression while shaking her head. She cut the wire and placed her tools on the desk, rifling through her bag for something. "Last but not least, bandages." The woman pulls out numerous bandages and tape.

"Finally," Sasuke sighed. He was starting to feel really tired. "I thought you were never going to finish." Tsunade doesn't respond to his quip but she flicked his wound before applying a bandage.

"I know you won't know, but could you describe who else was with Orochimaru." She seemed hesitant, wanting to know the answer. Sasuke wondered if she was afraid of what he was going to say.

"A huge guy with orange hair, the guy named Kabuto, two guys who looked like twins with white hair, another with long white hair and Orochimaru. Orochimaru and the one with long hair both had purple eye makeup." Sasuke winced as Tsunade placed a bandage on his side and then stuck it on with tape.

"I see." The woman sighed with relief. Whatever she had been worried about, he had put it to rest. She finished bandaging him up quietly, focusing on her work while Sasuke tried to fight off his body's need to become unconscious.

"I hope you don't mind if I black out?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and set down the tape and gauze.

"Be my guest, you've been a star patient today." Tsunade eyed Sasuke for a minute before smiling. "You like him don't you? This, Naruto." She looked away when Sasuke closes his eyes, almost missing the single word he breathed out.

"Yes." Even he had to admit that.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was alone. Sasuke looked down to see he had been redressed, a white shirt and a pair of black shorts. He even checked to see he was commando; any sign of blood was gone from his body and the bag of blood stuck in his arm had been taken away even though the lamp was still next to his bed. Even the bed sheets had been changed. A big clump of white bandages was on his side where he'd been stabbed, he felt good enough to sit up and he did.

Fingering the bandages gently, he looked around the room. The jeans and hoodie were in his trashcan, medication, a glass of water and some dirtied paper towels on his desk. His chair had been pulled from under the table to the side of his bed, enough room in between for legs. It seemed like Tsunade was done with him and someone had been with him while he slept. Attempting to stand up, Sasuke took a deep breath, wincing when his side started to ache. Tsunade must have given him more anesthesia because he would have thought it would hurt more. He could see in his new position that the sun was starting to set. It could only have been a couple of hours.

Standing up, Sasuke almost sat down again, woozy and dizzy. He waited, letting his body adjust to the blood loss before moving toward the door of his room, which was ajar. The hallway was dark, no one had bothered turning on the lights and he made his way to the stairs. Itachi's door was open just a crack which was unusual, either the door was wide open or closed. Curiously, Sasuke leaned again the wall and peaked through the crack. His brother was on the bed, scuffling with someone who was putting up a fight and Sasuke frowned. None of Itachi's friends or patients ever fought with him and his brother certainly didn't force them to do anything, what was he doing?

Pushing the door open, Sasuke leaned against the doorframe as he took in the sight before him. Itachi was on his bed, trying to wrestle the blonde and to get on top of him. Naruto wasn't screaming but he was fighting his hardest, kicking at the longhaired man as he was forced onto his back. Sasuke saw red. He felt himself stumble before he realized he was already at the foot of the bed, pulling Itachi away from the blonde with strength he didn't feel he had and shoving him into the wall. He had a forearm on his brother's collarbone and a knee on his brother's crotch, knowing immediately that Itachi was hard. That just made it worse.

"You ever _fucking_ touch him again and I swear you'll wish Kisame had bitten your dick off." Sasuke heard himself say. "He still owes me a favor." He didn't even sound like himself with his hoarse voice. When he glanced down at his brother's hand, Itachi let Naruto's wrists go, his expression blank. Moving as quickly as he could, Sasuke grabbed the blond where Itachi had let go and pulled him off the bed. He didn't feel much resistance as he dragged the blonde out of Itachi's room and back into his. He heard someone talking downstairs but he wasn't going to risk the blonde's virginity again. Back into his room he went, shutting and locking the door behind the blonde. "What was my brother doing to you?" Sasuke asked. He dropped his head, closing his eyes and letting the pain rule his expression.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be up. You're going to open your wound again." Sasuke heard the blonde say, ignoring his question. He let go of the blonde's wrist and leaned into the wall, the pain in his side getting stronger.

"I told you to leave, why did you stay?" Sasuke asked over his own heavy breathing. He lifted his head, raised a hand to his side and stared at the blonde realizing that he had used more energy than he had thought defending the blonde from his brother. Naruto had changed clothes, no longer in a skirt and female uniform jacket but in an oversized grey t-shirt and black jersey shorts.

"Your brother told me to stay, that someone had staked out my apartment." Naruto looked away for a moment and then back up at Sasuke, calm and unflustered. Sasuke noticed that his face was washed clean, no makeup streaks or any makeup at all. "And I didn't want to go, I was afraid you were going to die." The blonde murmured as if it was an afterthought.

"Does it look like I died?" Sasuke tried to be sarcastic but merely sounded breathless. Exasperation was written all over the blonde's face and the young Uchiha could only stare at him, attempting to catch his breath as he acknowledged this new confident streak the idiot was showing.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade's voice came from behind the door, the door lock jiggled. "Sasuke, you open this goddamned door right fucking now you stupid motherfucking brat!" Her voice rang out again, louder and much more angry this time. Naruto jumped and looked from Sasuke to the door. Sasuke turned to unlock the door, slouching against the wall even further.

"Here, I got it." Naruto stepped forward, taking Sasuke's arm and wrapping it over his shoulder to help the wounded boy up off the wall.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade screamed. Sasuke winced at the tone and pitch. "Open this shitty door!" Naruto lifted Sasuke off the wall and reached for the door.

"Just wait a minute!" Naruto screamed back. He unlocked it and helped Sasuke back to his bed, the door opened and Tsunade came storming in. "Here we go, bastard." The blonde sat him down and collapsed into the chair, looking up at the woman.

"Uchiha, I'm not done with you yet." Tsunade snapped at the Uchiha. Naruto looked back to Sasuke, eyebrows raised and a disbelieving expression on his face as he rolled his eyes. "I saw that." Tsunade scolded the male, hitting him on top of his head with her fist.

"Ow! That hurt you old hag!" Naruto cried out. He raised his hand to his head and glared at the woman.

"Old hag?" Tsunade screeched. Sasuke winced again and looked to the door, watching his brother and Konan step into the doorway. "Old hag! I'm a doctor you stupid brat!" Tsunade screamed again.

"Just finish up and you can leave." Itachi called out. Naruto whipped his head to the door with wide eyes and then looking down at his lap. Sasuke stared at his brother and kept staring even after Itachi started to stare back. It was when Tsunade grabbed his arm; sticking him with a needle did he look away.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked. He could feel the pain acutely and gave a soft glare to the doctor.

"Medication to help you sleep." Tsunade raised her eyebrows when Sasuke started to protest, taking the needle out and slipping it into a plastic bag. "Don't you start with me. You opened your wound again; I can see the blood through your shirt. You'll be out for a couple hours at most but you'll be missing school for a little while anyway, you lucky little runt." Sasuke could feel his eyelids starting droop, his muscles feeling heavy. Tsunade patted his arm roughly and grabbed whatever she had left on the desk and walked away. "Leave him alone, Konan, Itachi. I'll write you a note for school that he has the flu. He needs his rest, now someone take the other brat home."

"No," Sasuke groggily called out. He tried to keep his eyes open, grabbing Naruto's hand and gripping it as tightly as he could. "Itachi, doesn't touch hmmm." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would help him stay awake longer but he immediately wanted to close his eyes again. "Nunen tuchmm." Sasuke mumbled. His eyes closed and his head rested on the pillow, his hand still on top of Naruto's.

"Alright there, big boy, just let the drug do its job. I'll take care of your friend." Tsunade's voice reached his ears but she seemed to be far away. He was losing consciousness fast and before he was completely knocked out he could have sworn Naruto had squeezed his hand back.

* * *

*The names of Orochimaru's minions if you had problems picturing them, Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, and Kabuto.


	9. Bedtime Confessions

Sasuke knew he was awake when his head started pounding. His whole body felt heavy and he blamed the drugs the old hag had given him. He opened his eyes and saw only darkness but the Uchiha was thinking rather than seeing. Naruto had called the blonde doctor that, old hag. Even in his medicated state, all Sasuke could think about was the blonde. If he was safe, if Naruto had managed to get home safely without Itachi attempting to rape him again and what had changed with the blonde since the train. He had seemed more confident than before and had even fought against his brother. In the midst of his thinking, he heard someone shift, sighing. Surprised, Sasuke lifted his head, immediately regretting it when the headache became worse. There was a shadow next to his bed, slumped over in a chair. That was when he felt someone's hand in his. Who would hold his hand while he slept? None of Itachi's friends or clients had the gall or the nerve. Sasuke pulled his hand away and tried to sit up, accidentally waking the person at his bedside.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto's voice came from the shadow. Sasuke frowned and groaned, what was he still doing here? "Sasuke?" The blonde asked again. Before he could answer the blonde there was a knock on the door and Sasuke could see Naruto's shadow move to look.

"Still awake, Mr. Uzumaki?" Itachi's voice was all business and Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah." Naruto answered softly. Sasuke's frown deepened but he didn't move and was afraid of even breathing too hard.

"Would you like to finish our conversation we were having earlier?" Itachi's voice paused before continuing. "In the kitchen, with some tea or milk?" He was trying to be professional, attempting to apologize in a way a businessman would without actually saying it.

"O-okay." Naruto stood up and went to the door. What was Naruto doing? Sasuke had to restrain himself from shifting, from calling out to the blonde idiot. Didn't he realize that Itachi had attacked him before? He tried to keep as still as possible until they had closed his door and he waited until their footsteps had faded away.

"That idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He sat up, breathing in deeply to stop the dizziness. Standing up was a bit easier and he made it to his door quickly. Opening it slowly, he peeked out into the shadowed hallway and saw no one. Itachi's door was wide open now and the light on. When he reached Itachi's doorway, he leaned into the light and looked into the room. Kisame was smoking a cigarette next to the open window with the heavy curtains drawn back, not even looking in his direction. Sasori and Deidara were sleeping on the bed, fully clothed and holding each other. Pein and Konan were sitting at the foot of the bed, both of their eyes closed and most likely asleep too.

"He's not going to touch him, Sasuke." Kisame spoke quietly before taking a drag from his cigarette. Sasuke froze, wondering how the man knew he was there. "He just wants to know why you picked him, what makes him special." Kisame glanced over to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke frowned at him, refusing to say anything and continued to the stairs. It took him a while to get down the stairs, he had to avoid the spots that creaked and halfway down he started to feel light headed. He continued on, taking deep breaths and pausing after every step he took. The lights were off in the living room but the kitchen light was on and Sasuke stayed in the living room, listening to the conversation that was going on in the kitchen in the darkness.

"How did you do it?" Itachi asked. "Not even hard in the least after all those seduction techniques." He sounded impressed and that never happened.

"It didn't help that you jumped me right afterwards." Naruto snorted. Sasuke only heard the sound of the kettle whistling in response. Who was this blonde and what happened to the Naruto he knew? He had silenced Itachi with a single jibe, what kind of expression did the blonde have on his face?

"I do apologize for how I acted in that situation, it was not, professional of me." Itachi must have taken the kettle off of heat because the whistling stopped and there was the sound of cups being placed on the counter. Naruto didn't respond and Sasuke shifted, his side starting to ache.

"Would you prefer green tea or chamomile?" Itachi asked. Sasuke could hear him rifling through a box of tea packets as the blonde murmured that he wanted green tea. "My brother was quite the hero for you today, wouldn't you say?" He could hear is brother pouring the water into the cups and setting the kettle back down with a clanking sound.

"Yeah, he was." Naruto sighed. "Didn't you want to talk to me about what you do for a living?" The blonde tried to divert the conversation. There was the sound of a chair being pulled out but only silence after that. Sasuke resisted the urge to shift closer, hoping he wasn't missing a whispered conversation.

"I'm a sex therapist." Itachi bluntly answered. "I have my own practice, Akatsuki, and I work mostly with couples who want to be together but have differing ideas of what normal situation with a healthy relationship is." Itachi's voice was no less professional than before, attempting to sell his business.

"And why do you want to talk to me about that for?" Naruto's voice sounded guarded now. Sasuke's stomach dropped, Itachi was up to something and it had to do with Naruto and his job. Not good. His bastard brother was going to attempt to play sexual matchmaker.

"I want to help you. With this situation you're in and the relationships in your life. I've asked Konan to look for your files but she won't do it without your consent." Itachi stated simply.

"She can look through my files, I don't mind, but as for my situation, I think I'm fine exactly where I am now." Naruto still sounded on his guard.

"You couldn't tell me the name of your guardian let alone their phone number to contact them." Itachi responded immediately. "That is not a situation you should be comfortable in considering you're still underage." Silence engulfed them again, both either staring at each other or drinking their tea.

"I didn't even know I was supposed to have a guardian." The blonde quietly stated. "Ever since I can remember, I was alone." Sasuke had to take a step backwards so he wouldn't take a step forward and make the blonde look at him, to see the expression he was making. His brother, the bastard, probably had a full view of what those blue eyes were showing and his side started to throb in pain.

"That's why I want to help you." Itachi murmured back. "You're not alone anymore." There was the sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floor, a mug being set down too roughly on the table.

"Why? Because your brother decided to use me in your ploy to get that pervert arrested?" Naruto hissed out. Sasuke couldn't help but imagine the blondes' expression. Golden eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes icy cold and scowling, just like he had when he had made Naruto get his legs waxed. "He's just going to abandon me when this all blows over, everyone will." The pain in the blondes' voice was so evident and Sasuke felt his chest tighten at the words.

"You love him." Itachi stated immediately. Sasuke only felt his chest tighten more, what was his brother saying? There was no way that was possible, he had molested the blonde against his will, harassed him and even blackmailed him. How could Naruto love him after all of that?

"Have you even been listening to me?" Naruto nearly screamed and confirmed what Sasuke was thinking. "I'm his toy," Naruto hoarsely cried out. "His stupid, perverted toy." Sasuke could hear the blonde sniffle over his chair scraping against the tiled floor again.

"He only tortures you because he loves you. That was what my brother said earlier this week to your teacher; Umino-sensei and I don't think he realizes how true that is for himself. I think my brother genuinely cares about you." Itachi's voice almost sounded emotional.

"He told that to Iruka?" Naruto whispered. Itachi didn't seem to have heard the blonde because he continued on.

"You reacted when I talked about my brother, when I reminded you how similar he and I are physically, you tried to hide your growing erection. Even now, you're getting worked up about what he thinks of you." Itachi calmly listed off all of his examples. "The only reason you're mad is because you think my brother is just using you."

"He is just using me!" Naruto defiantly muttered. He didn't think it was possible but Sasuke's heart dropped even further. It was painful listening to how he hurt the blonde.

"If he was just using you then he wouldn't have stood up to Orochimaru on the train, he would have waited for the signal instead of rushing in head on." Itachi countered. "He wouldn't have jumped in front of you, wouldn't have gotten that knife wound, if he thought you were just a toy."

"That's hard to believe." Naruto muttered quietly, angrily, and bitterly.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; his chest felt like it was going to implode at any second and the throbbing in his side becoming acutely painful. He tried to step away from the doorway, wanting to get away from the conversation and ended up tripping over something on the floor. He fell to the ground, things clattering around him and creating a cacophony of sounds that made his head ring and spin in the darkness. Sasuke could hear the two in the kitchen moving toward him, searching for the source of the noise. The next thing he saw was the ceiling light turning on and blinding him, only making his headache worse. He'd fallen over the coffee table that had been moved from its original position and all the things on it. Papers, empty cardboard boxes were scattered all around him and he had somehow knocked the coffee table over.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto call out. Curling in on himself, Sasuke gripped his bandaged side and grit his teeth. "What are you doing up?" The blonde asked him. He didn't respond as Naruto helped him sit up and Itachi turned off the light again.

"We just can't keep you in bed, can we, otuoto?" Itachi asked nonchalantly. Exhaling loudly, Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as lights danced behind his eyelids.

"Thirsty." He finally managed to come up with a half decent excuse. Naruto ate it up, telling him not to move while he got him water from the kitchen.

"There was a glass of water on your desk." Itachi stated quietly. He saw straight through his little brother's excuse and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a shadow in the light. "I guess it was too dark for you to see it." The oldest Uchiha supplied. Sasuke sighed, nodded and looked away from his brother, embarrassed from getting caught eavesdropping on them.

"Here, Teme." Naruto had come back from the kitchen with a glass of water and put in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke drank it quickly, the silence increasing in its awkwardness the longer they all sat there, not knowing what to do. When he finished, the blonde took the glass and moved back into the kitchen.

"He hasn't denied it. That he loves you." Itachi murmured quietly after Naruto passed by him. He didn't want the blonde to hear it. Sasuke gave him a dirty look from his spot on the floor, knowing his brother would see it. "Tell him how you feel." Itachi then boldly stated.

"Who said I love him?" Sasuke snapped at him. "Besides, I'm not your client." They could both hear Naruto placing the cup in the dishwasher and closing the machine's door. Only so much could be said in the small amount of time they had left without the blonde.

"No one did, I can see it." Sasuke stiffened. He had seen him being protective of the blonde but that was because, because he had wanted Naruto to be his. Could his obsession be the same as love? "I want to see you happy." Itachi acquiesced. "You're my little brother." Naruto slipped past the longhaired Uchiha and kneeled back down next to the injured dark haired male.

"What are you two talking about?" The blonde asked nervously. He helped Sasuke onto his feet, arms out in case he started to wobble or fall over again. The youngest Uchiha let him, his mind running in circles. Love, obsession, protection...was this what people felt when they fell in love?

"Nothing much, just how much I care about him." Itachi couldn't stop the underlying humor slip in his voice. Sasuke gave him another dirty look before stalking off to the stairs at a slow pace. Naruto followed him up the stairs and back into his room, closing the door as Sasuke collapsed onto his bed. He instantly regretted it, hissing through his teeth as more pain shot through his abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked. He sounded so earnest and the Uchiha could feel his stomach start to flutter nervously. "Tsunade left some pain meds for you if it got too bad." The blonde moved to his desk, carefully feeling for the pill bottle blindly.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke muttered. "Just need some sleep." He watched the blonde's shadow come back to the chair by the bed, sitting down cautiously.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can go and get more water for if you need it-" Sasuke sat up, groping for the blonde's shoulder and silenced the blonde with just a touch.

"Shut, up." Sasuke slowly responded. "Headache." He murmured. Slowly falling back onto his bed. It was true that he had a headache but Sasuke could deal with the blonde through a headache, it was what he was saying and being concerned with his wellbeing that he couldn't handle. Naruto was silent for a few seconds and then he set his head down on the bed, his form looking ridiculously uncomfortable. His chest still felt tight as he stared at the blonde's prone form, he wasn't going to be able to sleep like that. "Dobe." The Uchiha groaned. The blonde's shadow moved, his head tilting up from the bed.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke sighed gratefully for the low voice and turned his head to him.

"Why're you here?" He took his time in asking his question, letting the pain in his side dissipate and trying to figure out what he had really meant to ask. Naruto let his head fall back onto the bed, thinking about how to answer and making Sasuke feel nervous. The only reason he bit his lip was because there were no lights and no way the blonde could see him do it.

"Tsunade made your brother go check out my apartment with the, the big guy with the blue hair and they caught somebody trying to sneak out of my apartment." Naruto didn't seem fazed at all that someone had broken into his home and the fact didn't make Sasuke feel better. "Go back to sleep Sasuke, you need to rest." His voice was calm and soothing, so unlike the blonde he had known before that he almost did as Naruto told him to do. Instead, Sasuke remained silent and watched Naruto lay his head back down. Sasuke's body still felt really heavy and he wanted to go back to sleep but he knew the blonde wasn't going to get any if he stayed like that.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured. Immediately the blonde's head popped back up but he didn't say anything, waiting for Sasuke to speak again. "Get in bed with me." The Uchiha murmured. He wished he could see Naruto's expression but had to settle for his voice instead.

"N-no, Sasuke." His voice waivered and he heard him take a deep breathe before continuing. "It's alright. I'm fine here." Naruto tried to assure him. Sasuke grunted and started to move over to the far side of the bed.

"I'm not going to do anything, Usuratonkachi. Get in so you can sleep." Sasuke murmured softly. Naruto was silent, probably biting his lower lip as he tried to figure out what he should do. Finally, the blonde stood up and slid under the covers, being careful not to bump into the Uchiha. "Relax, Dobe. I'm not a porcelain doll." Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"You looked like it today." Naruto murmured in all seriousness. Sasuke stopped chuckling to frown, looking up at the dark ceiling. "In the car, being moved around by Pein while you were bleeding, here on this bed while the old hag tried to figure out what was wrong with you. You looked so pale, so fragile." They both fell into silence. Sasuke didn't want to snap at the blonde and Naruto was probably still thinking about how he looked earlier today. His mind was in a whirling vortex, going through what he knew and then trying to stop thinking only to start again where he had started and it only made his headache worse.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke could feel his face heat up as he spoke up suddenly. He didn't apologize often and certainly hadn't been planning it when he opened his mouth but, it seemed once he started, he couldn't stop. "For everything, what I put you through, forcing you to do all those things. For making you get your legs waxed, for making you wear the shorts and that skirt, for using those toys on you when you didn't want any of it and for leaving you in that public bathroom yesterday without helping you out and, and," The Uchiha knew he was rambling and Naruto stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Teme, calm down." Naruto slowly pulled his hand away and paused. "Take a deep breath and try to relax, I forgive you." The blonde murmured to him softly. Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip, knowing his face was heating up. He opened his eyes again and quickly tried to change the subject. How could he let that slip past his lips, what drugs was he on?

"Why were you in the kitchen with my brother?" Sasuke asked. "He attacked you earlier." The Uchiha turned his head to the blonde and waited for an answer.

"He," Naruto started and paused. "He jumped me because he was trying to use seduction techniques on me. Did you know your brother is a sex therapist?" The blonde asked quickly. Sasuke chuckled at the question and the sincerity in his new bedmates voice.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone you've met today is or has been my brother's client, except Tsunade." Sasuke listened to Naruto shift, rolling from his back onto his stomach.

"That's, surprising." Naruto said sarcastically. "I could have sworn Deidara and Sasori were normal." That had Sasuke snorting as the blonde chuckled and settled down again. "Well, he also asked me if Konan, that's the woman with the blue hair right? If she could look at my files, I think she works for the government or something."

"She works with social services, mostly with wards of the state." Sasuke supplied. "She has access to all the records."

"Oh." Naruto murmured quietly. Sasuke debated in the silence if he should bring up anything else or if he should pretend that he was asleep but it ended up being the blonde who asked a question. "Sasuke, do you have something going on with Umino-sensei?" Sasuke frowned, wondering just what the blonde was talking about. He remembered while they were in the bathroom at the train station and Naruto had brought up their teacher then too but he didn't know what he meant.

"He asked me to keep his relationship with Kakashi-sensei a secret from both the school and my brother." Sasuke answered truthfully. He listened to the blonde shift again, felt him bump their feet together and could tell Naruto's feet were cold. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly blurted out. Sasuke turned his head to the blonde, wondering why he was apologizing. "About yesterday, when I attacked you. I got mad because, because I thought you were doing something with Iruka." Naruto gulped loudly and stopped quickly. The information took a while to sink in and the time must have felt like an eternity because the blonde started to squirm.

"You punched me because you thought I was, trying to get with Umino-sensei?" Sasuke asked. He still couldn't believe it, that was why Naruto had punched him. "You were jealous?" Naruto didn't seem to want to respond and moved to turn around on the bed but Sasuke was still trying to put it together if he was right in assuming the blonde was jealous. Naruto had thought he was trying something with someone else, and he had cared. When it finally sunk in, Sasuke shot his hand out and gripped the blonde's shirt. The blonde resisted but Sasuke just pulled harder on the shirt. Itachi had been right and had tried to show that to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out. He tried to pull the blonde closer but Naruto wasn't listening to him. "Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke was starting to get angry which did not help his headache at all. He let go of the blonde's shirt and sat up, ignoring his light-headedness. Grabbing the blonde's shoulder, he forced him to turn over onto his back and leaned down. He had to raise his other hand to Naruto's face to hold it still as he planted his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke didn't open his mouth or make any attempt to deepen the kiss because he wanted to make a point to the idiot. Naruto reached up to the Uchiha's shoulders before he started to struggle.

"Sasuke, stop. Stop!" The blonde rolled onto his side and pushed Sasuke back down onto the bed. "This, this isn't like you at all." Sasuke silently agreed but if he didn't act differently he was never going to be able to get the blonde to confess to him. "It's got to be the drugs, let me get you those pills the old hag left so you can sleep it all off."

"It's not the medication." Sasuke muttered. He gripped Naruto's waist, stopping him from getting up and he leaned in close to the other male. "I told you I didn't want to share you over and over again because I want you all to myself." Sasuke could hear himself choking on the words, it was coming out and he couldn't stop himself. "I love you, you stupid idiot." Naruto didn't say anything; he didn't even seem to be breathing. Sasuke exhaled slowly, his heart pounding and now he felt how Naruto felt not even sixty seconds ago. Slowly, the blonde reached up to Sasuke's hands and for a horrifying second he thought he was going to be pushed away.

Then, to his relief, Naruto's hands slipped up his arms to his shoulders as he pulled their bodies closer. Sasuke winced as his wound ached a little but he wasn't going to pull away from the willing blonde. Their bodies came closer and Naruto's cold feet became entangled in his own before their lips met again. This is what he wanted, he realized. His possessiveness of the blonde, the need to protect him, it was because deep down, he really liked the blonde. Liked him so much that the word love could be used and Uchiha's don't use the word 'love' lightly. Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss again, just simply let their lips touch as Naruto trailed his fingers to the bandage on the Uchiha's side. Sasuke flinched as pain shot up his side and pulled away from the kiss.

"You okay?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt the blonde's hand on his cheek and he nodded, inhaling through his nose. "You sure you don't want those pills?" He asked.

"Fine." Sasuke grunted. He did feel a little embarrassed that he had been the one who had confessed first but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Fine as in you're okay or fine as in you want the pills because I keep asking?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could hear the grin on the blonde's face.

"Just get me the pills, Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him a little push towards the edge of the bed. Naruto scrambled, nearly falling off the bed even though Sasuke hadn't pushed him that hard.

"Teme! You just confessed to me and now you're treating me like a dog! It hasn't even been five minutes yet!" Naruto sat up and reached over to the desk, searching for the pain medication again.

"You haven't answered my confession yet." Sasuke answered him. He sat up and held out his hand when the blonde brought his hand back from the desk. "Itachi said there was a glass of water there somewhere too." He took the pills from Naruto's hand and watched his shadow reach back to the desk for the cup.

"Oh, so as soon as I answer you, you'll treat me like a human being?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer him as the blonde handed him the cup of water. He downed the pills and took a large sip of water before handing the cup back to the blonde.

"No, as soon as you accept my confession and give me yours, then I'll treat you like a human being." Sasuke replied as snottily as he could which made Naruto laugh. He heard the cup get set back down on the desk and Sasuke slid back into bed, leaving the cover open so the blonde could get back in. His side was no longer in pain but there was some amount of discomfort and light-headedness that seemed to get worse the longer he stayed awake.

"So I have to accept it?" Naruto asked with more amusement then actual wonder. Sasuke nodded to himself, thinking about how he would respond.

"Mhmm, or I'll blackmail you." Sasuke could hear his voice becoming soft and slurred.

"Blackmail me?" Naruto asked in mock surprise. "What will you use for blackmail?" The blonde slipped under the covers and pulled them up to their chins. Sasuke reached out and Naruto caught his hands, sliding closer to the Uchiha until their bodies were flush against each other.

"Those pictures from, the rooftop." Sasuke paused midsentence so he could focus on what he was saying. "Still haven't, deleted them." This close, Sasuke could see the outline of the blonde's face, those six whisker line scars on his cheeks.

"Oh, whatever will I do?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing. His arms were slipping around Sasuke's waist, careful of the bandages and tucking his head into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed. His eyes were drooping sleepily and he knew he wasn't going to be awake for much longer. Nudging the blonde with his hand, he looked down and caught Naruto staring up at him.

"I love you too, you stupid bastard." Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't try to stop his smile and watched happily as the blonde lit up.

"What happened from this afternoon to now?" Sasuke whispered. "You've completely changed." Naruto raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back his widening smile.

"When everyone you meet that knows your crush tells you that he definitely has feelings for you after wondering if you're just their toy," The blonde moved his feet, entangling their feet even more. "You tend to feel more confident about everything." Naruto's smile widened. "And I can say the same for you, I've never seen you so relaxed and well, emotional before."

"I guess when your brother who happens to be an overly involved sex therapist tells you that your crush has feelings for you, after sexually harassing and molesting him, it's a huge relief." Sasuke whispered. "Being on a lot of pain medication also helps." The Uchiha added. Naruto chuckled in response. Sasuke lowered his head as the blonde tilted his upwards and they kissed again. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could be better than falling asleep to Naruto's lips willingly moving against his own.

* * *

Itachi knew the blonde was awake when he entered the room, setting two things down on the desk and left. He also figured Naruto was going to realize he had been listening in on them. He did it anyway, thinking Naruto would at least keep his mouth shut about him listening in and stalked back to his room. "Wake up." Itachi called out softly when he entered his room. He nudged Pein with his foot and the orange haired man opened his eyes immediately before rousing Konan. Kisame was already awake, chain smoking by the window but it was Sasori and Deidara that needed the most rousing. He would have dunked water on the two but they were sleeping on his bed so instead he sat down next to them and roughly pulled on Deidara's hair.

"Stop it!" Deidara whined. He sat up, letting go of Sasori and effectively waking him up. "So mean, 'tachi." The longhaired blonde whined. The oldest Uchiha didn't bother answering him as his clients looked to him to start the meeting.

"Kisame, what's the official report?" Itachi asked. Kisame smashed the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray before he said anything.

"Orochimaru's been arrested on most of the charges, including the indecency through compulsion with the ordinances of our prefecture. We've got enough evidence to put him away for several lifetimes and seven years." Kisame reached for a pack of cigarettes in his pocket and set them down on the windowsill. "The men we caught with him are surprisingly wanted in several different countries so we might not get to prosecute them but they'll all receive life sentences in the countries that get the extradition."

"Thank goodness for that. Your underlings released the picture Sasuke took to the public. It's been airing on the news for hours now." Deidara tucked his loose hair behind his ear. "Speaking of Sasuke, what's the status on your little brother?" Deidara asked with too much interest and with a single look from the Uchiha, Sasori had his lover's hair in his fist, pulling his head backwards and whispering into his ear.

"None of your business." Sasori answered. Itachi raised his eyebrows and the redhead let his lover's hair go. Pein and Konan looked up to the bed, watching the three interact silently, tired.

"What does the 'ordinances of our prefecture' mean?" Deidara asked. He ran a hand through his hair while glaring at the redhead.

"It means that we got him for sexually molesting a minor even though he's over thirteen." Kisame kept it short and simple, raising his hand to his eyes and rubbing them tiredly.

"Naruto has also consented to you looking through his files so I want you to do that first thing tomorrow morning if you can, Konan." Itachi watched the blue haired woman's eyes look up to him before she nodded.

"It shouldn't be a problem but I'm worried, for him to have slipped through the system." Konan looked to Pein who blinked at her emotionlessly.

"We'll figure it out and if you feel like we need to take legal action, we'll do so accordingly." Itachi sighed. "But we can save that for another day. You two," Itachi pointed to Deidara and Sasori. "Go home. Pein, Konan, you two can stay here and use the guest bedroom if you want."

"Why do they get to stay?" Deidara whined. Sasori didn't complain and moved to get off the bed while Konan motioned her hand to the door and Pein stood up, holding his hand out to his lover.

"We'll go; I don't like to sleep in the same bed Hidan and Kakuzu use." Konan took Pein's hand and stood up, dusting off her skirt with her other hand. Deidara slid off the bed and stretched while Itachi looked over to the blue haired officer. Ignoring the longhaired blonde's previous question.

"Are you needed back on duty, Kisame?" Said policeman looked over to the group and picked up the cigarettes on the windowsill.

"Yes, they'll need a senior officer on the case to oversee everything and make sure no more evidence gets leaked." Kisame sighed heavily and stood up, watching the oldest Uchiha carefully for any sign of emotion. Itachi's face remained frozen in calm, tired expression. "So what_ is_ the status of your little brother?" Kisame smirked when Deidara lit up, looking to Itachi for an answer.

"Seems my little brother found himself a blonde he plans on keeping." Itachi gave a small smile as Deidara let out a whoop of joy and everyone else either rolled their eyes or sighed in relief.


	10. Good Morning

He was surrounded by warmth when he woke up and it made up for his throbbing headache easily. Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of the blonde. The sunlight peaking from under the closed curtains in front of his window allowed him to dimly see the rest of the room. Naruto was clinging to him in his sleep, face pressed into his collarbone and from their chests to their feet they were touching. All of the events of yesterday resurfaced in his mind and he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

It felt nice, really nice. It also didn't hurt that the blonde was hard and unknowingly pressing it against Sasuke's leg. Shifting, Sasuke rubbed his thigh against Naruto's crotch and watched him shift, still asleep. Raising his arms up from the blonde's sides, Sasuke massaged his arms and tried to loosen the grip Naruto had on him. Naruto didn't want to relinquish his hold on Sasuke, which surprised the Uchiha. He didn't think the blonde would be so clingy in his sleep. With more coaxing with his hands and a few nudges of his thigh, the blonde loosened his grip. The blonde had surprised him again; he wouldn't have thought he was this deep of a sleeper because he didn't even stir as Sasuke moved and jostled him.

Wanting to attempt something, Sasuke moved atop the blonde. On his hands and knees on either side of the blonde's thin shoulders and legs and still Naruto didn't even so much as turn his head. His side didn't feel as painful as he had remembered the night before, now it was mostly just sore but he could deal with it. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered. There was no response and Sasuke smirked. Lowering his body so that he put his weight on the blonde's chest, he nearly split his smirk into a grin. Naruto was dead to the world. Pressing his head down to Naruto's neck, he licked the flawless tan skin and then paused, seeing if the blonde would wake up. He didn't even twitch. Returning his lips to the blonde's neck, he sucked gently at first and then harder when Naruto started to respond. It was a sluggish response, his body shifting against Sasuke. He continued to suck, making sure he placed a hickey on Naruto's neck. Satisfied with the mark that was slowly darkening into a bruise, the Uchiha lowered his head to a defined collarbone.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered again as he brushed his lips across the collarbone. Putting more weight on the blonde, he set his hands on the sleeping figures hips and brushed them upwards, making sure he raised the blonde shirt up. Naruto flinched when Sasuke's hand slipped across a sensitive spot but he didn't wake up which made the Uchiha want to push him farther. Slipping down to the blonde's chest, Sasuke immediately attacked the dusky pink nipple with his lips and brought his hands down to the blonde's hips. Naruto tried to mumble something, his body reacting stronger than before. Sasuke bit down on the nipple in his mouth gently before letting it go and moving to the other one. His fingers slipped from Naruto's hips to his crotch, rubbing the length underneath the cloth into full hardness.

"Hmm." Naruto shifted again, turning his head and breathing in deeply. Sasuke mentally smirked as he swirled his tongue around the blonde's hardening nipple. So this was how much it took to wake him. Releasing the nipple with a small pop, the Uchiha softly blew on it and made Naruto open his eyes and blearily look down.

"Good morning, Dobe." Sasuke whispered with a wide smirk. He lowered his body again, his face in front of the blonde's belly button. Naruto frowned and tried to sit up but Sasuke quickly raised a hand to his chest, pushing him back down.

"Sasuke?" The blonde croaked. "What?" Sasuke didn't respond, instead he moved his hand to a still wet, perky nipple and pinched it, his tongue slipping into Naruto's belly button. Naruto inhaled before his stomach dipping so sharply that Sasuke was a little taken back a little.

"You're too skinny, Dobe. Like a girl." Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's stomach as he squeezed his erection through his shorts. Naruto lifted his head, looking more alert now but still very sleepy.

"I'm not a girl." Naruto muttered. He was frowning and blushing, raising a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Why'd you make me hard?"

"You were already like this when I woke up." Sasuke replied. He gripped the blonde's shorts, pulling it down along with his boxers and eyed Naruto's erection in anticipation. "And I didn't say you were a girl, you're just skinny like one." Sasuke wrapped his hand on the blonde's length and watched the blonde shift, inhaling through his nose loudly. The blonde bit his lower lip and moved to sit up, his shirt falling back down and his big blue eyes glazed over in sleep and lust. Sasuke grinned back up at him, lowering his head further with the intent of wrapping his lips around Naruto's erection. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what the Uchiha was going to do and raised his hands to Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke don't," The blonde whimpered. He tried to push the dark haired boy away from his crotch. "Please." Naruto pleaded with him. Sasuke paused, deciphering the blonde's expression. A little apprehension and fear was lurking in the depths of blue along with pleasure and excitement. The smaller male wanted Sasuke to pleasure him, but he was scared to some degree.

"Okay." Sasuke tried not to lick his lips as he sat up, willingly giving up his prize for the blonde's comfort. Naruto must have caught his disappointed expression because he leaned forward, pulling in the Uchiha by his bruised cheek and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Smiling into it, Sasuke let the blonde lead the kiss until the blonde pulled away.

"It's just, not that, I don't want to do that yet." Naruto put on a pout that there was no way he could say no to. Sasuke knew it was going to get him into trouble if Naruto ever found out that tidbit of information.

"It's fine, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke gave the blonde a smirk and watched Naruto's expression lift in relief. "Will my hands be okay?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yeah." Naruto half whispered. Sasuke leaned in to the blonde, softly kissing him, feeling Naruto responding with enthusiasm. The Uchiha had hardly run his tongue across the blonde's lip before his tongue slipped out eagerly and pressed it against Sasuke's. Happy with the response, Sasuke raised his hand to the blonde's shoulder and pushed the blonde back onto the bed. Moving to get on top of the blonde again, Sasuke raised a hand into the blonde's hair and let the other one slip under Naruto's shirt, holding his waist. Naruto moaned into the kiss, reaching up to Sasuke's hair and back with his hands as he tried to lead in the kiss. Sasuke tried not to laugh when Naruto jerked his hips upwards, pressing his erection against the Uchiha's quickly growing problem.

"You're," Naruto started to mutter through the kiss. "Laughing at me." Sasuke couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto hit him on the back but smiled up at the Uchiha anyway.

"Mmhm." Sasuke moved to Naruto's jaw, nipping at it and raising his hand from the blonde's waist, up his shirt to a pert nipple. He pinched it as he kissed his way down to Naruto's neck, licking a spot before biting down on it. Naruto's breath hitched, the hand in Sasuke's dark hair tightening a little.

"Why?" Naruto breathlessly asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, sucking on the spot he bit. He rubbed the nipple between his fingers one last time before slowly running his hand down the blonde's stomach to his erection.

"Because you're cute." The Uchiha smirked when he pulled away from a darkening hickey. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then gasped when Sasuke gripped the base of his erection. His hips jerked into the touch and the blonde bit down on his lip to stop himself from gasping.

"Don't say like a girl." The blonde looked down to his erection, dropping a hand from the dark haired male's back to the hand gripping his length. Sasuke raised his head, eyeing Naruto's lips as he brushed his hand across the blonde's cheek.

"I wasn't going to." He kissed Naruto on the lips and still got butterflies in his stomach when the blonde responded. Fisting the erection in his hand, he felt the blonde twitch and writhe under him.

"Mh," The blonde pulled out of the kiss and gasped. "Sasuke, can I touch you?" Naruto pleaded in a husky voice. Shivers raced up and down the Uchiha's spine at the sound and he sat up, pulling off his shirt while Naruto frantically did the same with his own. When the blonde shimmied out of his shorts and underwear, Sasuke stopped, watching the eager actions. It had hit him before but this time Sasuke's body started to ache at the thought. Naruto didn't dislike him for the harassment he had gone through, had forgiven him for it all and loved him. His chest was starting to ache painfully, in a good way.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out softly. The Uchiha blinked, refocusing on the blonde and smirked. Naruto was sitting in the middle of the bed, covering himself with his hands and nervously biting his lower lip.

"Hn." He answered. Making sure the blonde was watching him; he stood up and pulled his shorts off easily. Naruto face flushed pink and Sasuke smirked widely, pulling his boxers off to add to the pile on the floor. Blue eyes went straight to Sasuke's erection and stayed there when Sasuke got back on the bed. Crawling up to the blonde, he pressed his face in close and elicited a tongue filled kiss from him. Naruto slowly started to stretch out, a hand still covering his crotch as his other hand pressed against the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto's back, holding him as he pushed the blonde back onto the bed. Slipping his hand out from between the mattress and Naruto's back, he snuck his fingers under the blonde's hand to his erection. The blonde moaned when the Uchiha gripped him and raised his hand from his length. Sasuke could feel Naruto's lips tilt as he turned his head and two warm hands reached up to his back.

"Suh," Naruto turned his head and broke the kiss, his blue eyes barely open and lips red and bruised. "Can you touch me, back there?" The blonde asked breathlessly. He looked up pleadingly and most of Sasuke's blood went south at the expression. Gulping nervously, Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head into the pillow, probably taking Sasuke silence as a no. Frowning at the blonde's sorrow, Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's legs and pushed them apart. He had to reposition himself, getting on his knees and looking down at a tan erection with eagerness. Naruto bit his bruised lip but didn't open his eyes or turn his head.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "Naruto." He called out again when the blonde didn't respond. Sasuke watched the blonde jerk his head back and forth, his eyes remaining tightly shut. "Fine, if you want to play it like that." The Uchiha smirked, watching the blonde start to quiver at his playfully dark tone. Sticking two of his fingers into his mouth, Sasuke coated them in his saliva thoroughly before he pulled them out and pressed one of them against Naruto's already twitching hole. The blonde jumped, his eyes opening and looking down at the Uchiha in shock.

"What are you-?" Naruto stopped midsentence as the dark haired male pressed his pointer finger past his muscles and twisted it teasingly inside of him. "O-oh." The blonde shifted, moving his hips against the pale finger inside of him.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, his mouth agape and the dark haired male pushed his middle finger into him. He twisted both his fingers around before making a scissoring motion with them, stretching the blonde.

"It's, different without lube." The blonde answered hesitantly. Sasuke smirked and leaned back over the blonde, kissing a pert nipple before biting on it gently. Naruto whimpered and raised his hand to the Uchiha's head. Sasuke raised his head and worked his way up the blonde's neck, sucking and nipping tan skin as he began to thrust his fingers.

"Don't clam up on me again, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke murmured. He brushed his lips against Naruto's cheek before the blonde turned his head and puckered gently for a kiss. The Uchiha smirked but kissed him anyway. "I want to make you feel good." He brushed a boney hip in search of the blonde's genitalia with the fingers of his free hand.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. Hadn't they gone over this last night? The Uchiha licked his lips and smirked, he'd just have to remind the blonde.

"Because, making you feel good, seeing you squirm and writhe, it turns me on like nothing else." Sasuke pressed his fingers up into a clump of nerves and watched the blonde spasm, inhaling sharply. "That's why I couldn't stop harassing you and even now, I can't stop touching you." Naruto's body jerked up into him, his erection leaking onto his stomach and Sasuke's hand. The blonde's body was hot, quivering against Sasuke in need. He pulled his fingers from the warmth, feeling the blonde sag back onto the bed. The Uchiha softly kissed the blonde's jaw, his cheek, then his nose, his forehead, his other cheek and finally his lips. It was gentle, no tongue. Just Sasuke nibbling at the blonde's plump pink lips, and the blonde accepted it, reaching up for more with his lips whenever the Uchiha started to pull away. Sasuke's hand was on the tan erection still, squeezing and fisting it, keeping the blonde beneath him quivering. When Sasuke lowered his head to mark the blonde's jaw again, Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath.

"More, I want more, inside me." The blonde breathed out. Sasuke's chest tightened again, his arousal throbbing at the idea that wormed it's way to the forefront of his mind. Instead, the dark haired male lowered his fingers back to Naruto's entrance and rubbed the twitching muscles. "No, no I want you." The blonde shook his head as he whined.

Sasuke paused again, thinking about the implications the blonde was making. "No you don't." He whispered against Naruto's jaw. He returned to pressing his fingers against the blonde's muscles, massaging them and pressed in a finger teasingly. Maybe it was too soon for _that_. The idiot was still uncertain about his intentions even after their confession spree the night before.

"Yes, I do." The blonde responded adamantly. Naruto jerked his hips up into the Uchiha's hand and ran his hand down Sasuke's back. "You just told me not to clam up on you, Teme. That's what I'm doing." To the paler boy's surprise, Naruto flipped them both over, Sasuke's eyes widening as his head hit the pillow. Naruto ground his hips down and gently pulled the Uchiha's hand off his arousal. Sasuke had let both his hands fall to the mattress but when the blonde pressed their lips together hungrily, the Uchiha couldn't resist running his hands through the soft blonde hair.

"Oh, shit." Sasuke muttered into the blonde's mouth. Fingers gripped his erection and then Sasuke could feel Naruto's length against his. It felt amazing. The blonde was fisting both of their erections, forcing his tongue into the dark haired male's mouth, fighting for dominance. Having Naruto on top of him, kissing and touching him, with confidence, it was exhilarating.

"Damn right, asshole." The blonde grinned when he pulled away from the kiss. "I want to make you feel good too." His blue eyes were alight, cheeks flushed pink and Sasuke watched the blond look at him, probably enjoying the view. Naruto's fingers slipped over his slit, making the Uchiha jump and tense. It seemed to please the blonde because he smirked uncharacteristically.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. He moved to sit up but the blonde pushed him back down with a firm hand. Naruto squeezed their arousals together, which made Sasuke grunt as the blonde leaned down again, biting down on his collarbone harshly. "Ow, you idiot!" Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde's hair, pulling his head upwards.

"What, can't take what you can dish?" Naruto grinned cheekily. Sasuke glared at him, which only made the male above him laugh. "Oh kami, your face." Naruto bit his lip, still smiling as he resituated himself. He let go of their erections and moved to sit on Sasuke's stomach.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured. He had to let go of the blonde hair, his hands sliding down Naruto's thin chest to his hips. When the blonde was situated, he reached behind himself with one of his hands while he leaned over to the desk beside the bed.

"Your brother came in and left this for us after you fell asleep." The Uchiha watched him, turning his head to see Naruto grip a tube of what he immediately identified as lube. There was a second item that hadn't been on the desk earlier, a condom. That bastard didn't have the right to be called his brother but Sasuke made a mental note to show the older Uchiha his gratitude at a later point in time.

"And you're not worried my brother has done something to it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto straightened and opened the cap, looking at it briefly before pouring some out onto his hand.

"Well, he's a sex therapist. If he's done something to it, I'd expect it to feel good and besides, you're his brother." Naruto pulled the tube to his stomach, trying to put the cap back on without letting the viscous liquid fall from the palm of his hand.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. He moved is hands from the blonde's hips to his erection, squeezing the still hard and pressing his other hand against the nest of golden curls. Naruto shifted, inhaling as he finally got the cap back on the tube and lightly tossed it back onto the desk. Lathering his three fingers in the clear gel, Naruto brought both of his hands behind his back. Sasuke could feel the blonde's hand grip him, the cool gel coating his heated skin. He wanted to shift but held himself still, feeling the blonde's hand fist him, spreading the gel generously across his erection.

"The condom." The Uchiha muttered. He looked over to the desk but the blonde squeezed his legs around the other male's sides, catching his attention.

"No, I don't want anything between us for my first time. I want to feel you inside me." Naruto's proclamation made the Uchiha turn his head, staring at the blonde's tentative smile as he tried to decipher his words. Sasuke had heard and listened but his brain was slow to accept the knowledge. "Is, is that okay?"

The dark haired male felt his erection twitch under tan fingers and he licked his lips, finding them dry. "Perfect. That's perfect." He answered hoarsely. Naruto's expression slipped into uncertainty, his hand squeezing Sasuke's erection tightly and fisting it as if trying to keep the Uchiha hard. Knowing he was going to climax under Naruto nimble fingers unless he stopped the blonde, Sasuke sat up. Naruto's hand slipped from his erection and reached for the bed to keep his balance. Sasuke brought his own hands up from the tan erection on his stomach to his thin waist and back. Scooting around so that his back rested against the wall, Naruto brought his free hand around Uchiha's shoulder, pressing their bodies close together. The blonde's erection pressed into his abdomen and his own brushed against the cleft of Naruto's ass cheeks and the back of his palm.

"I had thought yesterday," Naruto murmured. "That you were going to take me, in the bathroom, when you stuck the butt plug in me." Lifting his head, Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck several times before the blonde lowered his lips to kiss the Uchiha back. "I had been so scared that my first time wasn't going to matter to you-" His explanations were cut off by the Uchiha's lips mid-sentence. Sasuke took his hand on Naruto's side and wrapped it around his waist, pressing their bodies together even closer. His other hand slipped down to the blonde's ass cheek, cupping one, squeezing it and massaging it. Sasuke let Naruto take control of the kiss, feeling a hand grip his hair tightly and the Uchiha felt for the blonde's wrist, pulled it away from his entrance. Naruto moaned, shifting above the Uchiha as Sasuke pressed a finger past the loosened muscles. It slipped in easily thanks to the lube and he pressed in two more, feeling the blonde press up against him.

"I'm stretched, please." The blonde whimpered. Sasuke pulled his fingers out, feeling the blonde's hips follow them. His erection was throbbing, he was very aware how close he was to finally doing it with the blonde he didn't know how he had held himself back all this time.

Lifting his head, Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I want you to put it in yourself." The blonde shuddered and lowered his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. Dragging his arm off of the Uchiha's shoulders, Naruto put both his hands behind his back, gripping his erection and holding it up. Raising himself up on his knees, Naruto positioned his entrance over Sasuke's tip. It almost seemed unreal and Sasuke nearly wanted the moment to last forever but his libido demanded otherwise. The blonde lowered himself down and Sasuke could feel Naruto's fingers on the head of his erection and his fingers holding the twitching muscles of his entrance apart.

"Eh," Naruto grunted when the head of Sasuke's length slipped inside of him. Sasuke's eyes nearly rolled up into the back of his head. The blonde was fucking tight, even after being stretched. "Gnh." Sasuke heard the blonde grunt again. He sat down farther, letting nearly half of the Uchiha's erection slip inside of him in one go.

"Dobe," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, gripped the blonde's waist and leaned forward. He raised his legs for Naruto to lean against and watched him whimper. "Slow down, you're hurting yourself." Blue eyes fluttered open, he was biting his swollen lip again.

"I, I want you inside me." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke snorted and leaned forward, making sure he didn't let the blonde slide down any further in the process. He had been aiming to kiss a perky nipple but Naruto's reddened lips caught him instead.

"That's fine," Sasuke muttered through the kiss. "That is amazing actually." The Uchiha tilted his head, keeping control of the lip sucking. "My favorite wet dreams come true, honestly." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke kissed the corner of his lips, turned his head and did the same with the other side. "But."

"Sasuke." Naruto tried to interrupt the Uchiha but he silenced him with a kiss. Rubbing the blonde's sides with his fingers, he lowered his legs, letting the blonde kneel on his own.

"I don't want to hurt you, Naruto. When I said I loved seeing you squirm and writhe, I meant in pleasure." The blonde blushed again and raised his hand to Sasuke's cheek before smiling.

"You really do love me, huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, feeling the blonde suck him in deeper as he slowly lowered himself. Tightening his grip on Naruto's waist, the Uchiha pushed him down onto the bed, making sure not to put the blonde in any discomfort. A twinge of pain ripped up his side but he ignored it, keeping eye contact with the blonde.

"A single word can't describe what I feel for you." Sasuke answered. The blonde blinked in surprise before his face turned red. He brought both his hands up to his chest, hugging himself. Naruto was embarrassed and the Uchiha couldn't help but feel prideful of the fact. The blonde was his and he was going to make sure that Naruto would only show this vulnerable expression, this sweetly erotic expression, to him and him alone. Only he was going to make Naruto feel this way.

"All you had to do was say yes, bastard." Naruto muttered. He looked away, biting his lower lip and Sasuke could feel the blonde's insides clench around him. Smirking, Sasuke slipped his hands up from the blonde's hips to his waist and then up to Naruto's arms. The blonde resisted for half a second before wrapping them around Sasuke's neck, hugging him closely. He could feel the blonde's legs moving to get a more comfortable position and he took that as a sign to finally move. He'd been holding back for too long and his length was aching to be completely inside that tight heat. Sasuke slowly thrust his hips forward and watched as the male below him opened his legs, gasping and squeezing Sasuke's neck tighter.

"Toys," Naruto whispered. "Toys don't feel like this." Blue eyes locked onto Sasuke's lips, his own parting as he licked them with his tongue. Sasuke chuckled, adjusting himself and teasing his partner by lowering his head and then lifting it when Naruto raised his own.

"Good." The Uchiha shallowly pulled out, feeling the blonde tighten around him. He slowly thrust himself back in, listening to the blonde make a soft grunt. Naruto forced the dark haired male's head down, pressing their lips together and immediately asking for entrance into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke let him, it was probably was still a little painful and he wanted to help the blonde get his mind off of it in any way he could. Kissing seemed to be an amazing distraction, Sasuke started a slow pace and the blonde raised his hips to every thrust without a cry of pain. At a particular thrust, Naruto gasped and jerked his legs together, knocking against Sasuke's sides.

"There," Naruto breathlessly whispered. "Do it again, right there." Sasuke was more than happy to oblige him, pulling nearly halfway out before twitching his hips into him again. The blonde let out a choked moan, pulling at the Uchiha's hair and trying to bring their bodies closer.

"Can I move faster?" Sasuke asked. He pressed his face into soft golden hair, inhaling the smell of cheap shampoo to keep himself still for a little longer.

"Yes, please!" The blonde pleaded. Sasuke kissed his tan forehead and moved again, taking a hand off the blonde's waist and hooking it under the blonde's knee to pull it up. Slipping from the blonde's warmth was torture but when he thrust back in and the blonde tightened around him, he could feel himself twitch.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted. "Relax, you're too tight." Naruto nodded quickly and shifted his hips. The Uchiha watched the blonde close his eyes and shakily inhaled, trying to unclench his muscles with some success. Raggedly breathing, Naruto lifted his head and looked down to where they were connected. Sasuke started up a pace, keeping his breathing even as he watched the blonde watch him.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned out. He closed his eyes and lowered his head back onto the pillow, Sasuke found the blonde didn't clench up on him when he kept a constant rhythm and moved his hips a little faster. "Hah, uh, uh." Sasuke watched Naruto raise his tan arms up to the pillow, grabbing onto it tightly. He tried to move his leg but the dark haired male tightened his grip on the underside of his knee. Changing the position of his hips, Sasuke searched for the spot that Naruto had pointed out earlier, knowing he had found it when blue eyes popped open and he let out a long, throaty groan.

The sound sent shivers down Sasuke's back and goosebumps erupted on his arms and legs. His toes even began to tingle. Naruto's muscles clenched around him again as he quickened his pace, pounding into the blonde roughly. Sasuke could feel himself starting to sweat, his cock quickly becoming over sensitized as he came closer to his orgasm. Wanting to make sure he wasn't the only one who climaxed, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's length and started to fist it. "Nuh, no! Sasuke!" The blonde reached for his erection but could only weakly grab the Uchiha's wrist before he jerked his hips up and clamped down so hard on Sasuke's length he thought the blonde was going to cut off his circulation. He continued to jerk the blonde off and looked down to see him ejaculating onto his stomach.

His body reacted, he jerked forward, burying himself completely inside the blonde and felt Naruto's muscles convulsing around him. Too see the translucent liquid pooling on tan skin, the blonde's warmth surrounding him, pressing against him desperately. Sasuke lost every once of control he thought he had. "Ngh!" The Uchiha bit his lip as he felt himself ejaculate. Naruto twitched underneath him and Sasuke looked up to see the blonde's expression. Face red, mouth slightly parted and frowning, his chest was heaving as he tried to lift his head again. It took both of them a few minutes to calm down, catching their breath and the Uchiha pulled out of the blonde, noticing the wince Naruto tried to hide. Sasuke collapsed on the blonde's side, letting go of his leg and wrapping that arm around a thin, tan waist. Pressing his face into the blonde's shoulder, he nuzzled it with his nose and kissed the unmarred skin before catching his companion staring at him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. Sasuke frowned, tightening his grip on his waist in case the blonde tried to get up. "I came too fast, I, I couldn't stop, it just felt too good." The blonde whispered, utterly upset.

"Dobe," Sasuke started. "Naruto." He pulled the blonde closer, raised his head and reached up to his tan chin so they were nose to nose. "You enjoyed it, right?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto's jaw quivered and he nodded uncertainly. "Then that's all that matters."

"But, Sasuke-" Naruto tried to whine but Sasuke craned his neck forward, kissing the blonde squarely on the mouth. The blue-eyed blonde made a noise in his mouth but the Uchiha ignored him, running his tongue slide across Naruto's lips teasingly. Hesitantly, the blonde opened his mouth and Sasuke pressed in closer, rubbing his side soothingly. Naruto didn't complain, letting Sasuke's tongue run across his teeth submissively. When the Uchiha pulled away, Naruto licked his lips and hesitantly smiled when Sasuke moved his hand to the blonde's neck.

"Do you feel any pain?" The dark haired male asked. It seemed to bring Naruto's attention to his body and he shifted, looking down as he felt out any discomfort. "Be honest with me, Usuratonkachi." Naruto bit his lower lip as though he had been caught before he even uttered a lie.

"It hurts a little, back there." Naruto admitted, motioning with his hand to his behind. "But it's not bad, I'll be alright." Sasuke gave his bedmate a lopsided grin before readjusting himself, using the blondes' thin shoulder as a pillow. Naruto took the time to readjust himself too, slipping a hand underneath the pillow and the other tentatively against Sasuke's pale chest after he pulled a blanket over their naked forms.

"How are you feeling, with the stitches?" The blonde asked quietly. Sasuke inhaled softly, feeling for any pain. He looked down, lifting the blanket up to see blood blooming again on his bandages. Choosing to ignore it, Sasuke dropped the blanket down and flopped his arm over Naruto's waist. Sasuke would let the blonde worry and be concerned about it later, right now he just wanted to bask in the post-orgasm sensations and the feel of Naruto pressed up next to him.

"Mostly sore." He responded quietly. They both slipped into silence, Naruto staring at Sasuke's inky black hair and Sasuke admiring his mouth work all over the blondes' collarbone and chest. "Are you tired?" Sasuke closed his eyes; feeling warm puffs of air rhythmically brush against his hair.

"Yeah, you?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." He answered. Instead of focusing on the blondes' question, he felt Naruto's warmth, the blanket against his skin, how smooth the skin of the shoulder he was resting his head on was. His eyelids felt heavy, the headache was coming back and Naruto's heartbeat was lulling him into a deepening daze. A knock on the door jerked their minds into alertness; Sasuke felt the blonde look over to the opening door. With an absorbent amount of reluctance, the tired Uchiha opened his eyes and tilted his head to look over the blanket to see his brother looking back at him.

His brother kept his face emotionless but Sasuke could still read the finer twitches and eyebrow rising to guess what his brother was thinking. A quick twitch of Itachi's lips told the younger Uchiha that he was happy, content, or at least, something positive. When the older Uchiha looked over to the desk and saw the opened lube along with the unused condom, his eyebrows furrowed for a quick second before one of those thin black haired worms rose in surprise. "My dear little brother, I thought I taught you how to perform safe sex." Itachi called out softly. He was laughing on the inside and Itachi knew that Sasuke knew it. Naruto didn't say anything but Sasuke could tell he was turning his head.

"Go to hell, Itachi." Sasuke muttered. There was no malice or anger in his voice, just a sleepy, nearly content male who just wanted some peace.

"I'll be back up in a few hours when Tsunade finishes her shift at the hospital. We can get everything that needs to be talked about done in one conversation." Sasuke heard his brother tell them before the door clicked shut and the blonde shifted around him in relief.

"That was, awkward." Naruto murmured. Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke cracked his eyes open and looked up at the blonde who tiredly look back at him.

"Naruto," The Uchiha gave him a soft glare. "Go to sleep." Immediately he closed his eyes and pressed his face right back into the blonde's shoulder.

"Geez, you're so bossy, Teme." The blonde sighed and relaxed, his whole body going limp almost immediately. Naruto's heartbeat lulled him back into a daze and then sleep, surrounded by the blonde's warmth under the blanket.


	11. Loose Ends

"Wake up, little lovebirds and get some clothes on." Itachi's voice was the first thing Sasuke heard when he woke up. He could feel the body beside him being shook before his own shoulder was gripped and shaken enough to rouse him. When the youngest Uchiha felt his brother's hand lower to the blanket, he decided to react.

"Pull down that cover and I will switch Hidan's medication for candy again." Sasuke growled. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it because his brother had turned his light on. Blinking, Sasuke glared at his brother until he straightened up, his hand slipping from the blanket slowly.

"So stingy, little brother." Itachi told him. "Everyone's waiting for you both downstairs so I suggest you hurry." The older male left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a still sleeping, slightly drooling blonde to wake.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out. He sat himself up, pulling the blanket off their bodies and looking his bedmate over. Naruto hadn't stirred. "Dobe." Sasuke called out louder. Rolling his eyes at the heavy sleeper, the dark haired male climbed over him and stood, stretching. His side ached when he tried to stretch so instead he looked the blonde over. Smooth tan skin, unruly blonde hair, Sasuke could feel the blood pooling to his crotch and squeezed his eyes shut to stop from continuing that line of thought. Instead, he thought back to earlier that morning and immediately went in search of the pack of tissues he kept in his room for bloody or runny noses. The small package was hidden in his drawer and pulled a few of the tissues out before putting it away again. Sasuke returned his attention to the blonde, letting his eyes trail down Naruto's back to his cute little ass. He pushed the blonde over onto his stomach and waited for a reaction but he only turned his head, keeping his mouth open and drooling.

"Tch, idiot." Sasuke muttered to himself. He got back on the bed, sitting on Naruto's thighs and parted the blonde's firm, tan butt cheeks apart. Making a face at the blonde's dirty hole, he pressed a tissue against the muscles. "I am not doing this again." He muttered to himself. Even though he was making a big deal about it, it wasn't all that bad. Naruto's muscles twitched under the tissue and his fingers and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from teasing him. Pressing one of his fingers with the tissue past those muscles, the Uchiha watched the blonde finally twitch. He could feel Naruto's legs attempt to shift, hindered by his own legs. Sasuke pulled his digit out, crumpling the tissue and tossing it at the general direction of his trashcan.

"Hmmm," Naruto groaned. The blonde tried to roll over and to Sasuke's pleasure, found he couldn't. Sasuke watched the blonde raise one of his arms to his eyes, rubbing away the sleep. "I'm starting to think waking up like this might be a bad thing."

"Why would you say that?" He smirked down at the blonde who turned his head to sleepily glare at the man above him.

"The next time I might be handcuffed to the bed or something." Naruto yawned loudly and purposely flexed his gluteus maximus muscles. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before slapping an ass cheek and watched the blonde stiffen. "You'll probably have a whip or crop too, you'll hit me with it and make me cry."

"We could try, my brother has plenty of sex toys we could use in his room." Sasuke provided, rolling his eyes at the blondes' over exaggeration. Naruto looked up at him incredulously. "Did it occur to you my brother is sex therapist who works from home? Where did you think I learned how to pleasure you so thoroughly?" Sasuke crumpled the second tissue and threw it in the same direction he had thrown the first. Naruto, it seemed, had decided to change his position, rolling over onto his back while Sasuke was left to keep himself upright until he settled again.

"What's the difference between a sex therapist who works from home and one that doesn't?" The blonde asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked down at Naruto contemptuously. "Just tell me you bastard." Naruto shifted underneath the Uchiha and looked up at him expectantly.

"Normal sex therapists just talk about sex and relationships. My brother supplies his clients, who are really just his friends, with the same therapist bullshit, toys, legal drugs, and his 'mediation skills'." Sasuke watched the blonde frown in confusion and he smirked. "His skills at sex, Dobe. Itachi joins them sometimes." Naruto looked up, surprised.

"You're kidding me." Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke shook his head and brushed his fingers across the blonde's stomach, enjoying the feel of soft tan skin under his fingertips. "He _actually_ has sex with people who pay him? His own friends?"

"Not all of them but," Sasuke paused. "You should hear Deidara explain how Itachi's an expert with whips and he'll even tell you about how many handcuffs he has and how Sasori still hasn't tried out all of them." Sasuke grinned.

"I don't want to hear anymore, Teme. I don't think I'd like using whips and handcuffs." Naruto mumbled. He turned his head to the side, a small blush forming on his cheeks at the thought.

"Speaking of those," Sasuke placed his hands on the blondes' chest, massaging the tan skin under his palms as he gave Naruto a curious smirk. "You never did answer me about where you got that box of toys in your apartment." Naruto bit his lip, looking down at the hands on his chest and his cheeks turning bright pink.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The blonde whispered. Sasuke snorted and lowered himself to his elbows, coming face to face with his bedmate.

"My older brother is a sex therapist who's overly involved with his clients and you don't think I'll believe how you came upon a box of sex toys?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the blonde who in response let his blush deepen. "Tell me, Dobe."

"I'm not a Dobe, Teme." Naruto immediately told him. Sasuke had to stop himself from splitting a smile. "It, it just showed up on my doorstep the day you came to tutor me. I was running late and didn't know what to do with it when I opened it so I just shoved it in the corner. I nearly forgot about it until you reached for it."

"That's hard to believe." Sasuke told him. Naruto frowned and reached one of his hands up to the Uchiha's shoulder to push him off. "I'm kidding, Naruto."

"Fuck you, asshole." Naruto growled. He let his hand fall from his shoulder as Sasuke lowered his head and kissed him. The blonde put a hand on Sasuke's chest, attempting to halfheartedly pull away from the kiss.

"So," Sasuke turned his head, letting his lips briefly part from the blondes'. "It came in the mail, with no returning address?" He could feel the blonde's head nod in the kiss and his mind started to whirl. Who could have mailed sex toys to his blonde? Someone knocking on the door made them both pause in their kiss but before Sasuke could turn his head to see who it was; the door was already opening.

"Hey, un! We're having a meeting now and Tsunade needs to redress your stitches, Sasuke." Deidara called out. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing a sexual remark was going to come from the intrusive long haired blonde and he continued kissing the short haired blonde below him. "Sasuke!" The longhaired male whispered loudly. "Move out of the way, un. I can't see any of the good stuff."

Sasuke watched Naruto's blue eyes widen and look down as if trying to see the older man. In attempt to soothe the male below him, Sasuke slipped his tongue in the other's mouth and brought his hand up. He made a hand signal that Naruto could see and then moved it behind his back. Naruto's chest convulsed as he tried to contain his laughter. Setting his hand on his lower back, Sasuke flipped Deidara off with his middle finger.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, un." Deidara replied to the nonverbal response. Sasuke refocused his attention to Naruto, fighting the blonde for dominance in the kiss as they both heard another person stomp across the hallway and into their doorway.

"You, outta here." Tsunade's voice bore into Sasuke's ears and made his hair stand on end. There was some shuffling, a muffled yelp from Deidara and the sound of a hand on the doorknob. "You have fifteen seconds after I shut the door to get underwear or pants on before I walk in." The woman quietly told them. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked up as the door shut.

"Is she serious?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slipped off the bed, found a pair of underwear and shorts on the ground. He tossed them to the blonde and went in search of the other pair they had dropped earlier that day.

"Yes, hurry up and put them on because she'll walk in even if you're still naked." The Uchiha answered him. He found a pair of shorts with the underwear inside them and he pulled them on quickly, not caring that he and Naruto had switched shorts and underwear. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto was still slipping the shorts over his knees when Tsunade opened the door again, Deidara noticeably missing. She stalked in, pounding her heels against the carpeted floor almost angrily as she eyed the blonde on the bed and the dark haired male on the floor.

"Brat on the bed, make room. Brat on the floor, get on the bed." She set a plastic medicine box someone had taken from the hallway closet on Sasuke's desk and raised her hand to the bridge of her nose. Sasuke stood up and watched the blonde slide over to make room for him. "Take one these again, you'll be in a lot of pain if you don't." Tsunade grabbed a pill bottle from Sasuke's desk and handed it to the dark haired male who briefly looked at the name of the drug before opening it and popping one of the pills into his mouth.

"What's the meeting about?" The Uchiha asked. Tsunade opened the medicine box, pulled out gauze and tape and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She gave him a tired look, pulled a package of wet wipes and motioned for the dark haired male to turn his body.

"I can assume," Tsunade pulled the tape off of Sasuke's skin, not bothering to stop when the Uchiha flinched at the feeling. "It's about your little blonde friend. Although why your brother made me come over under the pretense of redressing your wound isn't clear yet." She ripped off the last of the tape, the bandage coming with it. Sasuke could see the dried blood on the used bandage and looked down to his side to see a square patch of his normally pale skin stained reddish brown with dried blood. Even the sutured skin underneath the dried blood was colored an angry red.

"That," Naruto paused when Sasuke looked up to him, waiting expectantly for what he was going to say. "Looks better than it did before." The blonde queasily finished. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arm and lifted it so she could reach the stitches and wipe down the reddened skin.

"It's just inflamed a little, keep it clean and it'll disappear in a few hours. That is, if you refrain from anymore rigorous activities." Tsunade told them both as she pressed the wipe directly on the stitches. Sasuke jumped at the pain his side, turning his head to glare at the woman. "You're not a child anymore so shut it, Uchiha." Tsunade berated him. She moved the wipe off his stitches and started to clean the area around it.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured. He moved his raised hand to Naruto's shoulder and gripped reassuringly. No one said anything as the doctor cleaned the dark haired male's side, tossed the wipe away and unwrapped a bit of gauze. He flinched a little again when she pressed the gauze against his stitches but took a deep breath and tried ignore the look Naruto gave him.

"If your brother asks, Sasuke, I've faxed your school and let them know you both have the flu." Tsunade smoothed the gauze on his side before she began taping it. "I've also written you a note that excuses you from gym for two weeks when you get back. It's on the coffee table in the living room." Sasuke nodded, watching her hands as she pressed the tape down one last time.

"Does Itachi want us down at the meeting?" Sasuke asked. She raised her eyebrows as she nodded and pulled her hands away from the Uchiha's side. Sasuke in reaction dropped his from Naruto's shoulder and both males watched the doctor stand up.

"Yes, mostly he wants to talk to Naruto though. It's his future they want to figure out." Tsunade shook her head, sighed heavily and clacked her heels across the room to the door. "Be down in less than three minutes." Sasuke nodded his confirmation to her but she was already walking down the hallway.

"I'll get our shirts." Naruto slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor, grabbing one crumpled shirt and handing it to the Uchiha before searching for the second one. Not even caring if it was his or Naruto's borrowed shirt, he put it on and ran a hand through his messy hair. The blonde found the other shirt and wrestled with it to get it on, his bed head hair looking no different than his normal hair. Standing up, Naruto winced and then tried to hide it. He raised his arms and stretched them, grunting and sighing as he worked the kinks out his back. Sasuke didn't move, watching the blonde stretch and turn to smile reassuringly at him. Naruto held out his hand to help the dark haired male up and Sasuke took the hand. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke pulled himself up and then pulled the blonde closer, placing his other hand around Naruto's waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the shorter male. Naruto blinked, his eyes rising from the Uchiha's lips to his eyes.

"I'm fine." Sasuke raised his eyebrow and lowered his hand from the blondes' waist to his ass, watching the male jump and then visibly grimace. Naruto had the decency to look guilty and blush when he looked away. "Maybe it hurts a little bit."

"Do you want a couple pain killers?" The Uchiha lowered his head, slowly going for the blonde's lips to give Naruto time to think. It was their most modest kiss as of yet, their lips meeting briefly before they both pulled back.

"No, I'll be fine. It keeps reminding me that it all wasn't a dream." Naruto murmured with a small smile. Sasuke paused, surprised by his counterparts answer. His jaw dropped and felt his cheeks start to heat up. "Teme, are you blushing?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. It hadn't just been what Naruto had said but his expression. Those blue orbs told every emotion that passed through the blondes' mind and it stunned the Uchiha to the point where he forgot to breathe. He had seen the hope and desire for his love to be returned in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke reacted on instinct to respond to those feelings. He pressed his lips against Naruto's forcefully as he felt his face get hotter.

"Sasuke! Get your motherfucking ass down here right fucking now!" The voice rang throughout the house and Naruto jumped again, their noses knocked against each other and the blonde leaned backwards. Sasuke exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair again.

"That's Hidan, ignore him, he's crude when he doesn't get his 'medication'." The Uchiha raised his hand from Naruto's ass to his back and rubbed it soothingly. Naruto nodded in understanding, sticking his tongue out to lick his lips as Sasuke pulled away from him. "Come on, they're just going to send someone up if we don't go down."

"Yeah, let's go. I just can't wait to meet more weirdos." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked, grabbing the blondes' hand and leaning forward to kiss a tan cheek.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you." Sasuke smirked when Naruto laughed quietly and smiled.

"What, my hairless legs weren't enough for you?" The blonde asked. Sasuke snorted, enjoying the banter.

"It certainly wasn't you're idiotic personality." He pulled Naruto out of his room and down the hallway, headed for the stairs. The blonde squeezed his hand and Sasuke looked back to see an expression that was hesitant. He stopped right above the stairs and rubbed his thumb over the back of Naruto's tan hand. "Dobe, it was your spirit, your smile, the way you rile me up in a way no one else can. How adorable you are when you're uncertain about something." Naruto gave a small smile, opening his mouth to retort.

"As _adorable_ as this is," Itachi's emotionless voice interrupted them. "We have some things we need to discuss. So if you could come down the stairs and join the rest of us." They both turned to look at the older man standing at the bottom of the stairs. The oldest Uchiha was looking up at them and blinked once before turning and walking out of sight.

"Your brother's kind of creepy." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked back over to the blonde and gave him a lopsided grin before pressing his lips against his tan forehead.

"Tell me about it." The younger Uchiha whispered back to him. He went down the stairs first, Naruto following behind him, their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

"This is what I found." Konan pulled out a blue folder and set it down on the kitchen table in front of Tsunade, to everyone's surprise. Sasuke was sitting at his usual spot; Naruto was sitting next to him in a kitchen chair that had been dragged from its spot. Kisame and Tsunade also had chairs but everyone else was standing or leaning against the countertop.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Tsunade watched Konan step back behind her chair.

"Open it." Itachi said. The blonde haired woman looked over to Itachi who flicked his eyes up to the blue haired woman. Naruto suddenly tapped his shoulder and Sasuke turned his head, watching the blonde lean over.

"What's in the file?" He whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke could see the bags under the blonde's eyes, his hair looking duller and flatter than usual in the fluorescent light.

"That's you're social services file. Konan must have made a copy of it." Sasuke murmured back. He reached up to his and felt his bandage through his t-shirt and winced when it stung in pain.

"Oh." Naruto raised his eyes to the unopened folder curiously and straightened again. Sasuke turned his attention back on his brother who was still staring at Konan. He could figure out that the blue haired woman had already told Itachi what was in the folder but wondered what could be in there that the old hag needed to see. Slowly, Tsunade raised her hand and touched the folder before she opened it. From his spot, Sasuke could see a few sheets of paper stapled to both insides of the folder. The doctor poured over the information, printed and written furiously.

"What does it say, un?" Deidara asked.

"Jiraiya's listed as his newest guardian?" Tsunade frowned and looked to Itachi and then back to Konan. "This must be wrong, it says he's been Naruto's guardian for several years already and he's never said anything about it." She turned her eyes toward Naruto and she stared long and hard at him.

"He didn't know." Konan sighed. "It took some string pulling but I managed to get him on the phone. He'd never applied for guardianship, never met with a caseworker or even heard from one. He didn't recognize Naruto's name."

"But how?" Tsunade looked back down to the folder, frowning at the paper.

"A lot of bribes, fake paperwork and a citizen that's not going to be in the country most of the year." Pein supplied.

"Something must have slipped through though recently. Jiraiya remembered the address, he thought he was a client and sent him a basic set of his supplies, we found it in his apartment." Konan added. The knowledge clicked in Sasuke's head, of course. Jiraiya would do something like that without really checking.

"What supplies?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned, closing his eyes and wished that he hadn't asked that question.

"Of all the questions, that's the one you ask?" Kisame snorts. Sasuke looked up to glare darkly at the policeman who grinned right back. Deidara pushed off the counter and leaned over Tsunade's chair.

"Jiraiya is the king of kinky sex toys. He supplies adult stores with toys from all over the world and for private suppliers and customers he has an even greater variety but he always starts them out with basic supplies." Deidara had immediately perked up, smiling as he explained. Sasuke didn't look over to the blonde because he could already tell by Deidara's expression that Naruto was as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, sex addict." Kisame raised his eyebrow at the emotional blonde who whipped his head over to him and most likely stuck his tongue out. "What we're saying is, Orochimaru bribed the system and used Jiraiya's circumstances to his advantage. It seems he was trying to isolate the brat from any parental figure or adult that he could go to when he needed help."

"Why?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke watched almost everyone's head turned to look at the blonde. "Why would he do that to me? I didn't even know who he was until yesterday." Most eyes turned to Itachi but Sasuke watched his older brothers eyes slide to the hulking blue haired man next to him.

"We'll discuss that later." Itachi said when Kisame remained tightlipped. "For now, let's discuss your living conditions." He opened his mouth to continue only to have Pein step up to the kitchen table.

"You'll no longer be able to stay where you're living now." The pierced orange haired man said. Itachi glanced up at him, showing a small amount of irritation before steeling his expression.

"You want to move me out of my apartment?" Naruto asked softly.

"We want you to be in a safe and secure environment with someone who can look after you." Konan replied. "The neighborhood your apartment is located in is dangerous and the apartment itself, is below even the standards of subpar." She finished lamely.

"Where would I go?" The blonde bit his lower lip and reached out to Sasuke under the table, gripping his hand tightly. Sasuke squeezed it back, shifting his leg closer to the blonde's leg.

"What about this, Umino Iruka? The file says he's made several attempts to gain custody of the brat. It seems he's a, a teacher at your high school?" Tsunade flipped a sheet of paper in the blue folder and then looked up to Naruto. "Do you like him?" Naruto brightened up at the sound of their teachers name and brushed his leg up against Sasuke's.

"Umino-sensei is the best!" The blonde called out happily. "He can be really temperamental sometimes but he means well, protective and stuff." Naruto smiled and looked over to the Uchiha beside him. He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and Naruto pushed him by his shoulder. "Iruka was the one who helped me get into high school. Without him, I wouldn't have continued my education after middle school."

"Why not him then?" Tsunade turned her head to the people behind her. Konan reached her hand forward and the blonde doctor handed her the file, a picture slipped loose, sliding back onto the table printed side up. Sasuke could feel the shift in Naruto's attention and saw him shift from the corner of his eyes.

"I'll have to make some arrangements, he'll have to pass the standard procedures and my own expectations but," Konan paused as she read part of the file. "I think he'll be a good match for you. You obviously like him a lot." She looked to the blonde and stopped. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto's eyes were unmoving, staring at the picture on the table. He noticed the stony expression, the way the blondes' hand started to turn sweat and turn clammy. Looking over to the picture, Sasuke saw the shockingly bright blonde hair that could only belong to someone related to Naruto. There was another person with long red hair, he assumed that it was the blonde haired mans wife, Naruto's mother. Everyone else seemed to notice his lack of response to Konan, Hidan getting impatient, and stalked forward.

"Hey you stupid ass motherfucker. She's fucking talking to you so at least give her a goddamned answer before I fucking strangle you and chop up your dead fucking body as a sacrifice to Jashin-hey let fucking go of me Kakuzu goddamit!" Kakuzu had grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back to the counter.

"Hidan, that's enough." Itachi called out. "You've met Sasuke's friend now you can all go home. Tsunade, you may leave as well." Deidara and Hidan started to protest, squawking indignantly about how they hadn't tested the blonde out but Konan ignored them, following Naruto's line of sight to the picture.

"Itachi said that was enough." Kisame growled. He stared both loud males into silence and Sasuke watched as Konan reached for the picture, turning her eyes back to Naruto. "Go home and go fuck yourselves." Sasuke turned his attention to Kisame who was starting to rise from his seat.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Kisame! We're going, we're going!" Deidara called out. The Uchiha could see the longhaired blonde reach for Hidan and pull him towards the door. Almost everyone else watched them; Konan slid the picture back into the file, not being able to look up from it. The white haired man pulled his arm out of Deidara's grip.

"Don't fucking touch me." Hidan hissed. He glared at Deidara and then to Kisame who was staring him down.

"Do you want Kisame to bite your dick off?" The blonde whispered heatedly, loudly. Hidan blinked, turned to Deidara with an open mouth to curse him off when Kakuzu grabbed his hair and dragged him out of the kitchen. Hidan cursed and screamed, kicking and trying to claw at Kakuzu's hand. Sasuke watched them until they were behind his chair before turning around to Naruto's side. Kakuzu dragged his partner out of the house; they could hear the front door slam shut as they left. Kisame chose then to cough indiscreetly and the population of the kitchen started to dwindle rapidly. Deidara whispered to Sasori and practically pushed him toward the exit. Pein held his hand out and Konan took it as she set the blue folder, closed, on the table.

"I have the originals so I'll go talk to, Iruka Umino-sensei tomorrow afternoon, hopefully. Have a nice night, everyone." Konan gave a smile before leading the pierced orange haired man the same way the two other couples had left. Tsunade was next; she tapped the closed folder twice with her hands before standing up.

"I don't take orders from you, Itachi." Tsunade sighed. She stood up and Itachi tilted his head to her, acknowledging her statement. "But I have to agree with you, it's time I take my leave." The woman gave Itachi a look, turned to Sasuke and probably gave Sasuke the same exact one. Her heels clacked against the tiled floor and softly stomped across the family rooms' carpet, headed towards the front door.

"I'm guessing we're not excused?" Sasuke drawled. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his hand out of Naruto's grip to rest it over the blondes' shoulder. Sasuke pulled him closer and felt the blondes' hand on his thigh. Itachi sighed while Kisame leaned over the table to grab the file and opened it.

"Very good, little brother." Itachi stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "But we'll be finishing the rest of this conversation on the couch, or wherever Mr. Uzumaki will feel most comfortable." Kisame closed the file again and followed the older Uchiha's lead.

"The, the couch is fine." Naruto bit his lower lip, looking over to Sasuke questionably. Sasuke gave him a nod and dropped his arm from his shoulder to stand up. The blonde stood up, bumping into the chair as he tried to turn around. They all walked into the living room, Naruto collapsing on the couch before Sasuke could stop him.

"I've had it cleaned, otuoto, he's fine." Itachi told him. Sasuke looked behind him to the two adults. Hesitating, the younger Uchiha sighed and sat down next to the blonde. Probably closer than was necessary since he could see the blonde's neck turning red as he replaced his arm around Naruto's shoulders again.

"Well, aren't you two cute." Kisame grinned, showing off his unnaturally sharp teeth to the two high school students. Naruto stiffened at the sight and froze, Sasuke glared at the police officer that only widened his grin.

"Cut it out, Kisame." Itachi snappishly told his partner. "If you're not going to be helpful, get upstairs and leave the file to me." This time Sasuke smirked. Kisame dropped his grin and for half a second scowled before opening the file and looking through the sheets of paper.

"What, what else do we need to talk about?" Naruto asked quietly. Itachi hesitated, tilting his head towards Kisame a little. The blue haired officer shifted from one foot to the other, closing the folder again.

"We need to talk about what happened to your parents." Kisame started. He paused when Naruto shifted, moving closer to Sasuke and looking away from the older adults. "Lets start with what you know about it." Naruto bit his lip, looking down into his lap and Sasuke tried to reassure the blonde by rubbing his shoulder.

"Dobe, we don't need to talk about this now." Sasuke looked up to his brother and partner, eyeing them warily. Naruto shook his head, took a deep breath and then looked back up to Kisame and Itachi.

"It's fine. My parents were died when I was just a baby. I've been in foster care all my life and I've been living in my apartment since I was seven." The blonde answered calmly.

"What have you been doing for food? Rent?" Itachi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Money always came in an envelope once a month in the mail, it was enough for rent and a couple packets of ramen." Itachi frowned and Kisame sighed, looking through the file again. Sasuke looked over to the blonde with the affirmed realization that his blonde was too skinny, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, we can assume that the person, or people that Orochimaru bribed, sent the money to make sure no one grew suspicious about anything." Kisame sighed, rolling his shoulders back as he flipped a page in the file again. "I'll make a call tonight to internal affairs and get them on this."

"We're getting off subject. We need to talk about your parents Naruto." Itachi held out his hand for the file and Kisame rolled his eyes, handing the blue folder to him.

"What about them?" Naruto asked. His steady voice waivered and he reached up to Sasuke's hand on his shoulder, gripping his pale fingers and wrapping them in warmth. Itachi looked over to Kisame expectantly. The blue haired man pulled the picture that had fallen from the folder and handed it to the blonde. Naruto took it, holding it daintily, as if he was going to break it or bend it if he held on too tightly.

"They," Kisame paused. "They were murdered. It looks like they were two of Orochimaru's victims. It could be the connection between him and you." The man sighed when Naruto looked up to the officer and then back down at the picture, his blue eyes darting from side to side as he processed the information.

"Maybe, it was because of me." Naruto whispered. Sasuke shook his head, reached for the blondes' chin and turned his head so they were looking at each other.

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto." Sasuke told him. One of the two adults, probably Kisame, stepped forward and kneeled down in front of them. Naruto's eyes were already watering, his lip quivering and his shoulders shaking as he tried to take deep breaths.

"Sasuke's right, you weren't even old enough to walk when it happened." Kisame placed a hand on the blonde's knee and Naruto looked up to him, Sasuke looked to the older man too, studying his concerned expression. "Orochimaru is a sick man and you were the victim of his perversion and insanity."

Kisame looked down, grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it. Sasuke could tell Naruto was hanging on the man's every word, trying to hold back the tears. "You helped us catch him, Naruto." Itachi added. "Now we're going to make sure that he suffers for what he's done using all of our assets, legal and not so legal." Kisame grinned at the blonde who blinked, surprised and not sure how to respond.

"What do you mean, not so legal?" Sasuke turned to his brother, scrutinizing his body language rather than his facial expression.

"We'll be making sure that Orochimaru will be sent to the same prison that our dear grandfather and uncle are currently residing in. I hope you can decipher that nugget of information."

"How are you going to get them to work with you?" Sasuke squeezed Naruto's shoulder, pressing him closer.

"I just told you to decipher that one on your own, otuoto." Itachi raised his eyebrows and turned his head, giving Sasuke a little smirk. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto's hand on his tightened.

"Are we done? I think, I want to go lie down now." Naruto half whispered. He looked up from Kisame to Itachi and then over to Sasuke, biting his lip and big blue eyes brimming with tears. "Can I keep the picture?"

"Yes, and we're finished for tonight. Kisame, make your calls and get into my room quickly. We haven't had a session in days." Itachi said it in a tone that made Kisame stand, using his eyes to point Sasuke and Naruto to the doors. Sasuke stood up first, raising his arm over the blondes' head and pulling Naruto to his feet. Naruto set the picture down on the coffee table, watching Itachi nod to him.

"We'll be in my room, with the door locked." Sasuke muttered. He pulled Naruto past Kisame and out of the room. They both clambered up the stairs and down the hall into the younger Uchiha's room. As soon as Sasuke shut the door, he pulled the blonde into his arms and felt the smaller boy cling to him.

"S-Sah, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped and choked into Sasuke's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks and chin. Sasuke rocked himself on the balls of his feet, swaying the blonde in an attempt to soothe him.

"It's alright, Naruto. It's alright." The Uchiha whispered soothingly. He tried to take deep breaths and keep himself calm; there hadn't been many times he needed to console anyone. Naruto sobbed quietly, leaving wet patches on Sasuke's shirt that made him grimace.

"I, I'm sorry." The blonde squeaked out. He raised his head and wiped at his reddened eyes, sniffing pitifully. "You-you're the one who got stabbed and, and I'm the one crying." Sasuke rolled his eyes, raised his hand to the blonde's head and pressed it back down onto his chest.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke muttered. Naruto sniffed, trying to keep himself from bawling again. "It's okay to cry, you just found out your parents were murdered by the pervert we caught yesterday." The blonde hiccupped, his chest heaving as he took a deep breath. "But he's going to prison and he's never getting out. You won't have to worry about him again." Naruto nodded into the Uchiha's chest and loosened his grip on the dark haired males' shirt. Sasuke watched Naruto pull away and move to the bed, setting the picture of his parents on the Uchiha's desk gently so Sasuke quickly turned around again and locked the door. Moving to sit beside the blonde, Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to comforted or if he needed some time alone so he just sat down next to him, hands resting on his thighs.

"Would you," Naruto turned his head, looking up at Sasuke cautiously. "Kiss me again?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a small smile and leaned forward, planting a small, soft kiss on the blondes' cheek. "Not like that, bastard." Naruto chuckled softly, glad for the distraction. He grabbed Sasuke's jaw, cupping his cheek and planted a sloppy kiss on Sasuke's lips. Another hand reached for his shoulder and then pulled Sasuke on top of him. Naruto's lips opened first, his tongue rushed out to lick the Uchiha's upper lip. The blondes' hands wrapped around the back of his neck and head, making sure he couldn't pull away and that was when Sasuke reacted with vigor.

Tongues pressed against each other, fighting to get in the others' mouth, Sasuke even felt Naruto's teeth start to bite down on his tongue and he had to pull out. As soon as he had, the blonde's tongue darted into his orifice and plundered the spoils of their war. Sasuke rolled to his side, breaking the kiss and winced as he stretched his stitches, feeling the sting of pain as he tried to resituate himself. "Cheater." Sasuke muttered. Naruto grinned, sucking on his lower lip as if trying to savor the dark haired male's taste. The blonde cuddled closer to him, lowering his hand to Sasuke's chest, they slipped into silence. Sasuke was looking at the blonde, making sure he wasn't going to burst into tears again and Naruto was looking back at him with a curious expression.

"What was your brother talking about when he said 'not so legal' and your uncle and grandfather?" Naruto looked down to his fingers and toyed with the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, rolling it between his fingers. "I thought, I thought you and your brother were the last surviving Uchihas after the," Naruto paused, sucking in his lips into his mouth, as if regretting bringing the subject up.

"The massacre, it's okay, Naruto. I can talk about it." Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto's bright blonde hair and ran his hand through it. "My uncle, Obito, and my grandfather, Madara, were the ones that killed my entire family and then tried to blame it on Itachi. Kisame was put in charge of the case and that's how Itachi met him, they figured out Madara and Obito's plan together and Kisame caught them trying to plant a bomb in the Hyuuga mansion. They're each serving life sentences in prison." Sasuke sighed and broke their eye contact, looking up to Naruto's hair as he stroked it.

"So why'd he mention them?" Naruto asked. The blonde shifted and slipped one of his feet in between Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't respond immediately because he wasn't sure exactly what his brother had been getting at. He had an idea of what Itachi had been getting at but it seemed, far fetched that they would do anything.

"Madara and Obito, are insane but they wouldn't let their lawyers plead insanity. They thought our family was too powerful and that it was in our nature to constantly gain power. Madara said, he said that they would put an end to the Uchiha line so our children and our children's children wouldn't try to take over the world." Sasuke stopped and lowered his gaze back to Naruto's clear blue eyes. The blonde was listening to him so intently, Sasuke could only assume Naruto had only heard about his family's massacre through rumors at school.

"That's, disturbing." Naruto whispered. Sasuke snorted, trying not to laugh and nodded.

"I think what my brother plans to do is convince them to make Orochimaru suffer. He'll probably," He paused and frowned, his mind sorting through the information as it sunk in. "Itachi will tell them about you and I, and how Orochimaru tried to take you away from me."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked.

"They'd resent anyone who would try to make Itachi or I reproduce and taking you away, the only person I've ever shown interest in, would in some twisted way, count." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder he wasn't leaning on; surprised that this was probably what his older brother was thinking. "They'd exact their deranged revenge on him if my brother put it the right way."

"Your brother would go talk to them, the people that killed your parents, for me?" Naruto frowned.

"That's what people do for the ones they love, family or not." Sasuke gave Naruto a smile and leaned forward to kiss the blonde on the forehead. "You better get used to it too, Dobe. Itachi's clients like to play house and you're going to be the new plaything."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, a blush rising on his cheeks; he looked down at Sasuke's chest, shifting his head for a better position. "So long as they don't try to make me wear more women's clothing, I'm sure I could handle them." Sasuke snorted, smirking when Naruto tried to glare at him.

"You say that now but wait until Deidara asks you to join in on a foursome with Sasori and my brother." The Uchiha leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips chastely. Naruto winced before hardening his glare accusingly at Sasuke. "Don't worry, I won't let it happen. You're mine." He was still grinning when Naruto's glare had disappeared and was smiling back up at him.


	12. Epilogue

**Two weeks later...**

"Naruto!" Umino-sensei's yell echoed down the hallway. Younger students turned around and watched as a blonde uniformed blur ran past them, Umino-sensei standing outside the teachers' room, his face red and a vein was popping out of his forehead in anger.

"Sorry, Iruka! I'm meeting with Sasuke to study!" Naruto yelled back, grinning widely as he turned around to wave to his adoptive guardian. He turned around and nearly ran into some of his classmates, the blonde darted to the side and pushed himself up against the wall to get past them.

"Hey, watch it, Naruto!" Sakura called out after him. Naruto looked back, grinning at her as she frowned at him.

"Why bother anymore, Sakura? We only have this last semester and you know he's not going to stop." Ino told her pink haired friend. "Are you sure you want to give up searching for that girl that's been on the news? I'm almost certain she's in the class below us but Hinata's sister won't spill." The running male could still hear the other loud blonde as he turned a corner and frowned, knowing who and what they were talking about. Slowing his pace to a brisk walk, Naruto tried to hide his already sobering mood with a grin as he joined his group of friends crowding the windows across the courtyard from the teachers' room.

"Classic, bro." Kiba reached out with his hand for Naruto to clasp as he stepped up to the window to enjoy the view of his handiwork. Shikamaru and Chouji moved to make room for the blonde, letting him rest against the window and the certified genius rolled his eyes.

"You call putting a blow up sex doll in Umino-sensei's desk classic?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji looked between his three friends and then to his pocket as he pulled out a slightly crumpled bag of chips. Naruto glanced back to his friends, still grinning. "What happened to knocking down all the bookshelves in the library? I thought that was your signature move you were leaving behind." Kiba leaned in closer to the blonde, looking down his shirt, which had it's top button undone discretely. The dog lover smirked and shifted away, glancing over to Shikamaru and Chouji knowingly.

"It's an Uzumaki classic, I'll be sure to tell Konohamaru about both so he can do them after I graduate." Naruto looked back to the window and laughed. Iruka was attempting to deflate the sex doll, blushing as several of the female teachers huddled to the side of the room, whispering to each other. "Besides, I just knock down the bookshelves because the librarian hates me, stupid Ebisu."

"Umino-sensei is going to give you detention." Shikamaru crossed his arms over his shoulder and Naruto grinned back at him.

"He can't pin it on me, the worst he can do is make me eat vegetables at home." The blonde turned back to the window, snorting to hide his laughter when their teacher grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed the poor blow up sex doll in one of its arms.

"It's still so strange, that you're living with Umino-sensei now. Doesn't it break some sort of rule in the handbook or something?" Chouji asked. He popped the top of the bag open and stuck his hand inside, rustling the bag as he felt around for a good chip.

"Probably." Kiba sighed and crossed his arms over the wooden edge of the window frame. "Man, I wish I could get away with all the things you do, Naruto."

"I think I can get away with more now that the bastard is tutoring me. My grades are getting better even after catching the flu and being out of school this late in the year." Naruto kept staring out the window but he wasn't really watching his guardian, his mind was drifting to thoughts about Sasuke.

"I still say the asshole is hiding something." Kiba snorted disdainfully. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed against Kiba's shoulder enough to get him off balance. "Both you and Sasuke were out sick the at the same time, I mean think about it, it's suspicious."

"You're just jealous I'm getting better grades than you are, dog breath." Naruto joked. Kiba shoved the blonde back, grinning with his overly large canines visible as Naruto successfully diverted the conversation off of the Uchiha.

"You wish you were getting better grades than I am." The brunette shook his head and they all turned back to the window to see Kakashi walk in, eyeing the still half inflated doll with his one good eye. Umino-sensei's entire face was red as he spluttered out an explanation for why he had such things in his desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. The bell rang and everyone shifted, looking over to the classroom where they would inevitably return too. "Free study period, I guess that means you're ditching us?" Chouji munched on his chips, looking over to the blonde who couldn't hold back his grin.

"Yep, the bastard wants me to memorize formulas for math." Naruto made a face but led the way back into the classroom as the hallways started to crowd with people as they headed back to their own classrooms.

"Oh, the horror!" Kiba wailed before cracking up and collapsed into his chair, watching the blonde pick up his bag before working his way farther up to the front of the room to grab Sasuke's backpack.

"Shut up, Kiba." Naruto rolled his eyes at the brunette and then looked to Shikamaru that was slipping into his own seat and Chouji standing beside Shikamaru as he munched on more chips. "I'll catch you guys next period!" The blonde waved to them as he left the classroom, dodging more of his classmates as they filed in loudly.

"Naruto had another hickey, right there." The brunette suddenly spoke up to his two companions. He pulled down the collar of his shirt and pointed to a spot on his collarbone and then looked around to make sure Naruto hadn't looked back to them. Shikamaru sighed loudly, resting his forearms on his desk so he could use them as a pillow.

"The bet's still on, right?" Chouji asked as he searched for another chip to devour in his bag.

"The one that's how long it takes for Naruto to tell us he and that possessive asshole _finally_ got together?" Kiba leaned back in his chair, watching the blonde weave his way around other students in the hallway through the windows. "Sure is."

* * *

It took Itachi ten minutes and a nearly wordless phone call to Kisame to convince him to get out of the car. After that, it was easy. A quick pat down, checking his mouth and hair for anything and he was ushered through door after door. One of the guards, a woman, led him to a room of windows and cement walls separating the different visiting boxes. "Have a seat, Mr. Uchiha." The woman motioned to the metal chair nailed to the floor in front of one of the open boxes and Itachi looked from the woman to the windowed box.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Itachi." He told her. She rolled her eyes and motioned to the chair again. Itachi sat down in the chair, looking at the glass barricade between him and the other side. With a small shelf like table to rest his elbows against, it looked like Itachi was sitting at a small cement desk. There was even an old telephone with a metal chord on the left cement block and a matching phone on the opposite side of the glass.

"Well, Itachi, my name is Anko." The woman leaned over the chairs edge. "You've got a phone to talk to Uchiha Madara right there and there's about six inches of glass between him and you." Itachi turned his head a fraction to see Anko's uniform jacket had been opened, her breasts in his face. She didn't even seem to be wearing a bra under her shirt. "Nothing to worry about."

"You're awfully calm for having to ensure a mass murderer doesn't escape." Itachi looked back to the glass, trying to keep his breathing as even as possible.

"Do you want to know a secret?" The dark haired female asked softly. "It kind of turns me on." Itachi could feel his eyes widen as he frowned. Was she psychotic?

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist or a therapist about that." The Uchiha glanced back up at the woman and then back at the glass, hoping that she would stop talking.

"Oh, I have already, doesn't help much." Itachi inwardly grimaced before nearly sighing in relief as the woman finally took a step back. A loud buzzer sound rang shrilly for five excruciatingly long seconds, making Itachi's skin crawl. It was a signal that a door on the other side of the glass had been opened. Itachi could only wait anxiously for movement on the other side of the glass. Then, a guard passed by, then another who stopped and leaned against the wall and there was his grandfather. Madara looked different with his hair cropped short, they must have made him shave his hair that used to be longer than Itachi's.

It made him look, older. The man was well into his late sixties but the only signs of aging were the bags under his eyes and the small wrinkles around his mouth. Madara was wearing a blue prison outfit, his hands cuffed together and then cuffed to his waist. They weren't taking any chances with this Uchiha. A third guard came into view, moving Madara's cuffs from his waist to a bar or something beneath the glass and small shelf like table. Madara was staring at Itachi when he finally dared look into his grandfathers' eyes. He couldn't even tell what the older man was thinking, his trademark black eyes soulless, emotionless. When the guard stepped back, Madara reached for the phone on his side of the glass and Itachi's eyes darted to it before he looked to his own phone. His grandfather picked up the phone, bringing both his hands up because of the cuffs and pressed it to his ear. Still staring at Itachi dully, almost uninterested. For a moment, Itachi considered not picking it up, just getting up and walking out. This man had killed their family in cold blood, even planted evidence to connect him to the murders.

What stopped him from getting up, from leaving this mission unfinished, were the memories of pictures of the people Orochimaru had killed. The people he had murdered viciously and violently, the ones he had left behind emotionally and mentally scarred, their families, their loved ones. Naruto was one of those left behind, victim to this snakes' sick pleasures with no one to turn too. Orochimaru had to pay in ways the government couldn't sanction, even if it meant he had to talk to his deranged, last living relatives. The phone was greasy in the palm of his hand, slightly cold and heavy, like an old payphone. When he pressed it to his ear, Itachi could hear a faint buzzing, probably the sound of the machine recording their conversation or maybe it was Madara's breathing.

"Itachi, how good it is to see you." Madara stated tonelessly. His lips moved, his voice came out, but Itachi couldn't believe that he could hear the amusement in his grandfather's voice. "What brings you here so, unexpectedly." The way he said it, Itachi was interrupting his very busy schedule with this unannounced visit. Itachi took a breath, breathing it out and keeping it steady.

"I came because you're going to have another inmate join you here." Itachi looked up to the guards behind his grandfather. "And I'd like you and uncle to, look after him." Madara shifted, scooting to the edge of his chair and closer to the glass.

"Why would Obito and I care about this newcomer?" Madara stared him down. Breathe in, breathe out, he had to keep calm and remain straight-faced.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Itachi watched as Madara tilted his head questioningly. "Sasuke found someone." He could see his grandfather's expression change, even minutely. A quirking muscle on the side of his lip, the way his grandfather's eyes narrowed a fraction. "His name is Naruto." Every ounce of tension left his grandfather's face instantaneously.

"Oh?" Madara's voice barely made any noise through the phone, as if he were breathing the questioning word. "So I guess leaving you two alive ended up being a good thing after all. Obito will be crushed to hear that his dreams of you and dear little Sasuke getting together are no longer possible. It was the highlight of his ramblings, an incestuous homosexual couple being the end of our proud clan." Itachi could hear the restrained cackle, the madness in his relative's voice.

"That's enough Madara." A guard stepped forward and Itachi could hear his voice through the phone. He raised his hand and eyes to stop the guard, signaling that he was fine enough to continue.

"Your new inmate, Orochimaru." Itachi paused; feeling Anko shift beside him and watching his grandfather visibly stop breathing. "I'm guessing you know him?" He hardened his stare, wondering if his grandfather would be sane enough to say no to his request.

"We've dealt with each other in the past." Madara answered cryptically. Itachi nearly sighed and felt the need to pinch the bridge of his nose but refrained from it. "Continue." Madara waved his free hand at his grandchild, his blank eyes staring him down.

"Orochimaru was arrested for molesting Naruto on a train, we would have had him for attempted kidnapping but Sasuke wouldn't let the situation go that far." The younger Uchiha shifted his hand on the phone and turned his head.

"So my beloved grandson really cares for him?" Madara asked airily. Itachi allowed himself a nod and Madara blinked a single time. "Am I assuming you would like us to take care of Orochimaru then?"

"No," Itachi shook his head and glanced back up at the guards. "Sasuke and I would appreciate it if you would show him the ropes, take him under you and Obitos' wings." Madara raised an eyebrow and as soon as he had raised it, he dropped it again.

"You want us to, keep him around for a while?" The shorthaired Uchiha asked. Itachi nodded.

"For as long as possible." He clarified. _To make him suffer_. The unspoken words passed between them easily.

"I'll talk with Obito, see how he feels about it." Madara shrugged his shoulders, set the phone back on its hook and leaned back in his chair. It seemed to be a hard thing to do because his hands were still handcuffed to whatever it was beneath the shelf like table and he had to raise his arms above his thighs. Itachi slowly set his own phone back on the hook and stared at his grandfather, looking for any clue as to what he was thinking. When the guards on the other side of the glass stepped forward to replace the handcuffs back on Madara's waist and had the man stand up.

"Alright, time to go, Itachi." The guard on this side of the glass stepped forward and forcefully grabbed his shoulder. Not wanting to resist, he stood and allowed himself to be led out of the room, back past door after door until he stepped out into the sunlight, his phone and keys to his car in hand. When he reached his car, he unlocked it and sat back down. Looking at his phone, he almost didn't want to fulfill the promise he made a little over half an hour ago. Pressing the numbers that made the phone number he knew by heart, Itachi rubbing the pad of his thumb over the call button. Finally steeling himself, Itachi pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

"How'd it go?" Kisame's voice crackled over the phone as soon as he picked up. Itachi sighed. He looked through his front window shield at the prison, contemplating a couple things.

"Some of the guards here are fucked up." Itachi finally stated quietly. He could hear Kisame chuckle on the other end of the line. "One of them said she found Madara to be a turn on."

"That's just wrong." Kisame replied. "But I was talking about the talk with Madara." Itachi let the edges of his lips twitch into a small smile for half a second.

"I'm not quite sure. He said he'd talk to Obito about it." He fingered the key to the car before he slid it into the ignition, taking his time so he wouldn't start driving until after he hung up with the police officer. Driving safe and what not, it wasn't because he was still shaking. Uchiha's didn't shake, they were calm and collected.

"Probably to discuss all the ways they can kill him with such limited means. Are you coming back soon? Someone's coming over today, wanting to be your new client and Deidara's been searching porn on the Internet again. He wants to try Furry Fandom or something stupid like that." Kisame sounded annoyed and Itachi had the same sentiments. Why had Sasori let that nymphomaniac watch weird and abnormal porn? Relief washed over him as normalcy and routine slipped back to the forefront of his mind. This, he could do easily. This he could do well.

"I'm on my way back now and don't let him buy anything. Neither Sasori or Deidara understand the concept of compromise yet." Itachi heard his blue haired lover laugh and he ended the call while turning on the cars' engine. His work just never ended.

* * *

"You're getting fat, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke pinched the blonde's side and felt the very small amount of excess fat he had gained in two weeks. Naruto immediately shifted away, swatting at the offending hand on his person as they took off their school jackets and laid them down on the concrete before lying down on them. Naruto rested his head on the Uchiha's chest, using it as a pillow.

"Shut up, Teme. Deidara keeps making me eat the desserts he makes and Konan always brings me snacks! I can't help it if they spoil me." The blonde retorted. "Kisame even brings me doughnuts but I think that's just cause he wants to scare me with his teeth and bad police jokes. What does your brother see in him anyway?" Sasuke snorted at the blonde's rambling explanation, ignoring the last question and Naruto retaliated by trying to flick Sasuke's nose. "Seriously, of all the people who're Itachi's clients and Kisame is the guy he considers to be in a relationship with, teeth and all!"

"My brother has strange tastes, he found you attractive for not being affected by his advances didn't he?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha caught the offending finger in his mouth and bit down on it gently, letting it go when the blonde pulled his hand away. The Uchiha raised his own hand to pinch the smaller male's side again.

"I can't believe he's still getting interviews in the news. It's like he's some local hero or something." The blonde grabbed his offending hand, raised it up to his lips and bit it hard enough to make the Uchiha pull it away. The dark haired male was silent for a moment as he reached for the blonde's cheek and pinched it gently before letting it go.

"He caught a prison escapee and murderer on a train molesting a 'girl' and managed to catch it on camera before apprehending him and his minions. It sounds like he's local hero, or something." Sasuke teased the blonde. Naruto raised his head and frowned at the Uchiha who smirked back.

"They're never going to stop showing that picture. It makes me cringe every time I see it." Naruto grimaced and Sasuke remembered the first time the blonde saw the picture. Sasuke had taken the picture but camera had caught Orochimaru's lecherous smirk as the blonde was trying to pull his hand out from under his skirt and Naruto's whisker-less expression, obviously uncomfortable with the molestation. Naruto had turned green and asked him softly if he looked recognizable. It took several people to convince the blonde that without his six whisker like scars and extensions, he could have passed as her brother, no one would think that the loud mouthed blonde would wear a skirt or even let a pervert touch him in the first place.

"Then you should be thanking me for forcing you into cross dressing." The Uchiha supplied. He smirked when the blonde rolled his eyes at him before sticking his tongue out at him. Naruto replaced his head on Sasuke's chest, both slipping into a comfortable silence. "What were you thinking all that time? When I was blackmailing you?" Sasuke asked. He wrapped a lock of blonde hair around his finger. Naruto looked up to the Uchiha's face, blinking curiously as he thought about his answer.

"At first, I was upset, you know? I've had a crush on you for a really long time." Naruto lowered his head back onto the Uchiha's chest. The blonde raised his hand to Sasuke's chest, brushing his fingertips against a toned abdomen and eight small stitches beneath his shirt.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head, the strand of hair slipping from Sasuke's finger. "What exactly were you upset about?"

"The fact you thought I was a pervert mostly. It didn't even bother me that you wanted me to use the butt plug." The blonde fingered Sasuke's stitches but the Uchiha didn't feel any pain. He reached for Naruto's hair again and started to twirl another lock of blonde hair.

"Not at all?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I mean other than trying to get the damned thing inside of me with nearly an entire bottle of lube. I just wanted you to like me." The blonde raised his hand up from the stitches suddenly, as if he was realizing he was doing it.

"So when I made you get your legs waxed, that was you trying to get me to like you?" Sasuke pretended not to notice Naruto's unconscious infatuation with where he'd been stabbed.

"No, you were pissing me off!" Naruto raised his head. The blonde was giving Sasuke a chastising look. "I didn't want to get my legs waxed. It hurt and that jerk said that I didn't have a dick." Sasuke snorted, remembering his look a like's personality. Naruto glared at the dark haired male and kicked him in the shin.

"It wasn't a fun experience, I get it, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke tilted his head closer to Naruto, grinning. The blonde tried not to smile and set his head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

"And before that, I guess it was Orochimaru, when he touched me on the train. I thought you would hate me for letting it happen and I-" Naruto started again.

"Started crying." Sasuke interrupted the blonde. He earned himself another kick in the shin.

"I wasn't crying, Teme. I was, emotional." Naruto retorted after pausing. "When we got back to my apartment and you still wanted to use toys on me, I didn't know what to think and you even let me," The blonde paused and Sasuke tilted his head downwards to see his partner was biting his lower lip, eyes glazed over in memory. "Let me suck you off and it just confused me even more."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He watched Naruto lift his head, blue eyes questioningly looking up at him.

"Because!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't know if you liked me or if you were using me but then you went and asked me if I was doing it with anyone else like you were jealous. Then it happened again after the train, when you told me that you just wanted to toy with me. I was crushed and then you said that it was also to scare away Orochimaru, you were so fucking hard to read, Teme and that's not a compliment." Sasuke was smirking and the blonde glared at him.

"I know why you attacked me in the hallway the next day but what were you thinking when you were forced to wear the girl's uniform?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sat up, stretching his arms up over his head and actively tried to hide the blush on his tan face.

"Surprised that you knew someone like Deidara, scared that you would like me more as a girl than a boy and I guess scared that you would actually like it when Orochimaru touched me, that," Naruto paused, biting his lower lip as he looked back down. "You liked to watch." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, sitting up and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I do like to watch you, squirming under my own ministrations." Sasuke leaned into the blonde, letting a hand ghost over the blonde's thigh teasingly and tilted his head toward Naruto's lips, so close to kissing.

"Oi, Sasuke? Are you trying to seduce me?" Naruto whispered softly against Sasuke's lips. His blue eyes were staring down Sasuke's nose and then directly into his obsidian orbs. The blonde tilted his head a little, pulling back far enough to look down at the Uchiha's lips.

"Yes." Sasuke answered immediately and Naruto laughed softly.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha wants to have sex at school? What could possibly have happened to make him so desperate to resort to such drastic measures?" Naruto leaned forward, sneaking in a quick peck of the lips before pulling back again.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Kisame and Deidara, their sarcasm is starting to rub off on you." Sasuke teasingly bit his lower lip and dropped his hand from Naruto's chin, watching bright blue eyes glaze over with lust. His blonde even repeated the action of biting his lower lip before grinning, knowing exactly what the Uchiha was thinking.

"Nonsense. I've spent half as much time with them as I have with you and you don't see me turning into a cold hearted bastard with a stick up my ass." Naruto grinned and Sasuke still kept his smirk, knowing the blonde was teasing him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Naruto immediately took control quickly, sucking on Sasuke's lower lip and bringing his hand up to clutch the Uchiha's dark hair. While Naruto started to dominate the kiss, Sasuke snuck his hand up the blonde's shirt and massaged the soft skin that he touched. Finding a sensitive spot almost immediately, Sasuke ghosted his fingers over it and felt Naruto shiver under his touch.

"Sasuke, we can't." Naruto mumbled into the Uchiha's mouth. "We're at school."

"That never stops Kakashi and Umino-sensei." Sasuke nibbled on the blonde's lip. "A quick blowjob during free period won't hurt, Naruto." He said his partners name purposefully, watching him shiver and lean closer into him.

"Nuh-uh. I don't have anything to wash my mouth out and I hate chewing gum. Iruka always yells at me." Naruto complained. Sasuke wanted to laugh, the blonde's body posture was begging the Uchiha to let him do it even when his loud mouth said no. Turning his head away from Naruto's lips, he pressed his cheek against the blondes', whispering into his ear.

"Who said it was going to be you giving the blowjob?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and moved to stand up, pulling on the blonde's wrist. Naruto was looking up at him in shock, slightly red lips parted as he was pulled onto his feet.

"Sasuke, no. I don't think, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." The blonde stuttered as Sasuke pushed him against the concrete square that housed the stairs leading back down to the school.

"Dobe," Sasuke pressed himself against the blonde, running his hands down Naruto's sides. "We've already had sex, what's more intimate than that?" The blonde bit his lower lip, looking away from the dark haired male in obvious hesitation.

"Having you suck me off?" Naruto raised his head, trying to smile innocently and failing, his eyes showing his nervousness. Sasuke lowered one of his hands, cupping the half hard bulge in the blondes' pants and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Naruto reached up to grab hold of Sasuke's sleeve, his body starting to tremble in anticipation as the Uchiha started to massage his erection.

"I've jerked you off with my hands already," Sasuke whispered. He leaned closer whispering into his blondes' ear. "What so different about wrapping my lips around your head, pressing my tongue against your slit? I'd let you slip all the way into my mouth and suck you, I'd finger your balls and then slip them inside of you, wet with my saliva." He leaned forward, biting down on Naruto's ear and listened to him gasp, jerking his lower half into Sasuke's hand. Naruto whimpered when he let go of tan ear and jerked his head backward, eyes closing as the dark haired male pulled down the zipper and slipped his hand down Naruto's uniform pants.

"You're such a pervert, getting hard from just listening to me." Gripping the erection at its base, Sasuke could tell the blonde was already leaking precum, his underwear a little damp. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, their noses bumping against each other as the blonde turned his head to press his lips against the Uchiha's.

"Only for you." Naruto whispered. "Oh, fuck," Sasuke heard the blond mumbled as he fisted the erection in his hand. "Only you make me feel this way." The blonde's hand reached up to Sasuke's shoulder, trying to pull him closer. Sasuke could feel himself starting to smile and squeezed the length in his hand, making Naruto shudder.

"You have no idea how erotic you are." Sasuke muttered. He felt the blonde's hot breath against his lips, could see the lust glazing his big blue eyes and he knew that if he pushed anymore, he could get what he wanted. Kissing his partner one more time before kneeling down and pulling the blonde's pants to his knees.

"No, Sasuke." Naruto reached for Sasuke's head to push him away but the Uchiha caught his hand by his wrist and looked up. The blonde was biting his lip, conflicting emotions starting to rise underneath the lust and he must have read what Sasuke was thinking. "I'm afraid," The blonde lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "That I'm going to like it."

"Dobe, a blowjob is supposed to feel good." Sasuke leaned forward, knowing he was breathing on the erection in his hand. "And if you get addicted to the feeling, you'll only know a fraction of how good it feels to be inside you." Naruto's legs were starting to shake as Sasuke ran his fingers up and down the tan length in his hand.

"B-but," The blonde tried to squeeze his legs together but Sasuke wouldn't let go of the erection in his hands. He tilted his head, making sure the blonde was watching him and he licked his lips. Naruto must have been at his limit because he groaned and closed his eyes before lifting his head back. The hand in Sasuke's grip relaxed, hanging limply above the Uchiha's head and he let go of it.

"Let me pleasure you." Sasuke murmured. Naruto bit his lower lip, lowered his head with his eyes still shut tightly. The Uchiha took his silence as a sign to go ahead, Naruto had finally broken down. Not wasting any time, the dark haired male slipped his fingers back to the base of Naruto's length and wrapped his lips around the pink head of the length in his hand. Making sure to keep his eyes on Naruto's face, he tightened his grip on the erection, watching how his blonde hunched over, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth. Sasuke pressed his tongue against the underside of the blonde's head and swirled it around, enjoying the way his partner's shoulders shook. He took more of tan length inside his mouth, being careful of his teeth while he continued to rub his tongue over as much hardened flesh as he could.

"Mmuh-" Naruto moaned out through his mouth. Sasuke watched as his eyes opened and their eyes met for half a second before the blonde lowered his eyes a fraction to the Uchiha's mouth. He could have sworn the blonde's length got harder and pulled away, returning to suck on the head. Sasuke watched the blonde's gaze return to his, hand still over his mouth. The blonde's other hand reached down, cupping Sasuke's cheek softly as his chest heaved. Sasuke raised his own free hand, pulling on Naruto's until it was nestled in his dark locks. He bobbed his head back down; making sure the blonde's hand was still in his hair and slipped nearly half of Naruto's erection into his mouth.

"Uuwah!" The blonde cried out through his fingers. Sasuke hollowed out his cheeks, sucking roughly and was rewarded with precum dripping into his mouth. "Sah-Sasuke!" Naruto tried to close his legs again and the Uchiha had to drop his hand from the blonde's length to try to keep them from closing the whole way.

"Hmm?" The male on his knees purposefully hummed, feeling Naruto's grip tighten in his hair as his hips twitched forward. Sasuke jerked his head back; he hadn't been expecting the blonde to do that.

"Su-sorry." The blonde's legs quivered and he hunched over even more. Sasuke bobbed his head, trying to tell the blonde without words that he was fine. Moving his hand from a tan leg to a thin waist, gripping it tightly as he relaxed his throat and slipped nearly all of the blonde's erection into his mouth. Naruto tried to buck his hips again, groaning into his hand as Sasuke held his hips back. Slowly, Sasuke started to bob his head, a little at first and then more when his blonde made quiet gasping sounds with every dip of his head.

"Ah, Sasuke!" The blonde moaned out. He pulled on Sasuke's hair, trying to make the Uchiha to take more of him in his mouth. Sasuke refused to, holding tightly onto Naruto's thin hip and keeping his own pace. He had been having an easy time breathing through his nose, smelling the blonde's musky scent in full force. The longer he had Naruto's erection in his mouth the harder it was to keep the muscles in his mouth relaxed. Pulling his head back, he could feel the grip on his hair tighten but he ignored it and when he let Naruto's erection out of his mouth, the blonde loosened his grip almost instantly. They both were breathing heavily, Sasuke closed his mouth, testing the soreness of his jaw and looked up from the erection to the blonde's face, giving him a knowing stare.

"I said I was sorry." Naruto mumbled apologetically. "Did I pull any hair out?" Sasuke shook his head, feeling the blonde rub his head and slipped two fingers into his mouth to wet. The Uchiha took a deep breath and lifted his head to the erection in front of him. Reaching out with his hand again tipping the erection down so he could take it in his mouth again. Naruto moaned as Sasuke deep throated him almost immediately.

"Mmmhmm." Sasuke hummed. The blonde gasped and his legs started to shake again, he grabbed Sasuke's hair again but gently this time. Bobbing his head at an even pace, the Uchiha sucked and ran his tongue on the underside of the blonde's erection.

"Ah," Naruto started to moan again, this time with his mouth uncovered. "Ooh, Sasuke!" The hand in Sasuke's dark hair started to tighten again and the blonde let out an unintelligible cry as he climaxed. His first reaction was to pull away but he steeled himself and just stopped bobbing his head, making sure he could swallow as his mouth filled with cum. The blonde shuddered viciously, his hand leaving Sasuke's hair to grip on his own shirt tightly. Sasuke swallowed and looked up, Naruto was looking at him through half closed eyes, moaning with every breath he took. The taste in his mouth was slightly bitter but he preferred the taste of bitter to sweet and as his blonde finished, he blinked and looked down at Sasuke with confused clarity.

"Did, you just swallow, my?" Naruto breathlessly asked. Sasuke swallowed again, watching the blonde wince, his length still sensitive. The Uchiha was about to pull back and respond when the rooftop door burst open, footsteps pounding against the concrete.

"Naaaruuutooo! Are you up here?" A voice rang out. Sasuke felt his throat constrict and he pulled away from the blonde's softening length, coughing back up cum he had just swallowed.

"Hey, Konohamaru." Naruto called out tiredly. Sasuke could feel his face heat up, and he tried to catch his breath, glancing up at the first year before full out glaring at him. The youngest was frozen in shock; his jaw was dropped to the floor, eyes darting between Sasuke, Naruto and the blonde's length.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded. "Now!" He yelled. The small brunette jumped, his whole face burning cherry red as he turned to dash back to the door with his overly long blue scarf whipping in the air behind him.

"Konohamaru," Naruto called out. Konohamaru paused, unable to look back and face them. The blonde brought a hand to the Uchiha's cheek, caressing it gently and the Uchiha looked up at him, frowning angrily. "Let's keep this our little secret, alright? I don't think Sasuke will appreciate it if you tell anyone." Konohamaru nodded and then turned to glance back at them only to have Naruto wink at him.

"O-okay!" The younger male yelled out. He rushed to open the rooftop door and dashed back inside. No sooner as the door had shut, Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke stared at the blonde as he slid his back against the cement wall until he was sitting on the floor. Naruto had wrapped his arms around his waist, his whole body convulsing as he laughed.

"Ahahaha! Ah! I've been dreaming of that for months." Naruto sighed loudly. He looked up to Sasuke and his expression and then he burst out laughing again. "Sas-Sasuke! You're face is priceless!"

"How the hell did you plan that?" Sasuke growled. He reached over to grip the blonde's collar of his uniform and shook his laughing partner.

"I, I didn't!" Naruto responded. "I thought it was going to be Iruka in my bedroom, but you are so damned persistent with sucking me off." The blonde tried to catch his breath, stretching out and dropping his hands to his sides as he smiled at the Uchiha. "Oh, that was perfect!" He grinned at the Uchiha but Sasuke thought differently.

"You were pulling a prank on me?" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Come on, Sasuke! That was funny!" Naruto laughed out. "And it was hot." The blonde's lighthearted smile slipped into honey as he tried to pull off a sexy look. Sasuke didn't stop glaring at the blonde, even when the prankster leaned forward for a kiss. He placed his hand over the blonde's mouth and stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small sample bottle of mouthwash and opened it. He downed the mouthwash, swishing it in his mouth as Naruto watched him with an amused expression. Standing up, Sasuke moved to the edge of the building, spitting the mouthwash over the edge and through the chain link fence.

"I hate you." Sasuke muttered. As he came back, he pulled a breath mint out of his jacket pocket and popped it into his mouth. Sasuke sat down, as close to the blonde as he had been before, twitching away from the blonde's puckered lips. Naruto stole a kiss anyway, still grinning.

"That's because you love me." The Uchiha snorted into the kiss, conveying his contempt. "And I love you too, asshole." Naruto murmured when he broke away. Sasuke scowled at the blonde for a few seconds. Naruto wasn't swayed and kept grinning even when the Uchiha grabbed his hair and forced his head down into a demanding kiss. Sasuke didn't hear the bell ring; all he was focused on was the kiss, his hand in Naruto's hair and his other hand sneaking up the inside of the blonde's hairless thigh for another round if he could get away with it.

"I brought you a toy." Sasuke muttered into the kiss. He felt Naruto's hand grab his wrist and pull it away from his crotch. "Do you want to try it out now or when we get back to my house?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto snorted and leaned back, eyeing his dark haired lover with half lidded blue orbs.

"Sasuke, you're a way bigger pervert than I ever will be." Said male grinned lecherously and pushed the blonde over, intent on persuading him to try out the new toy immediately.

* * *

"Oh, it's dickless. How have you and your friend been?" Sai asked as both Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the Uchiha household. The shorthaired man looked from one surprised male to the other emotionless one. Naruto, the one who was gaping at the esthetician, started to splutter something as he kicked off his shoes, looking over to Sasuke incredulously. Sasuke, on the other hand, had immediately put up his mask and glared at the unwelcome man in his home.

"You!" The blonde finally managed to get out. He pointed at the man, staring at him while Sasuke couldn't help but notice what he was wearing. A short shirt that showed off his midriff and tight black pants showed just how skinny the man was, he looked like a prostitute and Deidara must have loved it because said older male walked into the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke frowned looking from one male to the other, Deidara was wearing the same cloak Sasori had been wearing the day they had caught Orochimaru, it was open with only a small pair of white boxers hiding his genitalia.

"Sasuke and Naruto, un!" Deidara called out. "This is Sai, he wants to become one of Itachi's clients!" The older blonde man winked, wrapping his arm over Sai's shoulders. Sasuke knew he was gaping when he turned to Naruto to see his expression; the blonde's jaw dropped as he looked over to Sasuke and then back to the other two males. "Aren't you excited to have another addition to our family, un?"

"That must mean dickless is your toy," Sai smiled at them widely, his expression turning creepy. "Perhaps you would like to share him?"

"No!" Naruto shouted for the Uchiha. The blonde was frowning as he strut past Sasuke, grabbing his wrist and pulling him past the two adults and up the stairs. "And I have a dick you stupid esthetician!"

"He does, I've seen it, un." Sasuke could hear the longhaired blonde say as they reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner. "But you should see Kisame's, it's a monster of a cock. I don't know how Itachi get's that thing inside him." The Uchiha let his blonde drag him into his room as he silently agreed with the long haired blonde. Kisame's size was no joking matter but there was no way in hell that he was going to share Naruto with the esthetician. At least now he had a reason to use his favor Kisame owed him still. Anything the police officer could do, find evidence to throw Sai in jail, or at least blackmail him out of Itachi's list of clients that would make him back off the blonde. Naruto might be the perfect love toy but the blonde was his perverted love toy and Sasuke was not going to share.

* * *

There you have it! Finished, done, completed, and all's well that ends well! I want to thank all my reviewers who have stuck with me from the first chapter and all the reviewers who found me in the midst of my progress and came back for more each update. nekokiki, **XxshashukexX**, **uchiha hinata21**, **AnimeMusicYaoi**, **SayomiHayashi**, **Shiroxcat**, lo, **IWishIWasACheesecake**, **chocoluvr15**, **sugardash**, **ToXicStArCaNdy**, yuuram, **Capricorn989**, **evilgoddess1990**, **BcozI'mNaughty**, **Ennu**, **Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**, **Raven Halley**, **VongolaDecima027**, **darkhuntressxir**, mimi, **MoonIllusion**, sasunaru-fans, **KyouyaxCloud**, **Zakudeath**, **ainman8755**, **CsillaDream**, **cadywise**, **snarryaddict123**, **sorryPlsTryAgen**, and **LuvversLuvvie**, you all have been wonderful to me and I've appreciated every review you guys have given me.


End file.
